Until the End of Time
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: When Ranma left Akane, He found something bigger than His Love for Akane. Chapter 15 is up! The final chapter...
1. Calling off the engagement

Chette: Hello everyone! Welcome to this another fanfic I will start again ^_^  
Do not worry this fanfic is already finish but all I have to do is to cut the stories  
to make it like a chapter fanfic ^_^ Just like the Nightmare and the I miss you  
This one is a short fanfic but it has a different plot (not that different) if you're a real  
fan of Ranma and Akane and read the story, do not be disappointed because this fanfic  
is R+A ^_^ I'm a fan too of Ranma and Akane. So all my fanfics are Ranma + Akane ^^

I wrote this fanfic when I was 17 years old...

Enjoy!!!  
KALUGURAN DAKANG BABATAK PHILIP-KUN!  
  
**  
Until the End of Time  
A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by: Chette-chan (chanchan)**

**Chapter 1: Calling off the engagement**

The sun went down and soon the evening had arrived at the Nerima District. One by One the lights came on in every household as the day turned to night. One by One the stars appeared in the sky and with the wind moving the clouds. The Bright moon appeared. 

The Tendou Dojo looked peaceful as the moonlight reflecting the household. It is unusually quiet around the Tendou Household. Then suddenly, we see a pig running towards the gate of the Tendou Household. The pig went straightly to the bathroom.

Akane leaned on the side of the bathtub and sighed, It has been 4 years... since Ranma came to her life. After the disastrous postponed wedding, Akane felt that Ranma was avoiding her. They felt so ackward and felt so far away from each other after that incident. Akane sighed, she was about to stand up when she saw a fast p-chan flying towards her

"IYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ranma heard Akane's voice and he run towards the bathroom. "Akane what's-" He stopped and He could not believe what He just saw...

Naked Ryouga on top of a Naked Akane. 

Ranma backed out, "A-Akane..."  
Akane shook her head, "R-Ranma! Wait! Let me explain!"   
  
Ranma gritted his teeth, "Che- If... you really d-don't l-like m-me that much... w-why don't you j-just say SO!" Ranma yelled at Akane

"what?!"

Ranma turned around, "Fine. I'm gonna call off the engagement tomorrow."

Akane was about to grabbed Ranma's arm when she lost her balance. Both Unconcious Ryouga and Akane fell on the bathtub "Wait! Let me explain!"

  
Ranma closed the door of his room and sat on his futon. He clench his fist and punch the floor. Making the whole tendou's household rumble. "Baka.. Akane... If she does not really Like me... why can't just say it? Why do they have to hide their secret relationship.. damn that pig-boy so that was the reason why for the past few weeks he was here..." he said, gritting his teeth. 

He felt that Akane and him, after the postponed wedding... became distant with each other. They felt so unconfortable now, Ranma thought because of what happened... Because of the words that has been said and done. He knows that He had told everyone that He Loves Akane but after that He denied it again. "So I guess She got tired after all..." He sighed "Oh... Akane... what happen to us?" He said, looking at the moon, then he felt his tears fell on his face.

  
Akane's room...  
  
Akane could not stop her tears. She want to yell but she can't. She want to hit someone but who? Then she looked at the corner of her bed and saw P-chan.. no wait Ryouga. She gritted her teeth. How dare Ryouga... How dare He Lied to her. Why did Ryouga Lie to her? Then she closed her eyes and saw Ranma... She sobbed more

"Ranma... Does this mean.. we are not really meant for each other? Is this what you want Ranma?" she asked, sniffing. "I guess it's better this way" she said, Then stood up and sat on her chair looking at the moon "What happen to us Ranma...?"  


  
Morning... 

We see Ranma confronting His family and Akane's family. 

"But Son"   
"I am so sorry pop, I am calling the engagement off" Ranma said   
"But why?" Kasumi asked,   
Ranma stopped "I-" 

"You must tell us first why are you calling off, Don't you love Akane Ranma?" Mr. Soun Tendou asked 

= Great he said that word = Ranma can't force his self to say he hates Akane. No He never hate Akane. He was just mad at her...no not mad ARGGGGHHHH! 

"Dad?" 

They saw a goofy face Akane entered, holding a kettle and P-chan 

"Akane! what happened to you?" Mr. Tendou asked  
"Oh my!" Kasumi said,   
Nabiki crossed her arms.

"L-Let him go d-dad. I also w-want to b-b-bre-break the engagement" she said, softly. In her voice all of them can sense some hesitation.

"are you sure about this Akane?" Nabiki asked,  
"But why?" Mr. Tendou asked,

Ranma looked at Akane

Akane's tears starts falling again. Then she laughed

All of them stared shock at Akane and wondered if she is alright.

"Akane-chan?"

Akane sniffs, "Sorry.. I just have to laugh..."  
Ranma shook his head,  
  
Akane smiles, "I just have to laugh... because I thought I already spend all these tears last night..."

Kasumi gasped, "What happened? and Akane-chan you know that tears are forever. You cannot make them stop" she said

Akane's lips quiver. Ranma looked away 

"I wish it isn't forever... because not everything is forever.." she said,  
"But Akane why?" Mr. Soun Tendou asked again

Akane looked at Ranma. = This is what Ranma wants Akane.... Ranma wants you to get out of his life... make it easy for him... = 

"Akane?"

"I did it with Ryouga... last night and Ranma caught us...."  
P-chan squeeled, shaking his body "BEWEE!!!" (That's not true!)

Ranma bit his lip

"YOU DID WHAT!?!"  
"Oh my!"  
"Oh boy...."  
"Akane-chan... I can't believe it...."

"Believe it.. Fear it" Akane said, sarcastically "So let him go Dad, He don't deserve me" 

Mr. Tendou growled "What are we going to do? Y-you had what with Ryouga? and where the heck is that damn boy!" 

Akane threw P-chan to her dad "He's here" 

Soun catch the little pig, and poured some hot water on him. A BOILING ONE 

"HOT!!!!!!!!!" Ryouga yelled.  
Soun monster's head came out "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BABY!"   
Ryouga gulped "Sir.. It's not-"  
"YOU MUST MARRY HER! AT ONCE!"   
  
Ryouga blinks, "MARRY HER?!?" Then his eyes turns to shaped-heart "I WILL MARRY HER SIR! I WILL!!!"

Ranma muttered something   
Akane stared at Ranma   
Ranma force to look at Akane. 

Their eyes met.   
Lovingly 

Akane smile   
Ranma force a smile, his anger on her just melt... 

"Sayonara Ranma" she whispered 

Ranma heard her words, he felt like someone just stab him on his heart. Without words, he turned around and left them. 

Before Noon, Ranma and Mr. Saotome bid farewell to the Tendous. Yes. True they canceled the engagement but the friendship of Genma Saotome and Soun Tendou is still alive. They still agreed to build the Saotome-Tendo Anything goes martial arts. And it will still go on as long as they are alive.

Saotome's House in Nerima

"Now what we will do?" Mrs.Saotome asked 

Ranma was just silent 

"Maybe it's time to find a cure, since Ranma is not tied up. Guess we need to go to china now" Mr.Saotome said 

"I'm going too, but after Ryouga and Akane's wedding. we were invited and we need to be there" Mrs.Saotome said 

  
After a week...

Ranma's dreaded day arrived... the date of the wedding of Ryouga and Akane... He does not want to go out of the room. But he has too or else he'll go crazy thinking about Akane. When he went out, he saw his parents.

"why aren't you dressed up Ranma?" Mr. Saotome asked,  
  
"You're Akane's yesterday Iinasuke and Ryouga's Best buddy you need to go there!" Mrs. Saotome said,  
  
"I am not coming" Ranma shake his head,   
"Ranma, don't you want to wish Akane and Ryouga-kun?" Mrs. Saotome asked,  
= Like hell wouldn't wanna = "Just give my regards" as he leaves the door  
  
"Ranma..." Mrs. Saotome frowned,  
  
"He still loves her, you know If I were him. I'll come back to Akane and marry her" Mr. Saotome replied  
  
  
Street...

Ranma kick a can on the street. Ryouga's and Akane's Wedding!. He was expecting some him and Akane's wedding. He loves Akane. very much. But- But-  
  
"Ranchan?"  
  
"Oh hi Ucchan" Ranma notice that she was dressed well, except she was still bringing her big spatula  
  
"Aren't you at the wedding?"  
"You're going there?" Ranma asked  
"Of course! Both Ryouga and Akane-chan are my friends" Ukyou beamed  
  
"Well everybody will go there. might as well not go. too crowded and you know I hate crowd" Ranma said  
  
"Ranchan are you okay?"   
"Why did you asked? I am fine" Ranma force a smile.  
Ukyou looked thoughtful for a moment "You love her don't you?"  
Ranma blinked, "W-who?"  
  
"Akane"  
  
Ranma smirked, "No way! I hate that Kawaiikune!" Ranma yelled "Let her stay with Ryouga  
for all I care!"  
  
"So why don't you face them and give some wishes if you don't love Akane?" Ukyou asked, examining Ranma's face.  
  
Ranma is speechless  
  
"Let's go" Ukyou pulled Ranma but Ranma just stand there  
"I can't"  
Ukyou saw some tears on Ranma's face "Ranchan?"  
"say hi to them for me" Ranma pulled Ukyou's hands away from him and run away.  
"Ranchan?"  
  
  
"Hurry up! duckie! you need to deliver this to that club!"  
"Okay, Okay old ghoul"   
"I heard that!"  


"Here is your order, four ramen and 4 missle soup that will be 56,782 yen"  
"Here"  
"Thank you"  
  
Moouse was about to go when he notice a pigtailed man, on the table bar refusing some girl.  
  
"You're lonely. I can cheer you up"  
"leave me alone"  
  
Moouse heard that voice... "Ranma?"  
Ranma saw Moouse, the girl walk away "Hi ya! Moouse"   
"Aren't you suppose on the wedding?"   
"Everybody says that"   
  
"Saotome, if you love Akane. why don't you stop the wedding?" Moouse asked, for the first time He felt sorry for Him.

"Shut up! you don't know the whole damn story. Akane deserves Ryouga"   
"Can you tell me why?"  
  
Ranma hesitated at first, but he said it. "Akane did it with Ryouga, and I saw it with my own two eyes... Akane also admitted it. " 

"That's... Unbelievable!" Moouse heard some sniffles on the other boy "Ranma you're pathetic"

"Say what you want. I ain't stop *Sob* the wedding. It's over. Akane is gone...gone..." Ranma cried softly, Moouse patted his shoulder and shook his head. 

On the Doujou... 

The wedding march begun as they turned to face on the bride. the bride was so beautiful as ever in her wedding gown. Mrs.Saotome admired Akane so much. 

Akane look at the crowd and when she saw her auntie. She felt sadness she look at Ukyou who was looking amazed at her. Shampoo was smiling not because of victory 

Kasumi can't help but to cry. She knows Akane isn't happy. then Dr.Toufou hug her and let her calm down. 

In front. Soun kiss her daughter and released and gave her to Ryouga Ryouga smile gratefully and look at Akane, who was just starring on the minister. 

The minister looked at the couple, then said, "We are gathered here today to join this man, and this woman, in holy matrimony. Marriage is not to be taken lightly, obstacles must be overcome to find the one you love and arrive at this point." 

Soun broke to cry.   
Genma approach him and patted him into the shoulder   
  
The minister cleared his throat, then continued, "Two hearts come here today to join into one by the strength of their love for each other. If there is anyone present here today who knows why..." 

"Me." 

They all turned at Akane. 

  
Silence... 

  
"you?" the minister asked   
Akane's eyes were now wet "yes"   
"A-Akane?" 

"But why?"  
Akane look at Ryouga "Ryouga I can't marry you. Forgive me"   
"A-Akane-san" Ryouga's heart shattered into pieces

Akane sniffs, "I realize.. that One Lie.. cannot solve another Lie..." 

All of them looked at Akane when the heard Akane's sentence. The now looked puzzled 

"I-I can't... Forgive me!" Akane said and run. 

Kasumi stand up "Oh my"   
Nabiki sighs, "there goes another almost wedding..." 

Morning... 

Ranma sat on felt a heavy pain in his head 

"Well there you go, you're punishment"   
"Mom?" 

Ranma saw his bag was pack already 

"You've got a hangover but we will go today no excuses Ranma"   
"Yes ma"   
"Ranma why did you drink?"   
"Huh?"   
"I said, why did you drink!" 

"Just for fun I guess, so how are the married couple" Ranma asked, then he yawns

Mrs. Saotome looked at him, "They aren't married"  
Ranma look at her mother "They what?"  
  
"They didn't marry. Akane can't marry Ryouga. She object in her own wedding. and I really can't believe it" 

Ranma's heart jumped.   
  
"I have an idea!" Mr. Saotome said, smiling   
"What is it dear?" Mrs.Saotome asked,  
Mr. Saotome smiled at Ranma "Why don't we go to the Tendous and make up with Akane?" 

Ranma looked at his father...

  
To be continued.

Oh no!!! It's Chette-chan's famous Cliffhangers!   
So do you like the story? I hope you enjoy reading it  
If you like the story, please review it. So I will know if you like it.  
Btw.. this fanfic is already finish, but I will post the chapters one by   
one to know if you really like this fanfic okie?

God bless!

Will Ranma say Yes and make up with Akane?


	2. Reunion

Chette: Thank you for reviewing!!! and all your suggestions ^_^  
um.. you see the reason why Akane was not mad for seeing Ryouga.. She is shock yes  
but she does not want to add the pain in her heart.. so she just ignored it and   
her real problem now is Ranma ^_^;; hehe

Do not worry this fanfic is already finish but all I have to do is to cut the stories  
to make it like a chapter fanfic ^_^ Just like the Nightmare and the I miss you  
This one is a short fanfic but it has a different plot (not that different) if you're a real  
fan of Ranma and Akane and read the story, do not be disappointed because this fanfic  
is R+A ^_^ I'm a fan too of Ranma and Akane. So all my fanfics are Ranma + Akane ^^

I wrote this fanfic when I was 17 years old...

Shoutouts! (Thank you! special readers!!)

CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl - hope so? what? hehehe ^^   
ameanda-90 - hehehe I love cliffhangers :D Love makin them but I hate it when I am readin them :P   
  
hentairoses - er.. *looks at the name* um.. who is Krista Perry? @.@ anyways thanks! um.. Ryouga pinata? what's that? @.@  
  
cherri ookami - hehe arigato ^_^   
  
Rokawa - thanks for the suggestion ^_^ morning to you too um.. I'll try my best to give more details today @.@ hope It improved @.@ um the reason also why Akane wasn't that.. um mad because she is more of thinking of her problem with Ranma than Ryouga @.@ um yeah and I can changed the plot coz I want it to be written like that you see I wrote that 6 years ago.. and yeah im old @.@  
  
DangerousElixer - arigato!  
AmayaSaria - thanks! um make up? hehe read the story then!   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - hehehe.. ^_^;; 

Enjoy!!!  
KALUGURAN DAKANG BABATAK PHILIP-KUN!  
  
**  
Until the End of Time  
A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by: Chette-chan (chanchan)**

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

Mr. Saotome smiled at Ranma "Why don't we go to the Tendous and make up with Akane?" 

Ranma looked at his father...  
They looked at him

Ranma bowed his head, "I can't.. Pop"  
Mrs.Saotome frowned, "I guess we can't change Ranma's decision now..."

Ranma went to his room and packed his things. He stopped remembering his mother said, = They did not marry, Akane object? But why? = Then he resumed packing but as he picked his favorite green pajama at his futon, a picture fell... He picked it up and saw Akane's smiling face. He smiled, ignoring his headache and touched the picture "She really is cute when she is smiling" 

"Why not go back to the Tendous and Make up with Her?" 

Ranma looked around but nothing. He shook his head, "Even Akane did not marry Ryouga... Akane still did it with Ryouga... and that's.. that's..." he stopped and resume packing.

  
After 3 years...  
  
Akane went into college. She was happy as can be and did forget all that had happened to her.  
She met new friends. and for a change. She had dated a lot of boys and accepted Suitors.  
  
Kasumi is now married. To Dr.Toufou.   
Nabiki is engaged to Kunou. But still calls Akane his "Beauteous Future-Sister-In-Law" 

Akane is the vice president of the student council in their school.  
  
  
School...  
  
Akane is eating some of her cooking. Before Kasumi married, she gave Akane some lessons for cooking. Akane found out what's wrong about her cooking. If she had been gentle and not mixing all the ingredients she have done a lot of delicious food for Ranma... She frowned remembering Ranma, then she shook her head and resume eating.

When Akane could cook for her family, Kasumi married Dr. Toufou. Since Akane is the heir of the Tendou's Gym and house... She became like Kasumi at house and at the same time still the Akane at school.

"Akane-chan?"

Akane stopped her thoughts and saw one of her suitors. "Shitoru-kun hi what's up?"

But This guy is different from her suitors. He is also her Best friend for almost 2 1/2 years.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you're free Saturday night"  
  
Akane smiled, Shitoru is also the president of the student council and dream guy of their school.  
  
"Why?" Akane asked, blinking cutely.

Shitoru blushed, he scratch his light shiny hair "Um.. well.. I have tickets from the Japon's Juniors. Um my C-Cousin gave it to me and I know you like them." he said, 

Akane giggled, Shitoru is so cute when he is blushing "Um.. sure"

Oh did I mention that Shitoru is a Ninja?

"Yatta!" 

"So what time will you pick me up?" Akane asked,  
"How about Seven?" Shitoru asked,   
"Seven sounds fine" Akane said smiling.  
"Great! I'll see you then!" Shitoru said, he grabbed Akane's hands and squeezed it.

After 5 minutes...

"Oh he's so dreamy Akane"

Akane almost jumped when she didn't noticed that Sayuri walk beside her. = Am I that in deep thought that I didn't felt Sayuri walk on me? =  
  
Yuka smiled and patted Akane's shoulder "yeah, you know he will be a good boyfriend"   
  
Akane smiled, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, much better to that Pig-tailed boy-" Yuka added  
  
Hearing the pig-tailed, Akane's smile faded, Sayuri elbowed Yuka  
  
"Whoops Sorry Akane" Yuka said  
  
Akane returned her smile "It's okay, No harm done"

  
After classes...

Akane frowned, as she exits the school building. It's raining and she forgot her umbrella at home... "Oh well.." She was about to walk when she saw Shitoru's car parked in front of the school building. 

Shitoru came out with an umbrella "Sorry Princess but your knight won't let you get wet from rain" he said, winking

Akane giggled, "Hai Arigato my Knight"

Shitoru grabbed Akane's hands and He escorted her towards his car. He even opened the door for her. 

Tendou's...

Shitoru stopped the car in front of the Tendous and looked at Akane "We are here" he said, smiling cutely at her.

Akane blushed, and nodded "Arigato Shitoru" he said,  
Shitoru smiled, and gave the Umbrella to her "Just return this tomorrow at school" he said,  
  
Akane nodded and open the car.

"Tadaima!"

Akane yelled, she took her shoes off. She wondered where is everyone? She picked her slippers and wore them, and then she decided to stop by at the dinning room. But she saw her Father and her Sister Nabiki on the corridor. 

"Tadaima Otousan" Akane said,

But Mr.Tendou did not hear his Daughter, instead he looking at his another daughter talking on the phone. 

Akane blinked and looked at Nabiki, wondering what is happening around their house.

"Yeah. Sure thanks"  
"was that Saotome-kun on the Phone Nabiki-chan?"

Akane eyes widened and she started to look pale...

Nabiki blinked and saw Akane.. "Yeah Dad.. it was Him"

Akane gulped,

"They will come tonight" Nabiki said, looking at her sister.   
"T-The whole Family?" Akane asked, trembling  
  
Nabiki nodded, "You're okay with that.. right Akane?" she said, worried about her sister.

Akane gulped, yes, Ranma's fiancée, he met in China. They found out when Mrs.Saotome's wrote them a letter. That was also the time that Akane decided that Ranma and her are not meant to be together...  
  
Akane nodded, "Of..Of course.."

Nabiki smiled, = nothing is going to happen.. Akane can handle that... she is strong =

Nabiki changed, ever since that incident and when Ranma left them. She changed, she realized that she is making her sister worst. She decided to change so that she will help Akane. For the past 3 years, and especially when Kasumi married Toufou, she and Akane became very close. Since they are the only ones who are in the house. They helped each other and we can say that they both matured for the past three years...

  
Akane's Room...

Akane went straightly to her room and changed. She looked at herself in the mirror. She did not mind her hair, did not cut it so it is long again. She caress her long hair and looked at her table. She saw the picture frame that Ranma gave her when it was Christmas.. 

She approached the table and picked the frame. She smiled, = It was meant to be? = She counted the persons between Ranma and her.. = Maybe it was? =

"Akane! Help! Kitchen!"

"I'll be right there Oneechan!" Akane yelled, then she smiled, = everything changed.. = she looked one more time at her mirror, "I am a change.. Person..." she said, then she left the room.

Akane and Nabiki worked hard for the dinner. Akane simply cooking and Nabiki helping her. But before the dinner preparations end, Kasumi and Dr. Toufou arrived. 

After the dinner preparations, They heard Mr.Saotome's voice greeting their Father. Akane excused herself. She hurriedly run towards her room and changed her clothes to Gi.

"Akane dinner is ready" Nabiki said,  
Akane smiled, "You go ahead Nabiki.. I won't join dinner" she said,  
"Are you running away?" Nabiki asked,  
  
Akane glared at her, "No. Why should I? I just won't join dinner... I am still full" she said, and with that she jumped on her window and landed safely.

"If you're not running away why did you use your window as an escape door" Nabiki said, murmuring looking at her sister running towards the Dojo, "Akane.. you have to face Ranma..."

  
Dinner...

Kasumi as usual is serving the dinner. Mr.Tendou and Mr.Saotome were talking and laughing at the same time. And Ranma is only sitting at his usual place, looking around 

"Nothing changed huh Kasumi-san?" Ranma asked,  
  
Kasumi smiled, "Everything changed Ranma-kun" she said, as she handed his bowl. 

"Where is Akane-chan?" Mrs.Saotome asked,

Ranma trembled hearing the name again... He trembled with excitement at the same time.. he was scared of looking at his x-fiancée... it's been... 3 years...

Nabiki entered the room, "she won't join us for dinner"

Ranma looked at Nabiki, "Why?"

Nabiki smiled, "She is busy at the Dojo" she said, 

"Oh..."

When the dinner was served, The all said, "Itadakimas"

Ranma started to eat his food and comment Kasumi. "Kasumi-chan, you still don't change. You're still a good cook and to top that, your cooking improved more" he said, smiling

Kasumi smiled, "Oh my, but I did not cook that"

They looked at everyone, except Nabiki, Mr.Tendou, and Dr.Toufou. 

Ranma looked at the food, "So is it you Nabiki?" he asked,

Nabiki shook her head, "The cook of that delicious food is in the Dojo" she said, smiling

Ranma jaw dropped

  
Tendou's...

After she practice her kata and some kicks. She continued to do more. She wants to miss dinner. She wants and hopes not to see Ranma... = Maybe they will talk a lot and will forget about me = she said, as she punches the air.

She practiced a few more routine punches and kicks, and soon she really did miss dinner. She is sure of that. She stopped and wipe her sweat on her forehead = I guess its safe now to go inside the house = she said, looking at the moon. 

She stopped hearing Mr and Mrs.Saotome bidding farewell at her family. = good. they are gone now = she sighed = I am hungry.. = she thought as she resume to walk towards the exit of the doujou...

Then she saw the doujou door slide open. She stopped seeing a tall shadow figure.   
She backed out when she saw the shadow has a pigtail...

  
Ranma stepped inside and stopped seeing Akane.

  
Akane gulped, Ranma did not change a bit. But he grown taller than before and a little more muscular. Akane stopped herself from hugging Ranma. She also controlled her tears...

A long silence...  
Neither could not move..  
Just looking at each other...

Ranma admired how beautiful a lady Akane had become. Suddenly all their memories were remembered, Ranma continued to stare at Akane. Nothing changed, well maybe there was a change... a change that makes his heart beat fast. Akane became more beautiful than ever. Her body improved the last time he saw her. Everything improved on her. Even.. her cooking.. He cleared his throat "That.. was a nice dinner" he blurted out. "Actually It is delicious" he added, 

Akane smiled, and bit her lip "I am glad you like it" she said, 

Then they stood there for a long awkward moments just staring at each other

"Oh y-your Hair grew again?" Ranma said, remembering the first smile of Akane when they first met... when she befriended him...

Akane automatically reached back her hair, "I.. just let it be" she said, softly.

Ranma whistled and looked around. He successfully moved his feet and started to walked around. "I miss this place" he said, looking around.

Akane noticed for the first time that Ranma wasn't wearing his usual Red Chinese shirt. 

Ranma chuckled, "So.. Oneechan is engaged to Kuno huh?" he said, smiling at her.  
  
Akane nodded, "Yeah..." she said, trying to move her feet but nothing happen. She is like stuck there.

Ranma put both of his arms behind his head, like he always used to do. He stopped and looked at her. "Akane... I am cured" he said,

Akane nodded and smiled, "I know, It's in the Letter" she said, 

"And..."

Akane blinked, "and?"

"I am free from the Amazon Law..." He said, smiling

Akane's heart starts to pump hard, "R-Really?!" Akane realized she was running towards Ranma to hug him. "Oh Ranma I am so hap-" she stopped in the halfway and clench her fist "I.. I am happy for you" she said, 

Ranma noticed this, His heart wrenched.

"I am really happy for you..." Akane said, 

Ranma forced a smile, "My... Akane.. you've really changed. Maybe I won't see a Violent Akane with a mallet anymore" he said, 

"Yeah.. I was so weird back then..." Akane said, giggled 

"No.. You were cute" Ranma did not stopped his mouth (as usual)

Akane heard Ranma... he...said she is cute.. she blinked back the tears and looked away, "Yeah.. so were you" she said, softly.

Ranma bowed his head.

Akane wiped her tears, "Ranma..."

Ranma looked at her

"I.. I didn't do it ... with.. R-Ryouga-" Akane said, crying now "I thought you should know" she said, 

"I know. Nabiki told me everything" Ranma said, controlling the urge of Hugging her again. 

"I am sorry I lied.. I did not know what to do.. I thought you hate me so much and-" Akane said, then she felt her knees gets weak. She was about to fall on her knees when she felt Ranma's strong arms holding her "Ranma..."

"It was my fault.. I did not let you explain everything. I was stupid" Ranma said, crying "I still Love you Akane.. I always have" he said, hugging her tightly. = God I missed her = he felt so good hugging her like this.

Akane was about to returned the embrace when she remembered... Ranma's fiancée... she pulled Ranma away from her "Ranma.. please..." she said, 

Ranma looked confused and wiped his tears, "What Akane?"  
"Remember?" Akane said, smiling sadly "You are not free" she said,   
  
Ranma remembered his fiancée "Oh..."  
  
Akane walk towards Ranma, "Be a good Fiancé to her Ranma," Akane said, caressing Ranma's face. "Because you Love her" she said, she felt her words stabbed her own heart.

Ranma nodded, "How I wish I can turn back the clock.." he said, taking a big backward steps then he looked around the doujou, "How I wish I was going to carry on this place" he said, sniffing. Then Ranma looked at the moon, "Oh maybe its really late now.. I guess I have to get going" he said, wiping the remaining tears in his face, He gulped and approached Akane, He smiled at her. The smile that makes Akane melt...

"Friends?" He asked, extending his hand  
  
Akane nodded, "Friends" she said, she didn't stopped herself from Hugging Ranma. She hugged Ranma tightly. = Let go of him Akane.. he is not yours anymore = she hugged tightly but after a few minutes, she reluctantly let go of him.

"I want you to meet my fiancée... I'll visit you again" he said,  
Akane nodded, "I would like that" she said, = Stupid Akane... why did you say that? =  
Ranma grabbed Akane's hands and kissed it gently "Thanks"

Akane's eyes followed Ranma by gaze... until Ranma disappeared...

Akane fell on her knees and cried... 

  
To be continued.

What will happen back then? ^_^   
Oh boy.. @.@ I hope I did not make you cry @.@ coz I made myself  
Cry back when I wrote this one @.@   
  
Thanks!  
um I was inspired by a fanfic I forgot the title but thanks to   
that person who inspired me hehehe

God bless!


	3. Moving on

Chette: Thank you for reviewing!!! and all your suggestions ^_^  
Do not worry this fanfic is already finish but all I have to do is to cut the stories  
to make it like a chapter fanfic ^_^ Just like the Nightmare and the I miss you  
This one is a short fanfic but it has a different plot (not that different) if you're a real  
fan of Ranma and Akane and read the story, do not be disappointed because this fanfic  
is R+A ^_^ I'm a fan too of Ranma and Akane. So all my fanfics are Ranma + Akane ^^

I wrote this fanfic when I was 17 years old...

SHOUT OUTS!!!

maria - arigato ^_^   
Pkat - ehehe.. too soon :P   
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl - yep it is R+A do not worry!   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - awww *gives you a tissue*   
AmayaSaria - thank you ^_^ 

Enjoy!!!  
KALUGURAN DAKANG BABATAK PHILIP-KUN!  
  
**  
Until the End of Time  
A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by: Chette-chan (chanchan)**

**Chapter 3: ****Moving on...**

Nabiki was about to closed the last light on the house when she saw the Lights of the Doujou still on. She walked towards and stopped when she heard sobbing and sniffles. She run towards the Doujou and saw Akane crying. The floor was wet with her tears. 

Nabiki felt her heart wrenched when she saw her younger sister. "Akane?" she asked, opening her arms. 

Akane sniffs and looked at the Voice, "Na..Nabiki.." she said, she saw Nabiki's arms opened wide. She run towards her sister and cried on her shoulders. 

Nabiki caress Akane's hair. Ever since, Kasumi married Toufou, Nabiki became like Kasumi to Akane. Nabiki is the one that comforts her most. Nabiki is the one that helps her in times of trouble. Akane is also the reason why Nabiki is thinking twice to marry Kunou. She doesn't want to leave her sister. "Shhh.. Akane.. calm down and tell me what happen" she said,

Akane shook her head, "I.. I can't live.. I want to die" she said,   
Nabiki frowned, "Akane don't say that!" she yelled at her, hugging her tightly.  
"Ra-Ranma.. I.. Lost Him *sniffs* Completely" Akane said, crying more.  
  
"But Akane-chan! He doesn't deserve you! There are lots of people who loves you!" Nabiki said, she pulled Akane's face. "Look at me. This time Akane-chan.. Moved on. Ranma moved on, and you must too" she said, 

"I can't" Akane sobs, "I Love Ranma very much" she added,

"Akane! You can't just stop here! What about those people who Love you! They are the ones that made you strong when Ranma left you! Because of them! Are you're just going to leave them?" she asked, 

"Oneechan..." Akane sobs, 

Nabiki pushed Akane gently, "Look at me Akane-chan... You're Strong. You're a Martial Artist. You're Akane Tendou! Remember that!" Nabiki said, 

Akane didn't say anything. She continued to cry and Nabiki just held her for as long as she needs comfort.

Morning...

Akane yawn and stood up. She looked outside the window and saw birds flying. She smiled to herself. She looked at the clock and realized its still early. She went towards the kitchen and was about to cook breakfast when she saw Kasumi and Nabiki.

"Kasumi? you're still here?" Akane asked,  
Kasumi smiled, "Hai. I am still here. I'll stay here until Saturday" she said,   
"yeah, you should take a rest from cooking" Nabiki said, winking.  
Akane smiled, and took a seat. She yawn again.

Kasumi looked at Akane, "Um.. Akane.. You already know that Ranma is going to marry some girl right?" she said,  
  
Nabiki took a sip of her coffee, she looked at her sister. 

"Yeah I know Oneechan" Akane said , tucking her robe.  
"And Ranma told us that he will visit here on Saturday with her Fiancée" Kasumi said, 

Akane almost fell on her chair, "SATURDAY!!!"

Nabiki looked, she thought that Akane already recovered, but the look on her face proves that she still hadn't recovered "Are you okay Akane you look pale" Nabiki said, worried. 

"No that's not it Oneechan" Akane said, blushing, "You see.. I have a date on Saturday" 

Nabiki blinks, "Really?" she asked, Akane nodded, "But you don't like someone right now... don't tell me you did not told me about 'this guy' Akane..." Nabiki said, frowning

"It is Shitoru-kun, Oneechan" Akane said, giggling.  
"Oh! Your Best friend Guy!" Nabiki said, smiling  
  
Akane nodded, 

"you know that guy is good for you Akane" Mr.Tendou entered the kitchen and heard about Akane's date. "Plus. His Father is also my friend" he said, patting Akane's shoulder. 

"and Rich too, richer than Kuno-baby" Nabiki wink  
Akane giggled, "He's taking me to Japon's Jr concert and had a backstage ticket"   
  
"WHAT?!?!" Nabiki yelled, she almost fell on her chair too. "Oh!!! You're sooo arghh!!! Can't believe He did!! arghh!!! I Love that Band!!!" she yelled, "Oh I would want to meet Shunsuke, Yuki and Taskiwa in Person!!!" she yelled,

Akane shook her head, "Well yeah, I would not want to passed by this opportunity since they are my favorite band too." she said, 

"By the way, is he now your Boyfriend Akane?" Kasumi asked,   
  
Akane blushed, "I don't know... But He is a nice one right?"  
"Why don't you give him a chance?" Mr.Tendou asked, looking at his youngest daughter.  
  
Akane smiled, she like that idea. "Yeah I'll think about it" she said, 

School... 

Akane entered their room. It is the President and Vice President of the student council Room. She smiled when Shitoru smiled at her. He was busy talking with Minko (The secretary). After a few seconds, Minko left them alone.

Akane looked at the still busy President. She examined Shitoru. Shitoru is a very handsome guy. Brown hair and hazel eyes like hers. His Body is well built too since He is a Ninja. He looks more handsome when he do his cute funny faces. He is fun to be with, Intelligent, Understanding, caring, Loving.. a perfect boyfriend. 

Shitoru felt Akane's eyes looking at him. He looked and saw Akane looked away when he looked at her. He smiled and approached her.

"Ohayou, Late again?" he asked, sitting on one of Akane's chairs.  
  
"Yeah..." Akane said, smiling sheeply, "But here's your umbrella" she said, giving the umbrella to him.   
  
Shitoru smiled and took it. Then he looked at Akane, "Akane.. did you cry?" he asked,   
Akane blushed and shook her head,  
"Do not lie to me Akane"   
Akane sighed, "Um.. Ranma visited us last night" she said,

Shitoru frowned, He knows Ranma, but not in person. He knows Ranma because Akane told him about this guy 'Ranma'. He also knows Akane's feelings.

"So what happen?" Shitoru asked,   
"Well it turns out that He moved on" Akane said, bowing her head.  
Shitoru frowned, "Are you okay with that?" he asked,  
Akane smiled, "Yeah.. Nabiki comforted me last night"   
  
Shitoru smiled, "Well I am glad she did, otherwise you could have call me and you know that I'll be there! Less than um... 15 minutes hehehe" 

Akane giggled, "I know Sir"

"Well Let's get back to work. I am glad you're okay now Akane"   
  
Akane smiled, Shitoru stood up and gave Akane a salute and a wink.

"Um Shitoru?"  
  
Shitoru blinked, "Yes?"  
  
"Can we meet at the Canteen after our final class?" she asked,  
Shitoru made a funny face, Akane giggled.   
  
"Well....Okay! I'll meet ya there"

  
  
After class... 

Shitoru spotted Akane on the Canteen waiting for him 

"You're late" Akane said   
  
Shitoru frowned, "Sorry Princess. But the Principal has some errands for me to do" he said, taking a seat beside her. "So what can I do for you?" 

Akane smiled, and faced him. "I...I want to say thanks for your kindness, for these past years that passed by.. for the thick and thin of our friendship.. Thank you" she said, with a sincerity.

Shitoru smiled, "You don't have to say that Akane, I am doing this because I care for you. I am your Best friend"

Akane smiled, "You're also my suitor even you know my past"   
"Past is past Akane-chan" Shitoru smiled,  
  
Akane shook her head, "Why are you doing this?" Akane asked, "Besides you're my suitor.. besides you're my best friend.. why are you doing this?"

"Because I Love you" 

Akane bit her lip. When Shitoru spoke those words... it came out really soft, good and romantic.   
  
Shitoru took Akane's hands, and covered Akane's hands on his hands. "When a person said I Love you... It means I Give my Love to you. I will do anything for you. I give everything for you" he said, 

Akane controlled her tears, "Shitoru-kun..."  
Shitoru kissed Akane's hands, "I Love you.. Akane Tendou"

"And.. I Love you too Shitoru Osaka.."

Shitoru eyes widening, Did he heard her saying.. I love you? Or is he hallucinating.. 

"Akane?"

Akane smiled, "I do Love you" she said, softly.  
"You mean? Am I dreaming?" He asked, blinking  
Akane giggled, "No you're not dreaming" she said, 

Shitoru smiled brightly, his handsome face showing more than ever. Then he stood up and shaking "She...She..." he bow down,

Akane now looks confused...

Then Shitoru jumped very High   
All the students stared at him 

"Is he all right?" said the other   
"Our President is going nuts!" said the other. 

"Shitoru-kun-" Akane is trying to calm her newly boyfriend, and she is also looking around.  
  
Shitoru continued jumping and yelling "AKANE! YES! YES! YATTA! YATTA!" He leaped high, (of course he's a ninja) then he landed in front of some students "Akane is now my girl!" 

Some boys groaned, Akane is not free anymore. Akane giggled at the sight of Shitoru's craziness.

Then he run towards Akane.   
Akane was blushing big time.  
  
Shitoru held Akane's hands, "I LOVE YOU AKANE-CHAN" he smile, "I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!!" he yelled at school.

"Maybe we should call the campus discipline committee?" asked the other guy, frowning  
"But He is the president of the disciplinary committee remember?" said the girl  
"Oh yeah.. totally forgot..."

Then the students saw Shitoru kissed Akane. This surprise Akane because she didn't expect that Shitoru will do that, especially in front of the students. But the Kiss is so sweet, true and wonderful. She could not control herself to kiss him back. Also, she realized... with this Kiss...

She finally free herself from her past. 

  
To be continued.

What will happen back then? ^_^   



	4. Ranma meets Shitoru

Chette:Do not worry this fanfic is already finish but all I have to do is to cut the stories  
to make it like a chapter fanfic ^_^ Just like the Nightmare and the I miss you  
This one is a short fanfic but it has a different plot (not that different) if you're a real  
fan of Ranma and Akane and read the story, do not be disappointed because this fanfic  
is R+A ^_^ I'm a fan too of Ranma and Akane. So all my fanfics are Ranma + Akane ^^

I wrote this fanfic when I was 17 years old...

Shout outs!

AnimeObsessionFantasy - This is Ranma + akane remember? just read the chapters until its finish okay? *gives you hankies*  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl - well just read the other chapters ^_^ but I guarantee you that this is a Ranma + Akane ^_^ 

Rokawa - hehehe showdown ^_^ well its not a showdown but they're definitely going to "MEET"  
FACE TO FACE ^_^ buwahahahhha!  
  
maria - yep its already update ^_^   
AmayaSaria - yep new chapter is up!   
Darkest Flame - this story is R+A do not worry @.@   
NO!! - If you are mad because there is no Ranma and Akane, then I want to tell you that this fanfic is about Ranma and Akane. About your words, God bless you ^_^  
  
Enjoy!!!  
KALUGURAN DAKANG BABATAK PHILIP-KUN!  
English is not my first language ^_^  
  
**  
Until the End of Time  
A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by: Chette-chan (chanchan)**

**Chapter 4: Ranma Meets Shitoru**

  
Saturday evening... 

Nabiki is practically having some jitters. it was her final days of being a single. She is excited at the same time, afraid. 

"Nabiki-chan, are you okay?" Kasumi asked, looking at her panicking sister.   
"Oneechan!" Nabiki yelled,   
"Just 2 days you will be Mrs.kunou" Kasumi said,  
  
"Yeah and I am so nervous!" Nabiki said, sighing "I mean, I never would believe that after the selling photos of Ranma and Akane to Him... now I am going to marry him!" she said, looking at the mirror. "So everything is all set for tonight?" she asked,   
  
"Well Akane could not cook tonight because she is going out and I know you know that" Kasumi said, smiling. "Oh did I told you that Shitoru is now Akane's Boyfriend?" Kasumi asked,

Nabiki gasped, "REALLY?!" 

"yes"

"Whoa! It's about time!" Nabiki giggled, "So that explains why for these past days she was coming home late because she is on a date!" she added, "So where is she now?" she asked,

"Preparing for her date" Kasumi said,

"Well let's go and see how she is doing!" Nabiki said, 

  
Inside Akane's room...

Akane is practically panicking. She can't choose a good dress for her date! It wasn't a typical Akane. She has no trouble picking up some clothes to wear... but today is a special date. 

*Need help?* 

Akane looked at the voices. She didn't heard the door opened but she smiled sheeply at her sisters, "Would you?" 

Nabiki entered the room, "What's the matter Akane? you never had difficulty to picked a dress" she said, 

Akane frowned, "I know but this is a special date..." Akane said, sighing then she looked at the clock, "Only 2 hours left.. and I can't still pick up a dress!" she yelled at herself.

Nabiki kneeled and picked a cute Red Blouse "This is cute" she said, then she searched for a partner and she saw a tight black pants and a red mini-skirt. "Hey Kasumi-san what do you think? The Pants one or the Mini-skirt?" she asked, showing the two of them.

"I'll go for the pants one" Kasumi said,

Nabiki examined it and tossed it on the bed, "Nah, I'll go for this" she said, giving the red blouse and red miniskirt to Akane, "Shitoru have a car right?" she asked,

Akane nodded, 

"Okay then..." 

They left Akane for a second, When Akane said she already changed her clothes. They entered the room and saw Akane standing in front of the mirror. 

"How is it?" she asked,

Nabiki whistled, "It looked a like a sexy cocktailed dress" she said, eyeing the blouse.  
Kasumi giggled, "Good match Nabiki-chan" she said,  
"Yep. Now Braid your hair" Nabiki said, winking

"I can't braid my hair, It's difficult" Akane said, frowning  
Nabiki nodded, "That is why sit here" Nabiki said, patting the chair.   
  
Akane sat on the chair and Kasumi started to braid Akane's hair.

After a few more minutes...

Mr.Soun Tendou heard the Door opened and He peeked and saw His friend Genma Saotome.   
  
"Genma!!!"  
"Soun!!!"

They hugged each other. Then Mr.Tendou, saw Nodoka Saotome, Ranma Saotome and a chinese girl. Mr.Tendou noticed that Ranma's arms were on the chinese girl, 

"So I take this girl is your fiancée Ranma?" Mr.Tendou asked,

Ranma smiled, "Yes Her name is Pienyang" he said, then he took Pienyang's hands and kissed it, "But she wants to be called Pien" 

"Good evening Pien" Mr.Tendou said, smiling. "Welcome to the Tendou's... Ranma lived here for almost 4 years" he said, smiling

Pien smiled, "Yes Pien knows and now she say thank you for taking care of Ranma" she said, then she leaned on Ranma's chest. 

"Well let's all come inside and have-"

*Mr. Tendou?*

They all looked at the voice. and they saw a very handsome guy wearing a maroon polo sleeves and black pants. On his hands were flowers. "Good evening"

"Shitoru-kun!!!" Mr.Tendou run towards the guy and hugged him very tight.   
  
The guy smiled and hug Mr.Tendou back, "How are you sir?"  
  
Mr.Tendou smiled and released him, "I am very fine" He said, patting the guy's back. "How are your parents?" 

"They are both fine sir, speaking of my parents, my dad told me to asked you if you could help him tomorrow for the charity?" he asked, "You see dad's next project will be at the orphanage" he added, 

"I'd be glad too!" Mr. Tendou beamed.

Ranma smiled, Mr.Tendou found a friend after all, aside from them.

Mr.Saotome coughed to get Mr.Tendou's Attention. "So who is your handsome friend?" he asked,

Mr.Tendou laughed, "Oh Gomen," he scratched his head, "I've been pretty preoccupied to him and I forgot you're all there" he said, 

Mr.Saotome frowned, 

"Well Everybody I want you to meet Shitoru Osaka" Mr.Tendou said, smiling. "He is very nice lad and his parents are government officials" he said, "We met them when I helped out for the first time in their project and since Shitoru and my children knew each other, so I became friends with his family too" Mr.Tendou said,

Ranma smiled, "That's nice to hear Mr. Tendou... I'm glad you have a good friend now" he said, 

"I am very proud of Shitoru... At his age he did helped a lot of people" he said, patting Shitoru's back

Shitoru blushed "er.. thanks.. Mr.Tendou..." he said,

"and now Shitoru, I want you to meet my friends... eversince when I was young" Mr.Tendou said, "This is Genma, Nodoka and Ranma Saotome" he said, 

Shitoru approached them and one by one reached out for a handshake. But when it was Ranma's turn. He smiled at him and offered a handshake. "So.. You're Ranma Saotome" he said, 

Ranma blinked, "Yeah..."

Shitoru looked at the chinese girl, "and you must be?" Shitoru asked the lady 

"Pienyang, Ranma's Fiancée" Pien said, blushing

Ranma frowned, seeing his fiancée blush.

  
*Shitoru-kun!*

They all looked at the voice, Nabiki runs to meet Shitoru. Nabiki stopped in front of Shitoru and tapped Shitoru's shoulders. "Congratulations! you Big lucky boy" she said, then she punch him playfully

"ouch" Shitoru said, then he stick his tongue out.

Ranma looked at Shitoru = Who is this guy? =

Shitoru blushed ,

Mr.Tendou looked at Nabiki, "What do you mean Nabiki-chan?" Mr.Tendou asked 

Nabiki smiled and winked at Shitoru, "Dad, Shitoru is no longer Akane's Suitor" 

Ranma's stared shock at Nabiki. "What do you mean by that Oneechan?" Ranma asked 

Nabiki giggled, "Shitoru here managed to make Akane say YES! now he is the Boyfriend of Akane Tendou!" she said, patting Shitoru's shoulder, "Neh? you're the first boy who courted Akane and Akane said yes and I am not kidding" Nabiki said, looking at Shitoru

Shitoru blushed more,

Mr.Tendou cried, "Oh this is a happy day!!!" he said, then he hugged Shitoru "I can call Shitoru now my son!!!"   
  
"B-B-Boyfriend?" Ranma yelled, clenching his fist.

Nabiki blinked, "Of course, don't you think it's about time that Akane decides to be happy for herself?" she asked, looking at Ranma.

The Two Saotome's noticed Ranma's invisible Frustration and Jealousy.

"But-" Ranma groaned, making Pien looked at him. 

"Is she ready?" Shitoru asked, 

"Ready for what?" Ranma asked growling, frustrated now. You can see in his face.

"For our date" Shitoru said, smiling at him.

"WHAT?!" Ranma yelled, "But-"

Nabiki smiled at Ranma "Oh yeah, she can't join us for dinner too because she can't cancel her important date just chatting on all of us." 

Ranma growled, "How can you be sure that He can protect Akane?" Ranma asked suddenly 

  
*Ranma, Don't worry Shitoru is a Ninja* 

They turn their head to the voice and saw a very beautiful girl smiling, she is wearing a red blouse and a red miniskirt, black boots, her hair braided and wearing a little make up. 

"A-ka-ne?" Ranma managed to say, His jaw dropped... 

Akane is smiling.. but not for him.. for... Ranma glared at Shitoru once again.

Akane opened her arms wide and Shitoru run towards her, He gave the flowers to her and hugged each other in front of others. Ranma looked away, 

"how do I look Shitoru?" Akane asked , she turn around  
"What can I say?" Shitoru asked, "I'm speechless!" he added,  
  
"Akane-san?"

Akane turned to the voice and smiled at Mrs.Saotome, "Hello Aunt Saotome" she said,  
"My.. You.. Look so beautiful..." she said, smiling  
Akane blushed,   
  
"So you grew your hair again?" Mr.Saotome asked, smiling  
Akane nodded,

Without Warning, Shitoru carried Akane and Akane shrieked, Ranma controlled his urge to punch Shitoru or kicked him out of the house. 

"My How Perfect! A match made in heave-" Mr.Saotome said, Ranma gave his father a dagger look, Mr.Saotome stopped.

Shitoru put Akane down, and approached Ranma, "Hello There Ranma" Akane smiled, Then she saw a Chinese girl holding Ranma's arms, "So you're Ranma's fiancée?" she asked,

"Pienyang" she said,

Akane smiled, "Nice to meet you Pienyang" she said,  
  
"Call me Pien" she said smiling, "So you are Akane Tendou?" 

Akane nodded,

"Ranma is lying when he said Akane is pretty..." Pien said, 

Akane looked at Ranma, who is busy glaring at Shitoru. = he told me, I'm pretty? to his fiancée = 

Shitoru blinked, "What do you mean by that?" he asked, looking at Pien and ignoring Ranma's look.

"Akane is not only pretty but she is beautiful" she said,

Akane blushed, "Thanks..." she said,

"Shitoru very lucky guy" she said, blushing every time she can see Shitoru's handsome face.

"Well thank you" Shitoru said, then look at the watch "Oh looks like we need to hit the road Akane, the concert will start and I promise my cousin that he will meet you" Shitoru said 

Nabiki heard that. "and who is that Cousin of yours?" Nabiki asked 

"SHUNSUKE OSAKA, a Japon's Jr. Member" Shitoru said 

Nabiki fainted! 

"Nabiki!" Akane yelled, But Mr.Tendou caught her.

"is she okay?" Shitoru asked, looking at Akane. 

Akane giggled and nodded "We better go Shitoru" Akane said , still giggling. 

"But why she fainted?" he asked , 

"My Sister and I are number One fans of Japon's Jr. and she had a crush on your Cousin, Shunsuke Osaka" Akane said, 

Shitoru smiled, "Oh I see..." 

Akane nodded, then she turn to look at everyone. "We have to go now, bye everybody! Sorry Ranma We will talk sometime" she said, she gave her last smile to Ranma.

Ranma gritted her teeth and did not stop glaring at Shitoru until they disappeared. 

  
at the Concert 

"The concert will start any minute but let's go first at the backstage" Shitoru said, 

Akane nodded and slowly followed him. 

  
At Backstage... 

*do we can! Ohhh!*  
*Shut up! It's we can do!*  
*Sorry* 

Akane passed by them, and they all look at her. 

*Hey! It's Shitoru!* 

Shitoru smiled and hugged Akane 

"who is the beautiful Girl?" Yuzuru asked   
  
"This is Akane Tendou, guys. She is my Girlfriend" 

"Nice to meet such beauty" said Ken 

Akane smiled, she can't believe that she is in the center of the Members of her favorite band. 

*Hey! Where is my Stuff toy!* 

*Cut it out Yuki!* 

Then a handsome boy approached Shitoru and jumped on Shitoru's back 

"Argh! you're so heavy let go of me Yuki!" Shitoru said, 

"Shitoru-kun! How are you? Have you seen my stuff toy?" Then he was about to punch Shitoru playfully when he stopped and saw Akane. "my.. Kawaii Onna..."

Akane blushed, one of her crushes just stared at her 

Shitoru punched Yuki playfully, "She is my Girlfriend, back off" Shitoru said, 

"So why are you here?" Yuki asked 

"Of course! we came here for the Concert" 

Yuki frowned, "Baka what I mean here. Backstage" Yuki smiled,

"Looking for my Cousin, I promise him to introduce my Girlfriend" Shitoru said, smiling

"Oh okay wait a minute, I think He is with Hideaki" Yuki said, "SHUN!" he yelled, 

Another handsome man looked at him and smiled, he was practicing some moves. 

"Stop dancing first! your cousin is here!" 

The boy smiled and approached them "Shito! nice for you to come" He said, 

"Anything for you Coz'" Shitoru held Akane's hand "This is Akane Tendou, my Girlfriend. She seems one of your fans" 

"Hello" Shunsuke smiled,

Akane blushed 

"Ohh...a lovely girl, Can I borrow her for a second coz?" 

"No way!" 

"Just kidding" he said, winking at Akane. "Okay then I'm so glad that I met you Akane, You won't regret saying 'yes' to that guy" he said, pointing at Shitoru 

Akane blushed and nodded,

"Okay Japons! 5 minutes!"

"Let's go Akane, the show start at any minute" Shitoru said,

Akane nodded, "Oh yeah Shunsuke? Can you give me a picture? It's for my Sister" she said, "It's kinda one of my Wedding gifts" 

"Why would you want to give Nabiki-chan a picture of my cousin as her wedding gift?" Shitoru asked, 

Shunsuke is just smiling

"I just want to trick her" Akane said, then she turned to look at Shunuske "Please?"  
  
"Okay I'll give it to you after the show, you'll hang out with us right?" Shunsuke asked, looking at Shitoru 

Shitoru nodded,   
Akane smiled,

  
Meanwhile back at the Tendou's... 

The Kunou's are present this time. They are talking about the wedding. There was a Problem, Tatewaki's cousin couldn't make it in their wedding.

"So who may I asked is the Maid of Honor?" Dr.Toufou asked ,

"It's Akane" Nabiki said , sipping her tea

"What about the best man?" Kasumi asked 

"That's the problem.. my cousin could not make it... Ah!" Tatewaki said, looked at Ranma, "Do you want to be my best man?" he asked,

"ME?!" Ranma asked,

"I don't have any choice" Tatewaki said,

"Yes sure... just don't talk to me with using those freaky words, I'm glad you stopped doing that though" he said, shivering. 

"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed,

"What is it, Darling?" Toufou asked,

"Well if Ranma is the Best man... and Akane is the Maid of Honor..." Kasumi said, "Are they partners again?" she asked, 

Ranma's jaw dropped.   
He just realized now   
partners... again....

To be continued.

Buwahahhaha Ranma + Akane!  
Partners again?!  
  
God bless!


	5. Friendship

Chette: Hello everyone!!! 

Please visit our ranma page (Url at our profile page) and you'll see the html works of my stories. (yep I made them.. you'll see the art of Shitoru also and a lot more) ^_^ And If you have a better story ^_^ that revolves around Ranma and Akane, please submit it to us and we will post them at the page ^_^ Thanks!!!

Leave a message in our tagboard okay? thanks!!!  
  
Do not worry this fanfic is already finish but all I have to do is to cut the stories  
to make it like a chapter fanfic ^_^ Just like the Nightmare and the I miss you  
This one is a short fanfic but it has a different plot (not that different) if you're a real  
fan of Ranma and Akane and read the story, do not be disappointed because this fanfic  
is R+A ^_^ I'm a fan too of Ranma and Akane. So all my fanfics are Ranma + Akane ^^

I wrote this fanfic when I was 17 years old...

R+R and please read my other fanfics!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - teehee yep amusing ^_^   
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl - Shitoru + Pien? I don't think so...   
  
Enjoy!!!  
KALUGURAN DAKANG BABATAK PHILIP-KUN!  
English is not my first language :P  
  
  
** Until the End of Time  
A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by: Chette-chan (chanchan)**

**Chapter 5: ****Friendship**
    
    _I'm aching for something
    Because I just realized it
    Wish I can tell, I want to make up with you
    Sometimes when I want to cry, I close my eyes 
    You're here, and I wish for love
    At any time, I want your heart to be by my side
    That's why I'm here, I'm looking for your love
    If we're together, we'll change tears into kindness
    The dream will surely come true__
    - Ranma Saotome_

When Ranma came back to his senses, he looked at everyone who were busy talking more about Nabiki's wedding. He looked around and excused himself. Ranma stood up and looked around the house again. True. So many changes happen but the house is still the same. He went upstairs and saw Akane's room. 

He planned to go there but stop in front of Akane's room. He looked on the other side and saw his bedroom (in the tendous) is open. He walked towards his room and saw Pien sleeping. He smiled and left her alone to rest. 

After that, he looked at Akane's door again. He growled and walk towards the room, slowly he opened it and went inside.

Inside.. nothing changed, well except on Akane's desk. He walk towards the desk and saw a two (2) picture frames. One is the picture he gave last Christmas. In the Picture were all of them, together with the Togenkyo guys. He smiled seeing the picture. He remembered the time, he gave this gift to Akane. 

Then he saw another one. He picked it up and frown. It is a beautiful picture of Shitoru and Akane. Ranma sighed and admired Akane. She sure looks beautiful than ever and also she looks very very happy. 

Ranma sighed and put the pictures down, "She is happy Ranma... so just let her be..." he said to himself, fighting back the tears. 

Then He accidentally looked at the window and saw a car stopping. = They're here... = he hurriedly run towards them.

Outside...  
  
Shitoru saw a black limousine "Whoa! a Limousine! Don't tell me Mom went here" he asked, as he stopped the car. 

Akane recognized the plate number "No, it's the Kunous." Akane said, smiling looking at the limousine, then she turned to look at her boyfriend. "The wedding will be on Monday, you're coming right?" she asked, 

Shitoru grabbed Akane's hands softly, "Sure I-" then he remembered something and frowned,   
"What's wrong Shitoru?" Akane asked,  
  
"Monday you say? I can't.." Shitoru said, frowning. "My family will visit our relatives at Nagoya... My Aunt is sick and we have to go there" Shitoru said, "But I want to be with you and I want to see Nabiki-Oneechan's wedding..." he finished frowning.

Akane sighed, but she squeezed Shitoru's hands "I understand Shitoru... It is okay if you can't come at the wedding. You have to be with your Aunt, because she is sick" Akane replied, lovingly.

"But-" Shitoru stopped when Akane put her index finger on his lips, 

"Your Aunt is important. I understand" she said, smiling

Shitoru frowned, "Okay.. then, just give my regards to Nabiki-Oneechan" he said, opening his door. After that He went out of the car and run towards Akane's side to open the door for her. "Here you go princess" he said, then he bowed.

Akane giggled, and went out of the car. "arigato my knight" she said and then when she is out, and Shitoru closed the door of the car. Akane gave Shitoru a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for the wonderful night.. I really enjoyed it" she said, 

Shitoru smiled and wrapped his arms around Akane's waist.

  
Ranma stopped hearing Shitoru and Akane. He walk slowly at the wooden gate and He thank his stars for the gate was open a little. Then He peeked and saw them. His grip at the wooden door became tight because he saw Shitoru holding Akane's waist.

*But do not worry Akane-chan... I will try my best to come at the wedding, if I have to jump and use my ninja skills just to get here on time I'll do it* 

*can you do that?*

*Well I'll do anything that I can, so that I'll see my Akane-chan in a sexy bridesmaid dress*

*Shitoru no BAKA*   
  
Ranma felt the world collapse on his head. Akane used to CALL HIM.. and ONLY HIM that...

*How about my kiss?*   
  
*I did kiss you before going out, didn't I?*   
  
*That's for Goodbye, how about for the Goodnight?*   
  
*You're such a PERVERT*

Ranma frowned, = She used to call me that also... = Ranma became more depressed as ever.  
  
*Come on*   
  
*Okay, since you deserve it*   
  
Ranma clenched his fist, he couldn't stand seeing Akane with another guy and hell couldn't stand seeing Akane KISS another guy.  
  
  
Akane gave Shitoru and passionate kiss...  
  
Ranma looked away, when he realized the kiss was a long and sweet one, he decided to walk away.  
  
After the kiss...  
  
"Wow.. How about another One Akane-chan?" Shitoru said, leaning again.

But Akane giggled and gently pushed Shitoru away from her, "Hentai, get into the car. It's getting late" Akane said, smiling  
  
"Aww.. Oh okay.. Oyasumi nasai hime (princess)" Shitoru said, releasing Akane and then he bowed in front of her.  
  
"Oyasumi" Akane said, smiling

  
After a few seconds...

Ranma continued to walk, he feels so depressed and so hopeless... He is also fighting back his tears.  
  
*Ran-ma?*  
  
Ranma turned at the voice and saw Akane. "Oh h-hi Ah, A-Ak-Akane!" Ranma greeted nervously, he just realized that he is walking very slow. = Damn! now I am turning into Ryouga? = he cleared his throat still fighting back his tears, he forced a smile. "H-How was your date?"  
  
Akane frowned seeing Ranma's face. "You look sad, what happened?" Akane asked  
  
"Just a little 'PERSONAL Problem' really! but I am fine." Ranma said, scratching his head, "S-So how was your date?" Ranma asked, still forcing to smile.  
  
Akane smiled, "It was FANTASTIC! A memorable date I may say Shitoru is so...so..." she sighed dreamily and looked up at the stars.  
  
"Lucky" Ranma whispered, softly  
  
"Beg your pardon?" Akane asked, looking at Ranma  
  
Ranma gulped "W-what I mean is...um, the greatest?" Ranma asked, nervously.  
  
Akane smiled "He is the MOST ROMANTIC MAN I'VE EVER MET" she finished,

"Oh..."

Akane smiled and looked back at Ranma, "Hey wanna talk?" she asked, giving Ranma one of her cute smiles that makes Ranma go crazy.

Ranma looked down and felt his cheeks flushed when he saw Akane's smile "S-sure..."

  
After a few seconds, they were in front of the Tendou's pond. or the Koi (Love) pond. Ranma and Akane sat in front of the pond.

"H-How did you met him?" Ranma asked, breaking the silence

Akane blinked, "who?"

"S-Shitoru..."

Akane smiled, "I met him, when I entered Mizunoikan, that's where I am studying right now... Three (3) years to be exact when you left Japan"  
  
  
(Flashback)  
(Note: Akane's voice - ** )  
  
Man1: A LOVELY TRANSFEREE...  
Man2: Indeed  
Akane: what do you want?  
Man3: and High spirited  
Man4: I like woman who are strong  
Man1: Indeed!  
  
Akane: (annoyed) I don't know what the hell are you planning too? But I am late, so will you please leave me alone!  
  
(* I was about to leave when, someone GRABBED my arm *)  
  
Akane: Let me go!  
Man3: SHE IS STRONG!  
Akane: (yelling) If you don't! You're gonna be so sorry!  
Man1: Really?  
Akane: Yes! Like this!  
  
Akane jumped up and turned around and kick the guy, because of the pain the guy release her. Then Akane jump on the other side and pose

Akane: AKANE TENDOU. DON'T MESS WITH THE OWNER OF THE 'ANYTHING GOES MARTIAL ARTS GYM'  
  
Man1: Glad to meet you (Pose to fight) FUKI YATSU! Ninja leader of the Fukiyatsu  
Ninja arts and may I say that...I like your STYLE.  
  
Akane: I can do WHAT YOU CAN DO! MY arts is UNLIMITED!  
  
Fukiyatsu: Really? how about some demonstration. a fight!  
  
Akane: You're on!  
  
(end of Flash back)

  
"and you won?" Ranma asked, looking at her  
Akane smiled cutely, "I didn't. um.. they were good" Akane said, blushing.

  
(Flash back)  
  
Fukiyatsu: Give up? Anything goes Martial arts?  
  
Akane: (Thinking) I can't stand, my feet hurts...am I bleeding? 

(end of flash back)  
  
  
"I couldn't stand, my feet is bleeding because of those weapons" Akane said  
  
"We are BETTER than Ninjas, Akane" Ranma complemented, "Even with weapons" he swayed his index finger in front of Akane's face.  
  
Akane grinned "You know my Capabilities Ranma"   
  
".........."

Akane patted his shoulders "I am expecting some INSULTS HERE"  
  
Ranma murmured "Kawaiikune"  
  
Akane smiled, "That's better"  
  
"Anyway what happened next?" Ranma asked,  
  
"So where was I? oh yes, I couldn't stand there. I realized my feet is bleeding. They used those star weapons" Akane said  
  
Ranma gasped, "Those are dangerous Akane!"  
  
"Yeah, then another bunch of Star weapons landed on their front. I looked and saw a guy. glaring at them"  
  
  
(Flashback)

Boy: Don't pick up girls Yatsu!  
Fukiyatsu: Oh, if it isn't Shitoru.  
Shitoru: Are you trying to bully a poor girl?  
  
(* I got angry, He called me 'poor' *)  
  
Akane: Excuse me?!  
  
(* He didn't looked at me, still staring at them *)  
  
Shitoru: You shouldn't fight them, you should RESPECT THEM. You know she CAN'T FIGHT. so stop bullying her!  
  
Akane: HEY!  
  
Fukiyatsu: if you're concern about her, why don't you FIGHT me?  
Shitoru: I don't WANT Too. I am not like you  
Fukiyatsu: Chicken?  
Shitoru: I just HATE FIGHTING WEAKLINGS  
Fukiyatsu: No, you're just CHICK- CHICKEN!  
Shitoru: WHY YOU!  
  
(* They begun to fought, I realized he is also a ninja but He is very good and He won the battle*)   
  
Fukiyatsu: (Running away) I'll get my revenge! Just you wait!  
Shitoru: SO! who's CHICKEN NOW?!  
Akane: (Thinking) He is GOOD.  
  
(* Then he looked at me and smiled, that look made girls go crazy. But knowing me Ranma, I felt disgust. Especially when I remembered what he called me...*)  
  
Shitoru: Did they hurt you miss?  
Akane: I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!  
Shitoru: Aren't you Glad I-  
Akane: NO! That is my fight! I am a MARTIAL ARTIST TOO YOU KNOW!  
Shitoru: Oh I thought you're-  
Akane: SHUT UP!  
Shitoru: Oh how UNCUTE she can GET.  
Akane: What did you say?!  
Shitoru: UNCUTE! Geez! I was just trying to help you!  
Akane: You're such a stuck up jerk!  
Shitoru: REALLY!  
Akane: YEAH!

(end of flashback)  
  
  
"We fought, like we used to do." Akane said, looking at Ranma. "I Guess calling me Uncute, reminds me of our past engagement" Akane said  
  
"Yeah" Ranma said, looking back at the Koi pond.  
  
"But then he Noticed that my feet is bleeding and he carried me..."  
  
  
(Flash back)

Akane: Put me down! you PERVERT!   
Shitoru: Come on! You're BLEEDING! Stupid! I need to bring you in the clinic.   
Akane: What did you call me?!  
Shitoru: JUST shut up!  
  
(*I am grateful, if he hadn't bring me to the clinic, I could have lose one foot. And then after a few hours... He visited me*)  
  
Akane: Sorry  
Shitoru: Miracle! you can Apologize?  
Akane: What do you mean by that!?  
Shitoru: (crossing his arms) A violent girl? I mean I am just surprise.  
  
(* and because I am mad and needed to thank him, instead of saying it again, I gave him a Tomboy thanks*)  
  
*PUNCH!*  
  
Shitoru: (Holding his cheek) What did you do that for?  
Akane: That's what VIOLENT PERSONS WAY of saying THANK YOU.

(end of flash back)

  
"We were always fighting" Akane said  
  
"Like 'US'?" Ranma asked, looking back at her.  
  
Akane smiled sadly, "yeah.. Like Us..." she said, for a moment she got lost in Ranma's lonely blue eyes. She found herself staring at those lovely blue eyes again... Akane realizing what she is doing, she looked away and blushed, "Yes. Just like Us. I never Thought of if though, Anyway we never had a Peaceful conversation. Not until the election time"  
  
"Election?"   
  
Akane smiled, "yes, We saw each other signing for the candidates of the upcoming Election..." she said, looking up at the stars.  
  
  
(Flash back)

Shitoru: What are you doing in here?  
Akane: That's my LINE!  
Shitoru: I am running for President.  
Akane: really?  
Shitoru: (smirking) Yeah, and thought I could do it and I WILL WIN.  
Akane: (annoyed) So much confidence   
Shitoru: That help you know? what about you  
Akane: I am running for Vice President   
Shitoru: Oh really, well god speed   
Akane: (smile) thanks... I am nervous though  
Shitoru: don't be. Just be yourself  
  
(* He smiled for the first time and I blushed,*)  
  
Akane: (Blush) Thanks  
Shitoru: (Blush) Never realized You're SO CUTE when you smile  
  
(* I blushed and smiled again*)  
  
Shitoru: (turning away) Although I don't think that an Uncute girl like you is okay with me in my office and to top that she is violent. The office is a delicate place you know that (turning to look at Akane again)

Akane: (angry) I'll show you! If I win I'll be a good Vice President!  
  
  
Principal: Thank you very much, Kakushai, now let's hear from the Last candidate of President. Shitoru Osaka!  
  
(* Everybody clapped their hands.*)  
  
Shitoru: FIRST AND FOREMOST FOR THOSE OF YOU, WHO DOESN'T KNOW ME MIGHT US WELL INTRODUCE MYSELF. I AM Shitoru OSAKA. 2ND YEAR COLLEGE STUDENT TAKING UP MEDICINE.   
I RUN FOR PRESIDENT BECAUSE I WANT TO CHANGE SOME OF THE RULES HERE. THERE ARE THINGS WHICH DISAPPOINTS ME AND I HAVE PLANS TO CHANGE THINGS. FOR THE BETTER. SO PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE TO CHANGE THINGS HERE FOR THE BETTER. I DON'T SAY THAT I'M A PERFECT PRESIDENT BUT FOR ALL OF YOU, I'LL TRY MY BEST TO BE ONE. THANK YOU.  
  
(*A handful clap from the audiences, some stand and clap, they Like his speech*)  
  
Akane: Nice speech.  
Shitoru: Thanks.  
Akane: So your name is Shitoru?  
Shitoru: yeah, and how about yours?  
Akane: Akane. Tendou Akane  
  
Shitoru: Funny though, we've seen each other for so long now, but we don't know each other names yet.  
  
Akane: It's because we were always fighting  
Shitoru: (Smiled) Akane eh?  
Akane: (smiled) yeah  
Shitoru: (grinned) Sounds Okane (money)  
Akane: SHUT UP! It means Scarlet Cloud dummy!  
Shitoru: Ahh so why are you here? you should be up there with your fellow clouds   
  
(*Shitoru laughed and I looked at him, like a dagger. but he didn't stop laughing *)  
  
Principal: Okay, now let's go to the Vice president. Our first Candidate will be a transferee student from Fuurinkan high Akane Tendou!  
  
Shitoru: Godspeed  
Akane: Thanks EVEN you don't mean it.  
Shitoru: UNCUTE  
Akane: JERK!  
  
(* I went into the stage and stared at the people. Most of the boys were getting bored but seeing me...They focused and listened... I even heard some guys said...*)  
  
Boy: Look! A beautiful CANDIDATE!  
Boy2: She is the vice president?  
Boy3: no, but she will be.  
  
Akane: (Smile) H-HE-HELLO. HOW ARE YOU STUDENTS OF MIZUNOIKAN. I HOPE YOU'RE HAVING A WONDERFUL TIME.  
  
Boy: WE are! SEEING YOU MISS!  
  
Akane: (Blushes) MY NAME IS AKANE TENDOU.  
  
Boy2: Can I date you?  
  
Boy3: What is your phone!  
  
Principal: please stop interrupting Ms.Tendou, Ms. Tendou.. Go on  
  
Akane: (*GULP*) OKAY, I AM A FRESHMEN TRANSFEREE AND TAKING UP BUSINESS MANAGEMENT. I AM LIVING IN THE TENDOU DOUJOU AND THE OWNER OF THE ANYTHING GOES MARTIAL ARTS SCHOOL. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THOSE WHO SUPPORTS ME. ESPECIALLY  
MY NEW FRIENDS AND CLASSMATES. IF I BECOME VICE PRESIDENT, I WON'T TRY MY BEST TO BE THE BEST VICE PRESIDENT. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO BE THE MOST 'FRIENDLIEST, CARING, APPROACHABLE, SIMPLE, HARDWORKING AND ACTIVE VICE PRESIDENT. A VICE PRESIDENT IS NEEDED IN SCHOOL TO SUPPORT THE STUDENT COUNCIL. I NEVER BEEN A VICE PRESIDENT BEFORE BUT I ASSURE YOU THAT YOU WON'T BE SORRY. GOOD DAY TO EVERYONE.  
  
(* I received an standing ovation, Shitoru was impressed *)  
  
Shitoru: Glad you didn't run for President. I would lose for sure 

(end of flash back)

  
"and you won"  
Akane blush "Yeah, Shitoru too"  
"Let me guess, More votes because of boys eh?" Ranma smile, smirking  
Akane blush "maybe, anyway we had the same office"

  
(Flash back)  
  
Principal: Congratulations Akane. you are the new Vice President of the school. your office will be at the Presidents room. Shitoru Osaka and you will join the room.  
  
(* Like a cue. Shitoru entered holding some papers *)  
  
Shitoru: Congrats. But looks like we'll be working together.  
Akane: yeah,  
  
(* He is a good President. Students also say I am, Teachers said we are good pair or partners. We decided to be friends. since we had the same room and we're partners. *)  
  
Shitoru: Akane, what do you think about the problem of the Computer Science Student  
Akane: Problem about what?  
  
Shitoru: (approaching) The students don't like the schedule for the internet they need to first wait for their turn.  
  
Akane: let's see...how about if every section of Computer Science will have a schedule time for internet that way they can all use it.  
  
Shitoru: (Smile) you're right. you're very bright Akane-chan   
  
(* The first time Shitoru called me Akane-chan, made my heart pound into many pieces. it was so sweet calling me that. our working relationship continued. we've been friends for so long, but then. One day, he avoided me all along in the office. He changed his attitude and That makes me sad Then I realized, the reason why he changed is because he has feelings for me*)  
  
Akane: Shitoru, can we talk?  
Shitoru: (Not looking at her) about what?   
Akane: Why these past weeks, you've been avoiding me?  
Shitoru: (Not still looking at her) I am not, I am just busy  
Akane: MR.OSAKA! will you please look at me when you're talking to me?  
  
(* Shitoru looked at me, but uncomfortable *)  
  
Akane: what happened to you! You've change!  
Shitoru: I-  
Akane: I thought were friends!  
Shitoru: We are-  
Akane: Fine! Don't talk to me!  
Shitoru: No, Akane I am sorry  
Akane: ......  
Shitoru: Yes, I am busy in this past weeks...  
Akane: ......  
Shitoru: (bowing his head) I am busy regarding my decision of what I feel for you  
Akane: .......?  
Shitoru: Akane-chan?  
  
(* He approached me and kneeled in front of me*)  
  
Shitoru: I've been meaning to asked you about something.  
Akane: what is it?  
Shitoru: Do you have a boyfriend?  
Akane: a what?  
Shitoru: I mean, you dated several boys here... I thought-  
Akane: I don't and you know that  
Shitoru: (Smile) C-can I c-court you then?  
Akane: Shitoru?  
Shitoru: I- I...Love you... I love you Akane-chan.

(end of flash back)  
  
  
"That's the time our friendship begun to grow more, He became my suitor but unlike the other boys, he did not force me on anything. He also became my best friend and he knows everything in my life." Akane said, smiling then she looked at the pond, "now.. He is my boyfriend and for the first time I feel so happy.. We still call each others name but I know He is just-"

"KIDDING?" Ranma asked,  
  
Akane looked at Ranma, shock. "H-How?"   
  
Ranma looked at her, smiling sadly "I USED to do that"  
  
"oh.."

Ranma smiled, changing the subject "Guess who is the best man?"  
  
"Who?" Akane asked  
  
"Me" Ranma said  
  
"No way!" Akane smiled "You and Kunou?"  
  
"yeah, guess everything had change"  
  
"Yes everything." Akane said, then she turn to face Ranma, "But I am glad I do have an escort though" Akane said, smiling  
  
"What about Shitoru?" Ranma asked, blinking  
  
"He can't come. They will go visit their relatives" Akane said  
  
"I see" Ranma said,

Akane smiled, "Okay We have to go inside now.. where is Camia?" she asked, standing up.

"at my room... sleeping" he said, "I mean the room"

Akane giggled, "it is still your room Ranma" she smiled, sweetly "So what's for dinner?" she asked, 

"But you went on a date remember?" Ranma asked, standing up

Akane yawned, "Yeah but only a concert date" she said, then she stopped and turn to look at Ranma, "hey want me to cook for ya?" she asked, winking "for friendship" she added,

Ranma blushed, "S-Sure..." 

"Yep! I can't wait for ya to taste my 'SECRET RECIPE' Ranma" she said, giggling

Ranma gulped.

Akane laughed, "Oh come on Ranma! It's chocolate cookies dummy! and why the face? you know that I can cook now!" 

Ranma stuck his tongue, "I know old habits die hard" 

"Well what are we waiting for? Christmas?" Akane said, smiling

Ranma shakes his head, 

Akane run towards Ranma and grabbed his hands, "lets go! Help me to cook!" she giggled,

Ranma blushed but he let Akane pulled him towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later

we see Ranma and Akane eating chocolate cookies that they baked, they were laughing and telling stories at the dinning room, just like two old friends who just reunited. 

Akane smiled and raise her cup, "For Friendship" she said,  
Ranma raise his cup too, "yeah.. for friendship"

To be continued...

How is it? ^_^  
God bless!!!


	6. The Corsage and Garter

Chette: Hello everyone!!! please visit blessingsofgod.com and then click the Ranma picture ^_^ after that participate and join our forum Onegai? thanks!!!

Do not worry this fanfic is already finish but all I have to do is to cut the stories  
to make it like a chapter fanfic ^_^ Just like the Nightmare and the I miss you  
This one is a short fanfic but it has a different plot (not that different) if you're a real  
fan of Ranma and Akane and read the story, do not be disappointed because this fanfic  
is R+A ^_^ I'm a fan too of Ranma and Akane. So all my fanfics are Ranma + Akane ^^

I wrote this fanfic when I was 17 years old...

R+R and please read my other fanfics!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - *nods*   
  
Christine - Thank you so much for the wonderful review ^_^ and yep this is R+A ^_^ and since this fanfic is finished so I am updating it every week :) 

Minako-chan4 - Thank you so much for reading the fanfic! Please read my other Ranma and participate at our forum ^_^ about your questions... just read it hehe :P New chapter is up!

Enjoy!!!  
KALUGURAN DAKANG BABATAK PHILIP-KUN!  
English is not my first language :P  
  
Note: I am not sure if the flower of the bride is corsage.. can you correct me if I am wrong? @.@  
  


** Until the End of Time  
A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by: Chette-chan (chanchan)**

**Chapter 6: ****The Corsage and Garter**

And so the day has finally arrived..

The Kunou's mansion has been decorated for the wedding of Tatewaki and Nabiki. The entrance were full of flowers up to the living room, and then the dinning room. For once the river where Kodachi's pet (crocodile) is calmed and the pet was caged somewhere...

And so we hear the start of the wedding march... 

Ranma entered the aisle. he is so handsome on his black tuxedo. As the Best man he lead Tatewaki and Principal Kunou towards the Aisle...

After that... 

The Sponsors marched one by one...  
Then the Bridesmaids...

Ranma saw Tatewaki shivering and nervous. He patted his shoulder "Everything will be okay" Ranma whispered 

"Thank you, Saotome. I am glad you are the Best Man" Tatewaki said, smiling at him for the first time.

"Why?" Ranma asked, raising his left eyebrow

"Well for once, you are here comforting me and trying to calm me and secondly you look good at your Tuxedo" 

"and thank goodness you speaking normally now, your poetry lines gives me the creeps" Ranma said, chuckling.

"I still love my poetry speeches, but that was for Akane Tendou and the Pig-tailed g-"   
Ranma glared "Shut up! I am cured, she is gone"   
Tatewaki sighed, "Okay, but You really fooled me, Imagine you are the Pig-tailed girl"   
"You're just stupid to notice" Ranma said , continue to glare at him.

Tatewaki saw the Bridesmaid now entering...

"so aren't you going to marry Akane?" Tatewaki asked, looking back at Akane. "You LOVE her right?" 

Ranma looked at him "I-" He was about to say something when his eyes caught Akane entering the Aisle... His jaw dropped, seeing how Beautiful Akane is...

SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL   
THAT PINK DRESS AND SMALL VEIL REALLY LOOKS GOOD AT HER.   
HER HAIR ENTIRELY FALL OVER HER SHOULDERS. 

Ranma gulped, and become nervous. 

Tatewaki saw this, and whispered "Welcome to the Club"   
"Shut up" Ranma whispered and glared at him. 

Then the bride entered... 

and so the wedding has begun...

At the reception... (Kunou's large dinning room)

After the lunch... 

"Ranma you look handsome!" exclaimed Nodoka   
"Thanks" Ranma said, blushing.   
"Indeed, he looks like me" Genma said, proudly.  
"Oh shut up Genma" Nodoka said, frowning

Ranma felt relieved at the same time lonely. For the past few minutes... He had been standing beside Akane, working. They are doing their job as bridesmaid and Best man. He glanced at Akane and saw her talking to Shampoo and Ukyou. Akane noticed Ranma is staring at her, so she gave him a cute smile. Ranma's heart starts to beat faster, but he did not hide his blush. He smiled back.

Then He saw Nabiki pulling Akane and then the host starts to call all the young ladies and gathered them into the stage. 

"What are they doing mother?" Ranma asked,  
Mrs.Saotome smiled, "It's a game Ranma.. a tradition"  
"Oh..."

Nabiki grabbed one microphone. "Attention... Whoever will catch this Corsage will win this game okay?" she said,

The ladies all nodded. 

"One...Two..." Nabiki said 

They all positioned their selves.

All... except Akane. 

"Three!" 

The girls tried to get the corsage, some even dove to get it, but accidentally went on Akane's hands. 

"Oh my!" Akane had said   
"You got it Akane!" Ukyou said   
"Way to go Akane!" Shampoo yelled. 

"Akane! got it! WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! My baby will marry NEXT!" Mr.Tendou exclaimed. 

  
This caught Ranma's attention

"Marry next?" he asked, looking at his parents.

"In every wedding, Ranma m' boy, There is this contest. Every Maiden and Lad will be grouped whoever will get the corsage and garter will marry next" 

"both of them?"  
  
"Well, that's what they say, but it's not like the two of them together they just say one of them will marry next. then the other one" Mr.Saotome said,

"But it is just a game" Mrs.Saotome added,   
"I see" Ranma said "Well I guess I -whoa!" 

Ranma was pulled by Tatewaki kunou 

  
"Hey! What's the big idea about this! I don't need to join! My wedding is on next Saturday!" Ranma yelling! 

The people looked at Ranma.

Akane blushed, = what if Ranma, caught it? = 

Then she felt someone elbowed her, it was Ukyou "What if Ranma is the one who gets the garter?" she said, 

Akane blushed more... 

  
Ranma was still yelling "Kunou! quit it!"   
  
"Just for fun Saotome"   
  
He looked at the voice and saw Moouse 

"Besides, the one who gets the garter, will be AKANE'S PARTNER'" Moouse said 

Ranma blushed, then he looked at Akane, who is blushing also.

  
Tatewaki smile "One...Two...Three!"   
Tatewaki threw the garter   
The boys jumped  
Ranma sighed he didn't. 

The garter slipped out on one of the man's hand...  
Then the garter landed on RANMA'S HANDS. 

"*Gulp*" Ranma stared at the garter on his hands. "I...got...it?" he asked 

Ranma looked at Akane, She was blushing furiously 

  
Nabiki smiled, "Now may I request Akane Tendou and Ranma Saotome to come here" she said, 

Akane followed holding the corsage.   
Ranma gulped but followed too.

Akane sat on the chair and Ranma looked at Nabiki 

"Put the Garter on Akane, Ranma" Nabiki said   
Ranma gasped, he blushed deeply "W-WHAT?"   
"Put it on her leg" Nabiki said   
"but-" Ranma said, nervously  
"It's tradition Ranma" Akane said, blushing   
Ranma gulped, "Are you sure its okay?" he asked, looking at Akane  
  
Akane nodded,

"Oh well.. Here goes nothing..." Ranma said, He kneeled down and lift Akane's feet. Then Ranma put the garter carefully, as he does that.. He shivered from excitement because He can feel Akane's skin = No wonder I like looking at her in the past = he thought for a moment.

Akane is nervous. She was feeling light, but nervous. Ranma's hands sending some chills on her spine. 

Both were blushing furiously. 

"Higher" Nabiki said   
Ranma looked at her "What?"   
"Higher!" Nabiki said   
"Nab-"   
"What?" Nabiki asked 

Ranma sigh, he raised the garter higher ... up to Akane's leg  
"Higher" Nabiki said   
"Na-" 

The audience yelled higher.   
Ranma has no choice.

Ranma moved the garter uo to Akane's thigh

"Higher"   
"It was the highest!" Ranma yelled at Nabiki, blushing furiously.  
"Opps Sorry" Nabiki said, blushing now

Ranma's face is so red.   
Akane's face is following suit. 

Ranma was sweating...  
  
"Now, I will kiss tatchi, and to finish the game. you need to DO THE SAME" Nabiki said   
"WHAT!?!" Ranma yelled,   
"Can we just skip it?" Akane asked nervously.   
"nope" Nabiki said = glad, Shitoru and Ranma's fiancée couldn't come = She thought. 

Nabiki and Tatewaki kissed passionately, their visitors clapped their hands.

"Your turn" Nabiki said 

Ranma gulped and kiss Akane on the cheek.   
Akane couldn't understand but she felt happy... 

Nabiki however frowned "I said, followed suit. do the SAME! I kiss Tatchi on lips you know?" 

"But-" 

"It's just so happens that the destiny wants you and Akane it's not our fault you two got it" Nabiki said = But I am glad it was you too, it was fun = 

The audiences yelled kiss... 

Even Shampoo, Ukyou, Kodachi and Moouse but not Ryouga.   
Akane was blushing furiously.   
Ranma gulped and lifted Akane's face and kiss her. 

= There were no sparks? = Ranma thought. 

Akane is shock but when recovered, she KISSED BACK.  
That brings SPARKS! Ranma kissed her more.   
The kiss is so passionate, especially when Akane kiss back. 

After a few long seconds...

"Hey cut it out! My kiss is not long" Nabiki said, giggling

They broke the kiss and blushes furiously. Ranma and Akane didn't realize that they were kissing each other for so long...

"Thank you Ranma and Akane for your cooperation" Nabiki said, smiling.

Ranma and Akane took their seats, and Ranma couldn't help himself but to daydream about Him and Akane... This Kiss... This First kiss of Him to Akane... is one of the things that he won't forget.

  
After the wedding...

The guest were going home...  
The two lovers (I mean friends) were in front of the Koi pond   
They were silent. 

Akane is still holding the corsage.   
Ranma is now holding the garter. 

"I really miss the way I fall on this pond" Ranma said, breaking the silence.  
"Really? I thought you hate it?" Akane asked, looking at Ranma  
"Everyone change Akane, I did hate it but now I miss it" Ranma said, frowning  
"Yeah, you're right about that, WE ALL CHANGED" Akane said, looking at him   
Ranma smiled, "So it's okay to say you're so BEAUTIFUL TONIGHT? " he said, smiling at her

Akane blushed,

"yeah, and you look HANDSOME" Akane said , smiling

Ranma blushed, 

Then silence again...

"Thanks Akane" Ranma said , breaking the silence again.  
"For what?"  
  
Ranma ignored Akane's question. Instead, He asked her another question "Akane, I was wondering if we coul-" 

But Ranma was interrupt because of a car... 

*BEEP! BEEP!* 

A familiar blue car, parked in front of the Kunou's gate and Ranma noticed Akane smiling.  
  
They saw a familiar blue car, on the front gate. 

Akane smiled widely, "It's Shitoru! Can you hold this for a second Ranma?" Akane handed the corsage to him 

"Sure I-" 

Ranma realized, Akane did not even bother for him to continue. Akane disappeared in front of him to greet her boyfriend. 

Shitoru saw Akane running towards him, He opened his arms to welcome his beautiful princess. 

Then they hugged each other tightly

After the hug...

Shitoru studied Akane 

"Are you my Akane-chan?" Shitoru asked, teasingly  
"Baka" Akane smiled, poking Shitoru's chest.  
"Seriously?" Shitoru asked but smiling  
  
Akane smiled wickedly and snuggle close to him "I'm the Wicked sexy girl witch who invade her body, anymore questions?" 

"Silly girl"   
"You started it" Akane said   
"Okay, okay..." Shitoru surrendering, "So where are the newly wed couple?" he asked,  
With a cue... 

*AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

  
They run towards Nabiki...

  
"Nabiki what's wrong-" 

Akane saw what Nabiki was holding.   
The picture...   
Akane controlled her giggle 

Nabiki looked at her "YOU!" Nabiki approach Akane "You wouldn't dare Akane!" 

Akane smile sweetly 

"How dare you, why did you give me some pictures of Shunsuke Osaka in my Wedding night!"   
"You mean, you don't like it. Well Give it to me, I like it" Akane said, opening her hand  
  
"NO WAY! I am going to fainted and even die if I give it to you. But why Akane! He is my crush ever since I was young! and you- oh, on my WEDDING NIGHT!" 

"You still want more?" Akane teased 

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH! Why didn't you met Shitoru-kun earlier!" Nabiki yelled "So that I could have married his cousin! he said here He wants to meet me! But how! I am married" 

"Speaking of married, Congrats. Oneechan" Shitoru smile 

"Glad to know, Kunou is on the Restroom" Ranma murmured, then he look at the corsage. "Oh Akane, here" 

"What are those?" Shitoru asked   
"Akane caught Nabiki's Corsage" Ranma said "And I am the one-" 

Ranma was interrupted when Shitoru held Akane's hands and yelled, "That's great Akane! I am planning a wedding for us soon and since you got the corsage I can ask now!" 

Ranma and Akane looked at Shitoru's eyes widening 

"What I hear about this wedding?" Mr.Tendou asked entering with Kasumi and Toufou, then next are the Saotome's. 

Shitoru held Akane's hands, and kneeled in front of her. "Will you MARRY ME?" 

Soun fainted 

"Oh my!" (Guess who?) 

Ranma felt the world crushed upon him...

  
To be continued...

Will Akane accept Shitoru's proposal?  
God bless!!!


	7. Unexpected Kiss

Chette: Hello everyone!!! please visit blessingsofgod.com and then click the Ranma picture ^_^ after that participate and join our forum Onegai? thanks!!!

Do not worry this fanfic is already finish but all I have to do is to cut the stories  
to make it like a chapter fanfic ^_^ Just like the Nightmare and the I miss you  
This one is a short fanfic but it has a different plot (not that different) if you're a real  
fan of Ranma and Akane and read the story, do not be disappointed because this fanfic  
is R+A ^_^ I'm a fan too of Ranma and Akane. So all my fanfics are Ranma + Akane ^^

I wrote this fanfic when I was 17 years old...

Shout outs!

AnimeObsessionFantasy - well I hope you like this new chapter ^_^ have you checked out my ranma page?  
  
Midnightwitch33 - arigato ^_^ but I could not improve my story coz I wrote this in the past :)   
  
R+R and please read my other fanfics! 

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!  
  
Enjoy!!!  
KALUGURAN DAKANG BABATAK PHILIP-KUN!  
English is not my first language :P  
  
** Until the End of Time  
A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by: Chette-chan (chanchan)**

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Kiss **

Shitoru pulled out a Red box in his pocket and opened it, it was a beautiful Engagement Ring.

Akane looked at the ring then at Shitoru "We're still too young-" 

"I am rich Akane. We won't suffer and I am Ready! PHYSICAL, EMOTIONAL and FINANCIAL" Shitoru said , determined 

= Brother = Ranma thought 

"So you're ready huh?" Akane asked and smiled.

"Yes" Shitoru said 

"What would I say?" Akane asked and looked at them

= Don't! Please say No = Ranma begged in his mind. 

"Well why don't you go for it" Kasumi said, she smiled and Dr.Toufou nodded,

Ranma looked at Kasumi and Dr.Toufou, horror in his face.

"Your Future is secured with him" Mr.Saotome said,

Ranma gritted his teeth and glared at his father.

"Go ahead Daughter.. whatever makes you happy" Mr.Tendou said, then he cried.

Ranma bowed, Mrs.Saotome noticed this.

Akane looked at Shitoru smiled 

  
  
Ranma shrugged and walked away . But Ranma heard Akane...

  
*Yes I will! I will marry you!*   
  
*Congratulations Akane*

Nodoka Saotome smiled fakely, she still wants her son and Akane to be together... "You make a wonderful couple" she lied.

Kasumi smiled, "They'll make a a perfect husband and wife neh Ranma?" she turned and saw no Ranma anymore. "Oh my" 

"Where is Ranma?" Nabiki asked 

Akane released the hug and looked around = Ranma? = 

  
  
After a few more minutes..  
  
Shitoru said goodbye to them and went home. 

Akane still confused about Ranma's early reaction. She could not stop staring at the corsage on her table. Then she looked at her finger and saw her engagement right. = Is he Jealous? but why? He is going to marry next saturday right? and Why do I think of him anyway? = 

Akane changed her clothes to her pajamas and laid on her bed. 

Minutes later... she found out that she could not sleep.

At the Doujou...

Ranma opened the door and looked around. He entered and sat in front of the Sign. He sighed, He was happy earlier... but it did not last long. Until that monster Shitoru came in the scene... and then he proposed... 

= Dimwit you're also engaged! your wedding will be on saturday! forget her! = his mind yelled, at him.

"How could I forget her? She's the one I love...DEEP INSIDE. Even We were both engaged to other persons and even we changed..." he whispered, as he shook his head and looked at the garter on his hand. 

Then he heard a familiar footsteps... 

  
Akane saw Ranma, she was surprise though, He still wearing his tuxedo and holding the garter, she cleared her throat when she saw him looked at her 

"I knew I could find you here" Akane said, she smiled. "It's Midnight Ranma, why aren't you at home?" 

Ranma saw Akane wearing her yellow pajamas and wearing a yellow ponytail. "Nah, I'm too tired. Maybe Later" Ranma said, He looked away from her. 

Akane sat beside him. 

Ranma's eyes caught the ring on Akane's finger. He controlled his tears and looked away. He closed his eyes and thought of some funny moments in his life. Then He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Akane asked 

"Oh nothing, I just remembered when I thought I was a girl and then we go shopping and I asked you to help me to go to the Restroom" Ranma said, He chuckled "I was so funny back then" Ranma said , He smiled at her. 

"yeah" Akane said, She remembered it too. 

SILENCE... 

"As much as I hate saying this, I can't stand to see you lonely " Akane said, looking at Ranma with a concern look on her face, "Are you and Camia okay?" Akane asked,

"y-yeah we are" Ranma said, he looked down.

"She is kind of different though" Akane said, looking up at the sign.

"Camia, don't have the guts to stop me into doing something even it could kill me..." Ranma said, he frowned and added, "She is not like you" Ranma sighed.

Akane blinked, "Is that good or bad?" she asked,

= Bad = Ranma said in his mind, but he shrugged "So when is the wedding day?" Ranma asked, 

"Next Month" Akane said , looking at her finger. She can't believe that she's engaged now. I mean for real.

"Oh," Ranma said, sadly.

"Ranma, I know you a lot. I even know you a lot more than Mrs.Saotome know you. I can see sadness in your eyes. Tell me what's bothering you? I am your friend" Akane said, continually. She is so worried about Ranma. Something is wrong and she wants to help. 

Ranma controlled his tears and mouth to say = You = instead he smiled and said "N-Nothing" 

"Ranma" 

"Please Akane, honest it no big deal" Ranma said , he tried to controlled the quivering in his voice.

Akane sighed "I know there is something wrong... But I won't force you. Not anymore Ranma" Akane said, "If you need help-" Akane touched Ranma's hand. Ranma looked at her "I'm here to help you okay?" she smiled,

"Y-yeah. Thanks" Ranma said, = I completely lost her now...? = 

Akane smiled and stood up

"Where are you going?" Ranma asked 

"I think I'm sleepy now" Akane said, then she yawned, "Oyasumi nasai Ranma" she said, then she left him...

"Oyasumi Nasai Akane... And I love you" Ranma whispered and did not controlled his tears to fall on his face. 

  
Days passed by so quickly. Both the Saotome's and Tendou's were busy preparing for Ranma and Camia's wedding, while Akane starts looking for a great designer for her wedding dress. 

  
Wednesday Evening... 

Akane entered the house 

"Tadaima!" Akane said, taking off her shoes  
  
"Okaerinasai" Ranma said , he greeted Akane at the entrance.

"Ranma! what are you doing here?" Akane asked , "I mean at this time of night" she said, looking at the clock. It said "11:00pm"

"Pops and Mom decided that we will stay here before the wedding" Ranma said, "They are both sleeping now... all of them I mean"

"Oh Okay" Akane said, "I Just got back from a date with-"

Ranma frowned, "I know Shitoru" he said,

Akane blinked = Did Ranma frowned? =

"Oh yeah, Akane... I have a problem though" he said, 

"What is that?" Akane asked, 

"Well We only have 5 rooms here right?"  
  
Akane nodded, and yawned.

"since Kasumi and Toufou Onisan are here that makes One (1). Kunous and your father makes Two (2), Nabiki and Tatewaki that makes Three (3). Pops and Mother makes Four (4) and you makes Five (5). so where will I sleep?" 

Akane smiled, "Is that a problem? Look there is a futon on my bedroom, you can sleep in there" Akane said, smiling 

Ranma blushed, He knows Akane will do that and He practiced his self to stop his face from blushing earlier but he could not control it "Are you sure?" Ranma asked 

"You're used to right?" Akane asked , 

"Well that's when I was a girl" Ranma said, blushing more

"You did sleep there when we acted were marr-" Akane stopped 

"What?" 

Akane frowned, "Forget it. What? are you gonna take the offer or not?" she asked, as she crossed her arms.

"Guess I will, you don't mind right?" Ranma asked,

"No I don't mind" Akane said 

  
Akane's bedroom...

Akane laid on her bed, facing the wall. She could not turned the other side because Ranma is in her floor. She doesn't know why, but she felt as if they were fiancé and fiancées again. Then, she also remembered their memories and that fateful night... the accident that changed everything including their lives. 

Ranma can't sleep also, He felt as if it was in the past. When Akane is still his fiancée. 

After a few minutes...

He saw Akane turned on the other side, now facing him. He stood up and realized Akane is now sleeping. Ranma sat on Akane's chair and looked at her. He could not believe that everything changed. It is for the best right? But how come it feels so wrong? He touched Akane's cheek so lightly and smiled, = Why this situation feels so wrong? = he asked himself.

Thursday Afternoon... 

"Tadaima!" Akane yelled, 

Ranma greeted her again but this time, with a box in his hand. "Okaerinasai" 

Akane smiled "What are those?" 

"Decorations for my bachelors party, I was wondering could you help me?" Ranma asked, smiling.

"Sure! I'll just go and change okay?" Akane beamed 

Ranma nodded,

  
Inside the Doujou...

Ranma put the box and wipe the sweat on his forehead, "So.. where shall I begin?" he asked, looking around

*Just you wait Ranma Saotome. You'll see that this Akane Tendou really changed*

Ranma turned and saw Akane standing at the entrance of the Doujou. She is wearing her yellow fitted shirt and her blue shorts. 

"Show it to me then?" Ranma said, 

Akane nodded,

  
After a few minutes...

Ranma gasped. The work of the new Akane is simply.. amazing...

"Wow so Pretty" Ranma said, looking around the Doujou.

Akane smiled and stood beside him. "Thanks, I learn some techniques from Shitoru's mother" she said, 

"Oh" Ranma frowned hearing the name 'Shitoru'

Akane saw one decoration falling on its place. "Wait... I'll fix that"

Ranma gasped, "NO wait! Let me do that Akane!" He said,

Akane grabbed the ladder and climbed it, "Don't worry Ranma I can do this!" she said, reaching out for the ribbon.

"You're going to fall!" Ranma said, now standing up beside the ladder. 

"fall? No way!" Akane giggled.

Akane put the rest of the decorations "See I didn't fa-ahhhhh!!!!" 

Akane fell and Ranma caught her. But Ranma's feet got stuck at the ladder and they fell on the floor while the ladder fell on the other side. 

Ranma growled, "See you Uncute Tomboy! I told you! You're not list-" He stopped and noticed that Akane was on his top.

Akane smile and was about to stand when she noticed that Ranma wrapped his strong arms to her waist "Ranma..." she stared into his blue eyes...Akane could not believe this but she was immediately caught in the intensity of Ranma's gaze. as His deep blue eyes probed hers steadfastly. She felt the slight trembling of Ranma's hands on her waist, the involuntary tightening of his grip.

Then... 

Slowly, Ranma lift his head and he felt Akane's lips touching on his own, a gentle, questioning kiss which Ranma deepened as he felt her instant response. Akane gave Ranma a deep sigh and was about to put her arms around Ranma's neck when suddenly they heard a gasped 

Akane and Ranma stopped the kiss and saw Shitoru staring at them... shock. 

  
To be continued...

OH MY GOD!  
Shitoru caught Akane kissing Ranma?!  
What to do? what to do?!?

What will Akane do now?!


	8. Ranma and Shitoru

Chette: Hello everyone!!! please visit blessingsofgod.com and then click the Ranma picture ^_^ after that participate and join our forum Onegai? thanks!!!

Do not worry this fanfic is already finish but all I have to do is to cut the stories  
to make it like a chapter fanfic ^_^ Just like the Nightmare and the I miss you  
This one is a short fanfic but it has a different plot (not that different) if you're a real  
fan of Ranma and Akane and read the story, do not be disappointed because this fanfic  
is R+A ^_^ I'm a fan too of Ranma and Akane. So all my fanfics are Ranma + Akane ^^

I wrote this fanfic when I was 17 years old...

Shout Outs!!!

lonestar - Thank you ^^  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl - Hehe well I wish I can changed the er.. story but I can't :P demo I'll give you a clue.. um.. There won't be a Camia and Shitoru pairing up @.@. Thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
AmayaSaria - hehe well just read the story ^_^ thank you for reviewing!   
  
Midnightwitch33 - Thank you for the review... but please... next time? don't say that word.. the g**d***it okay? Thank you  
  
Christine - Hehehe er thanks ^_^ here's the new chapter!!! ^_^  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - Arigato!!!   
  
R+R and please read my other fanfics! 

Enjoy!!!  
KALUGURAN DAKANG BABATAK PHILIP-KUN!  
English is not my first language :P

  
** Until the End of Time  
A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by: Chette-chan (chanchan)**

**Chapter 8: Ranma and Shitoru**

Akane stood up "Shitoru!"

Shitoru clenched his fist and planned to attack Ranma. But he decided to turn his back on them and run away

"SHITORU!!!"

Shitoru jumped high and landed beside his car. He opened the door and quickly entered his car. After that, he started his engine and drove away

Akane realized she was late. The car was so fast. She could not make it. She could not follow him.

"SHITORU!!!!" Akane yelled, then she fell on her knees. Crying.

Ranma stopped and saw Akane kneeling at the entrance of the Tendou's Household. He run towards her and after that he grabbed Akane's hands. "Akane it's Okay" Ranma said, he pulled him up.

But Akane snapped his hands and glared at him. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled. Her eyes full of anger.

Ranma backed away, "But Akane I..." he closed his eyes and clenched his fist, "I..."

Akane stood up, "YOU WHAT?!" 

Ranma opened his eyes and looked straightly to Akane. "You like it too right? You kissed me back! Remember?" he asked, sarcastically.

Akane gritted her teeth, "This is all your fault!" she yelled then gave Ranma a slapped on his face. "Leave me alone!" she yelled and run towards the house.

"Akane..." Ranma held his cheek, where Akane slapped him. It wasn't really painful. But the fact that it is from Akane. IT IS PAINFUL.

Meanwhile ... 

Shitoru arrived at his mansion and threw the bag on the floor. His act caught his mother's attention. 

"What's wrong my son?" she asked, 

Shitoru was about to go upstairs when he heard his mother. He looked at her. "Going to *sniffs* my room. Don't bother me" he said, and then he jumped high and landed on the second floor of the house.

Mrs.Osaka frowned. There is something is wrong with her son. Shitoru's eyes were wet and her son does not use the stairs when he is angry.

She was about to go upstairs to find out what's wrong when all of the sudden...   
The phone rang... 

"I'll get it, go back to work" Mrs.Osaka said and smiled at the maid. The maid bowed to her and left. Mrs.Osaka picked up the phone. "Moshi, Moshi? Konnichiwa" she heard a familiar voice at the other line. "Akane? Is this you?" she asked, then she heard the girl cried "W-What's wrong?" she asked, "Why are you crying?" she added,

*Can I... *sniffs* talk to your son p-please?* 

Mrs.Osaka sighed, "What happen?"

*I... It's a long story...*

"I have all the time" Mrs.Osaka said, when Akane did not reply. "Okay, I'll get him. You wait here" Mrs.Osaka picked up the other phone and dialed Shitoru's room but it seems like Shitoru took off the switch. She picked up the other phone again. "Wait okay Akane? Don't hang up" she put the phone down.

  
Shitoru sat on his bed, crying. He shook his head for the 7th time. He cannot get out of the Kissing scene between Ranma and Akane in his mind. "ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled and started punching his head.

*Shitoru? Shitoru*

Shitoru stop punching and looked at the door

*Open this up-*

Shitoru clenched his fist = What now... = He closed his eyes. The image of Ranma and Akane's kissing still very clear in his mind. "Get it off me!" he yelled

*-, Akane is on the phone*

Shitoru's eyes flared up when he heard the name 'Akane'. "TELL HER I AM OUT WITH OTHER GIRLS!" he yelled.

  
  
After a few minutes...  
  
Mrs.Osaka returned to the Phone and picked it up. "Akane-chan... He doesn't want to talk to you" she said, 

*Oh please Aunt Osaka... I'm begging you* 

"Akane please dear don't cry, Tell me... what happened?" 

There was a big of hesitation in Akane's voice. *S-Shitoru caught me kissing my x-fiancé* 

Mrs.Osaka gasped, "Oh my! But why did you kissed him?" she asked, 

*Oh my! But why did you kissed him? *

Akane stopped and thought for a while. = Why did I kissed Ranma though? = 

*Akane-chan?*

Akane sniffed and wiped her tears. "I don't know ... but right now I know that I Love your son very much and I don't want to lose him. Please help me" 

*Okay, Don't worry Akane-san... I'll talk to my son*

After a few more minutes...

Shitoru was about to pour the wine on his glass when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw his mother. "What now?" he asked, he tried to calmed down his self because He has a high respect to his mother. 

"Shito-kun, I need to talk to you..." 

Shitoru nodded and opened his door widely. 

Mrs.Osaka entered Shitoru's large room and sat on his bed. "Shitoru, Akane told me to tell you that she loves you and She is very sorry" 

Shitoru's eyes narrowed. "Liar... she is one damn liar" he said, then he drank the wine in his glass. "I don't want to see that b***h anymore!" he yelled, he poured wine on his glass.

"SHITORU OSAKA YOUR MANNERS!" Mrs.Osaka yelled, "I did not RAISE YOU TO TELL BAD WORDS LIKE THAT!" she added,

Shitoru sighed, "She... She is a Liar Ma..." he said, he started to cry again. "W-Why is she telling me.. that she loves me when I saw her Ki-Kissing Ran-" Shitoru stopped and drank another glass of wine again.

"I heard, she kissed her x-fianc" Mrs.Osaka said, "She told me" she added,

Shitoru looked down, "I... It hurts..." he whispered to himself.

"But did you even consider the other facts?" Mrs.Osaka asked, "You're a very bright boy my dear son. I don't know if Akane really likes the Kiss, She did not explain to me why she kissed him. But please my dear son. Consider the other facts."

"WHAT DAMN FACTS?" Shitoru yelled,

"SHITORU! ANOTHER BAD WORD COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH!" Mrs.Osaka yelled, "I don't care if you're OLD ENOUGH! But I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE LIKE THAT!" she added,

"Sorry ma..." Shitoru said, as he wiped his tears.

"Okay where was I" Mrs.Osaka said, "Oh okay.. Facts... Let's consider them. Maybe Akane fell and landed on Ranma's body?" she said,

"AKANE KISSED HIM!!!"

"Wait I am getting to that okay?" Mrs.Osaka said, "What if Ranma pulled her and Akane hesitated but because Ranma is strong, he forced her to kiss him" Mrs.Osaka finished, "Now that's not a bad fact" she added,

"But Mother! Akane is strong! SHE IS A MARTIAL ARTIST! and CAN break the kiss if she want too" Shitoru said, he shook his head. 

"But Ranma is also a strong Martial artist right?" Mrs.Osaka asked, and when she saw Shitoru nodded, she continued. "And if Akane really loves this Ranma... how come she phoned you and asked for forgiveness?" she asked, 

"Ma" 

"Don't be a stupid boy Shito. You're very bright. Don't let your pride eats you alive. Don't let Akane be taken away from you. You cannot find another girl such as her. She is one in a million."

"................." 

"If I were you, picked up the phone and call her before it's too late. Patch things up and kiss her" Mrs.Osaka said, she pat her son's back

But Shitoru shook his head, "I...I can't" 

"Pride goes before a fall, Shito-kun" 

"........." 

"Fine if you want to be it that way, so be it. But don't you dare cry on me when you truly lost her" 

and with that Mrs.Osaka left him alone on his room... 

Friday Morning... 

Shitoru entered his office in the school. He glanced at Akane's desk and she wasn't around. Then the door opened, hoping it was Akane but... it wasn't her. It was the secretary of the student council. 

"Is Akane Present?" Shitoru asked, 

"No, she is absent" 

Shitoru rolled his eyes and frowned, "Did she told you why?" 

"No" 

"I want you to call her" 

"Okay"

  
Doujou... 

Kasumi tried to talk to Akane. But Akane locked herself up on her room. She doesn't want to talk to anyone. Especially to Ranma. 

"It's all my fault" Ranma said 

"Ranma, don't worry everything will be fine" Kasumi pat his shoulder 

The phone rang and Kasumi picked it up.

  
After a few minutes...

"According to her sister Kasumi, Akane locked herself and doesn't want to eat ever since last night and they were worried about her" 

"What?" Shitoru exclaimed 

"She won't-" 

Shitoru did not bother to hear more of it. He exited the office. 

After a few minutes (again) 

There was a knock on the door and Ranma opened it up. 

"Shitoru..."

Shitoru ignored him and entered, "Where is Akane?" he asked, coldly

Ranma frowned, "Still in her room.. Look Shitoru..." he said, as he grabbed Shitoru's shoulder.

Shitoru gave him a dagger look. "Don't touch me" he said, 

"I know you hate me but I am sorry" Ranma said, 

Shitoru continued to looked at him. "........." 

"It wasn't Akane's fault. It was mine" 

Shitoru frown vanished, he found out that Ranma wasn't such a bad guy after all. "So.. you forced her to Kiss you?" he asked, hoping Ranma would say yes. 

Ranma hesitated at first but he forced himself to nod.

Shitoru smiled, "So... it wasn't Akane's fault?"

"It wasn't Akane's fault" Ranma said, = Even she kissed back...= he added in his mind. 

Shitoru pat Ranma, "You're forgiven. You're not such a bad guy after all."

Ranma was about to say something when Kasumi interrupted them, holding a tray. "Oh my Shitoru-kun! Would you like to bring this to Akane?" she said,

Akane heard a knock again. She growled and picked up her pillow. She threw it at the door, "I SAID I AM NOT GOING TO EAT!" she yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

*Hey! Don't tell me if we were going to marry I'll do this routine everyday*

= That's it! Who does this RANMA THINK HE IS?! I AM THROUGH WITH HIM!!!! = Akane abruptly stood up and opened the door.   
  
"LISTEN HERE! I WILL NEVER MAR-" she stopped and saw a frowning Shitoru holding a tray in front of her. "Shitoru..." 

  
Shitoru frowned, Akane is totally mess...it's like she never slept for months! Her eyes are so red, and her face is so wet. "A-Akane-chan" 

Akane was about to hug him, when she remembered what happened. She looked away, "What do you want?" she asked, 

"You need to eat" Shitoru said, showing the tray to her.

"You should be at school today Mr. President" Akane said, coldly. 

"Akane-" 

Akane was about to turn, when she felt Shitoru grabbed her hand. 

"You're much important to me" Shitoru said, holding her hand and the other one holding the tray.

Akane snapped Shitoru's hand, "And you're not to me?" Akane asked, Tears are forming on her eyes again. 

"Akane-" 

"You left angry and didn't let me explain everything! Hurt me and didn't answer my calls and now you're here asking me to eat? and forget everything that you did?! That the fight is over and it doesn't matter even you hurt me?!" Akane yelled,

  
Ranma sighed as he heard this, One of Akane's unchanging attitude.

  
"Akane I'm-" 

"Leave me alone!" Akane yelled, "You don't need me? WELL NEITHER DO I!" she yelled, then she took her ring off and threw the ring at Shitoru. "GOOD BYE!" she said, after that she slammed the door hard.

"Akane..." 

Ranma looked at the ring, falling on the floor. He grabbed it and frowned. 

Akane sat on her bed, crying really hard. She felt so weak. She wanted to throw everything. She wanted Shitoru to feel pain... She wanted...

*Aren't you a little bit childish?*

Akane gasped and saw Ranma on his window. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Akane glared at him, "LEAVE ME ALONE PERVERT! In the first place this was all your fault!" she added,

Ranma sighed, "Yes it was my fault and everything can be solve now Akane. But what are you doing?" he asked,

Akane looked away.

"Aw Jeez Akane. I thought you've changed." Ranma said, putting his arms around his neck. "But you're still the Miss PRIDEFUL TENDOU AKANE that I know" he said, 

"I don't care Just leave me alone!" Akane said, glared at him.

"Is that what you want?" Ranma asked, "To leave you alone? No one to Love you?" he asked, 

Akane looked down again

Ranma closed his eyes. The following words will be very painful for him but he had to do this. "A-A-Are you willing to lose Him, Are you willing to stop-" Ranma gulped, controlling his tears. "Are you willing to stop the happiness? Are you willing to let go of him?" 

"..............."

"He.. L-L-Loves you." Ranma put his hands on his pocket pants and there clenched his fist. "You.. Lo.. Love him..." Ranma turned his back to Akane, "Are you w-willing to let the Love fades.. just like that?" he asked, continued to control his tears and emotions.

Akane looked at Ranma, "W-Why are you doing this?"

= I don't know... I wanna kill myself from doing this = Ranma said to him self but shook his head, "You're MY friend right Akane? Whatever makes you happy... makes me happy" he said, 

"But-"

"Plus you're the one who said it. I've changed. I've become matured". he said, as he turned and force a smile at Akane, "If I were you. make up with that guy. It's rare to find a guy like Shitoru. It will be a shame to lose someone special like him" he said,

  
  
Shitoru felt so sad as he stood up and looked at the family. "Um... I have to go now.. I..." 

*Shitoru?*

Shitoru heart beat fast. He turned and saw Akane with Ranma behind her. "Akane..."

Akane cried and hugged Shitoru tightly, "I am so sorry" she said, 

Shitoru looked puzzled and saw Ranma nodded, Shitoru realized that Ranma helped them. "I Love you Akane... and I forgive you" he said, he closed his eyes and hugged Akane tightly. "I am so sorry too" he said, and kissed Akane's forehead.

Akane reluctantly pulled away, "Ranma is right. It will be a shame to lose someone special like you" she said, then she hugged Shitoru again. 

The family looked at the sad Ranma. They looked at each other and they do understand Ranma's feelings.

Shitoru looked at Ranma "Thanks..." 

Ranma shrugged and smiled sadly.

"I love you, let's not fight again okay?" Akane asked 

Shitoru smiled and nodded, 

"Oh yeah.. before I forgot" Ranma said, "Here" he gave the ring to Shitoru "I think your f-fiancée dropped this" he said, forcing a smile and controlling his tears.

Shitoru nodded, he got the ring and put the engagement ring back to Akane's finger.

"Shitoru-kun Since you're here might as well stay here for Ranma's bachelor party" Mrs.Saotome said, 

Shitoru nodded, and smiled at Ranma.

That night... 

It was the bachelor's party. 

Ranma doesn't feel celebrating but he act happy for the sake of his family and friends. And now, He is sitting in a group of guys laughing and talking. He was about to stand up when he saw Akane and Shitoru walking towards them.   
  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my Fiancé, Shitoru Osaka" Akane said, they stopped in front of them. "Please take care of him," Akane said, "I'll go and see Camia okay?" Akane asked, looking at Ranma. 

Ranma nodded,

Shitoru smiled and sat between Moouse and Ryouga. Ryouga kept glaring at him and moouse eyeing him. 

  
Hours later...   
All were sleeping... (Drunk because of the wine)

Except Ranma and Shitoru ...

"Here" Ranma said, handling the beer to Shitoru

Shitoru shook his head, "No, thanks I don't drink that stuff" Shitoru said,

"Me either" Ranma said, "But let's try it anyway" he added, 

Shitoru shook his head, "No thanks."

"Suit yourself" Ranma said, 

  
After a few minutes of silence... 

"Congrats tomorrow is the day" Shitoru said, 

Ranma frowned, "yeah" 

"Why the face? aren't you happy?" Shitoru asked 

"......." 

"Still in love with her?" 

Ranma looked at Shitoru 

Shitoru looked straightly at Ranma. "I know, you still Love Akane. That kiss prove a lot ya know?" 

"..........." 

"And I also know, you're going to marry Camia so that you can forget Akane Am I right?" Shitoru asked 

"......." Ranma looked at him 

"Come on Ranma! I know that look" 

Ranma realized he need to change the subject "So when the wedding for you two?" 

"Next month, Akane decided you know her" 

"yeah a stubborn but cute" 

Shitoru smiled sadly at him. "I love her Ranma, More than my life... just like you... just like how you loved her" 

".........." 

Shitoru chuckled, "Am I making you speechless?" 

"..........." 

"I know all about her, Ranma. She didn't kept any secret from me. I know that You love her and SHE loves you but something happen on that fateful night, you left her" 

"........." 

"But I am glad, It did happened or else I won't have the chance to be with Akane" 

Ranma gathered his strength and looked at Shitoru. "You love her, in spite of her past?" 

Shitoru smiled "Ranma. PAST IS PAST. The future is the important. you must FOCUS on FUTURE not on the past." 

"............" 

"What matter most is LOVE. if you love a woman, you will forget her past. You will accept her mistakes and you will accept who she is or who she was" 

"Thanks.. for the advice" Ranma said, drinking the beer

"Ranma... Thank you" 

Ranma looked puzzled, "For what?"

Shitoru smiled, "For the past.. present and for the future"

  
To be continued...

DO NOT KILL ME!  
This story is Ranma and Akane okay? just read and wait for the new chapters @.@

Next Chapter! Ranma and Camia Wedding!  
Will it continue? :) 


	9. Heat of Desperation

Chette: Hello everyone!!! please visit blessingsofgod.com and then click the Ranma picture ^_^ after that participate and join our forum Onegai? thanks!!!

Do not worry this fanfic is already finish but all I have to do is to cut the stories  
to make it like a chapter fanfic ^_^ Just like the Nightmare and the I miss you  
This one is a short fanfic but it has a different plot (not that different) if you're a real  
fan of Ranma and Akane and read the story, do not be disappointed because this fanfic  
is R+A ^_^ I'm a fan too of Ranma and Akane. So all my fanfics are Ranma + Akane ^^

I wrote this fanfic when I was 17 years old...

Please read my songfics too? There's a new songfic called "LOVE always FINDS a reason" I wanna know if its good. I wrote that just now ^_^ you'll see them at my fanfiction profile. "Chanchan Ranma 1/2 songfics"

Shout outs!

lonstar - aww really? ya like Akane/Shitoru pairing? *thinks* but this fanfic is a Ranma and Akane.. well can't change hehe 

Midnightwitch33 - teehee it's okay! come here! *gives Midnightwitch33 a hug* well yep that's 8 chapters of Akane/Shitoru but... read the new chapter! and tell me what kind of chapter is this hehe..

Sieg1308 - really? Is it intersting? is it unique? I love writing unique stories!!! *huggles*   
Red Herring - er.. I wrote this when I was young.. I don't want change it @.@ demo.. yep my english is not my first or even second (I want it to be that way hehe :P) Demo.. Domo Arigatou  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl - oooh read it :P and answer your question hehe   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - *hugs you* This is Ranma and Akane :D fanfic  


R+R and please read my other fanfics!  
and visit my ranma page onegai? arigato!!!  
also please participate in our forum ^^

Enjoy!!!  
KALUGURAN DAKANG BABATAK PHILIP-KUN!  
English is not my first language :P

  
** Until the End of Time  
A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by: Chette-chan (chanchan)**

**Chapter 9: Heat of Desperation**

  
Ranma's wedding day... 

Ranma paced to the left and then to the right. Back and forth. He was inside the groom's room. They we're waiting for the MAID OF HONOR (which is Akane). When he found out that Akane is still not there. He felt nervous. = Oh God.. don't let anything happen to her = he prayed silently. He doesn't like this feeling.

The door opened

"Can we start the wedding?" Ryouga asked, peeking.

Ranma growled and shook his head furiously. "The wedding will NOT START! Not until Akane is here!" he said, 

"But Akane-san is not your bride" Ryouga said, directly

Ranma stared at him...

Meanwhile... 

At the Street. Shitoru started the engine when Akane exited the Tendou's house. Shitoru greeted Akane with a Kiss. "Are you ready?" he asked,

Akane nodded, She look stunning in her Light Blue Maid of Honor dress. It was design by Mrs.Saotome exclusively for her. She told her that at least even she won't be her daughter in law, she is still her favorite girl. "I hope we're not late" she said, 

Shitoru chuckled, "Late? with Ranma there?" he asked, then he shook his head. "I don't think so" he added,

Akane blinked "Huh?"

Shitoru smiled, "Don't think about it"

  
But before they could reach the chapel. (around 4 blocks away from it). A black car stopped in front of them. Shitoru blinked, "This is a one way street right?" he asked, as he looked at Akane.

Akane nodded,

Then the door of the car open. 

Shitoru gritted his teeth. The guy who came out of the car is none other than..

"Fukiyatsu..."

Akane's heart bid rapidly as she saw Fukiyatsu approaching their car. "Shitoru.. what is he going to do?"

Shitoru narrowed his eyes. "What ever happens.. Lock the car" he said, "I am going out" he added,

Akane nodded and lock the car. "Be careful" she said,

Shitoru came out and looked at Fukiyatsu "What do you want?" he asked,

"It's about time for my revenge" he said, his boys gathered behind him. Then Fukiyatsu looked at the car and saw Akane. He smirked, "So You're with your Lovely girl Akane?" he asked,

"Don't touch her" Shitoru said, closing the door.

"So the rumors are true after all.. Akane said yes to you" he said, he licked his lips.

Shitoru approached him, "I don't know what you're up too. But not now, We can just discuss this some other time, so please... move your car" he said,

Fukiyatsu smirked, "No... not until I see how lovely your girlfriend is" He was about to approached Shitoru's car, when Shitoru blocked his way.

"Fukiyatsu...Don't you dare. You'll regret it."

Fukiyatsu chuckled, "Me? Regret it?" He grabbed Shitoru's collar "Will I?"

Akane saw this, she opened the Car. "Put Shitoru down!" she yelled,

Shitoru's eyes widen, "AKANE! GET BACK IN THE CAR NOW!"

But before Akane could enter the car, the guys behind Fukiyatsu jumped and landed behind Akane, Akane gasped as they grabbed her

"LET ME GO!!!" Akane yelled, They dragged Akane towards Fukiyatsu. "Argh!!! Pervert Let go of me!!!" Akane yelled and she struggled.

Shitoru growled, "AKANE!!!" He turned to look at Fukiyatsu, "Leave Akane out of this!" he said,

"I will for a fight" Fukiyatsu said, then he caressed Akane's cheeks with his other hand. "She sure is delicious" he said, then he licked Akane's cheek

"ARGH!!! PERVERT!!!!" Akane turned to looked away, tears falling on her face now

"FUKIYATSU! STOP THAT!!!" Shitoru yelled, he struggled more. 

"Maybe I'll taste her more at my house" Fukiyatsu said, then he signaled his boys to put Akane on his car.

"AKANE!!!"

Akane gathered her strength. She held the Two Boys heads and slammed their heads together. The two guys fell down and another guy was about to grabbed Akane's waist when Akane jumped higher and kicked the guy on the face. The other one grabbed Akane's left wrist and Akane clenched her right hand and punched the guy. The guy flew up into the sky. 

She saw other boys standing up. She took her stance. "WHOSE NEXT?!" she said, The guys backed out.

Shitoru smiled, Akane can handle those guys.

Fukiyatsu smiled too, "A very strong girl. I really like your girl Osaka" he said,

Shitoru jumped high and landed on Fukiyatsu's head, that made Fukiyatsu's released him. Then he jumped again and landed beside Akane. "Are you okay Akane?" he asked,

Akane nodded, "I am fine. Although I cannot forgive these guys for ruining my hair" Akane said, smiling.

Back at the Chapel...

"Do you Pienyang Camia Lee, take Ranma Saotome to be your lawfully wedded husband for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health till death do you part?" 

"Pien say yes" she said and look at Ranma, who looks left and right . 

Although Pien looks lovely in her wedding dress. Ranma kept thinking of Akane. = Where is she?! = for the past minutes, he could not calm his heart nor his head. He kept looking around, hoping to see Akane. 

"and you Ranma Saotome, take Pienyang Camia Lee to be your lawfully wedded wife for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health till death do you part?" 

Ranma blinked, "Huh?"

"and you Ranma Saotome, take Pienyang Camia Lee to be your lawfully wedded wife for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health till death do you part?" The Minister asked, for the second time.

"I-" 

Ranma closed his eyes... 

AKANE'S SMILING FACE... 

"I d-" 

AKANE'S SMILING FACE... 

He opened his eyes and looked at his parents. "I-" 

Ukyou smiled sadly. "Ranma still loves Akane" she said, softly. But Nabiki heard her and nodded,

"I-" 

"Mr.Saotome?" The minister asked 

"Ranma?" Pien asked 

"I-" 

He looked at Akane's chair, still empty. Something is wrong! 

"I-" Ranma shook his head, "I..."

"Ranma Saotome, we don't have all day" The minister said, as he closed the book.

Ranma looked at Pien "I... do.." he said, as he held Pien's hands and for the first time he looked at her.

Pien smiled, But before the minister could continue.

"...not accept" Ranma added,

Pien frowned. The people looked at Ranma.

"What? Mr.Saotome?" The Minister asked, 

"I can't marry you Pien.. I love her very much" Ranma said, as he cleared his throat, "and my Love for her is way stronger than ever" he added,

Nodoka sighed and smiled. Finally. Her son confessed he loves Akane.

"Akane don't love Ranma" Pien said, she did not controlled her tears.

Ranma wiped Pien's tears. "That's my problem. But I really can't marry you. If I force myself. You won't be a happy wife" he whispered.

Pien cried and nodded. She Loves Ranma but she doesn't want to marry a guy who don't love her. Her parents understand Ranma, Before this day, Ranma confessed to both of them that he really can't marry their daughter. But Pien's parents told Ranma to give it a try. And now they found out that Ranma's Love for this Akane is much stronger. 

Minister sighed, "So I guess we better end it here-"

The door opened widely. The doors slammed on the wall. It was.. Shampoo... 

"Shampoo!" Moouse yelled, "Where have you been?" he asked, 

Shampoo ignored Moouse, and looked at Ranma. "Shampoo, honestly don't want to Interrupt Ranma's wedding. But Shampoo saw Akane in trouble!!!" she said, trying to catch her breath.

"WHAT?!"  


  
Back at the street...

Shitoru accepted the challenge. Akane backed out as the two guys encircled each other. Shitoru clenched his fist, while Fukiyatsu picked up his star weapons. 

Shitoru smirked, "Heh.. using weapons Pathetic..." he said, 

"Be careful!" Akane yelled,

"Still confident without star chips?" Fukiyatsu asked, 

"I am not a sissy ninja" Shitoru said, he narrowed his eyes. Then he begun the fight. He jumped in on Fukiyatsu, however Fukiyatsu blocked the jump and countered with an uppercut with his star chips. Shitoru was thrown to the floor, his cheek bleeding. "How dare you!" he yelled,

Akane gasped, "Hey! No fair! you're using Star chips!" she yelled,

Fukiyatsu smirked, "Your boyfriend can use his... if he wants too" he added, 

"I AM NOT COWARD LIKE YOU!!!" Shitoru hopped back to his feet and then he attacked again. Fukiyatsu snickered and attacked Shitoru on his legs with his star chips. Shitoru again fell on the floor his right foot bleeding.

"SHITORU!!!" Akane screamed

"Give up Osaka!" 

Shitoru stood up and picked his star chips, "Two can play at this game" he said, as he ignored the pain in his foot.

"It's about time" Fukiyatsu said, snickered.

Shitoru closed his eyes, he crossed his arms on his chest and his battle aura appeared. Akane gasped in an awe when she saw Shitoru. Then Shitoru opened his eyes and threw the star chips at Fukiyatsu, Fukiyatsu jumped but the star chips attacked him still. Like the star chips has their own mind. Fukiyatsu screamed in pain as the star chips cut his skins. He landed, his arms bleeding and his body full of wounds. 

The star chips went back to Shitoru and Shitoru fell. "Damn" he said, looking at his foot bleeding. "ARGH!!!!" he said,

"Shitoru!!"

Shitoru saw Akane walking toward him. "Please stay there Akane.. Please.. I can do this" he said, 

"You're hurt! I need to bring you to the Hospital!" Akane said, as she cried

"BAKA! JUST STAY THERE!" Shitoru yelled, without controlling his mouth. "I can take care of myself!!!"

Akane fumed. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!"

Akane and Shitoru started yelling at each other. Which gives Fukiyatsu a lot of time to go to his car.

  
Ranma run faster. Behind him were his martial artist friends. Then they heard someone yelling. Ranma run faster and stopped seeing Shitoru bleeding and Akane crying... and they were.. fighting?

"STUPID! I AM JUST CONCERN ABOUT YOU!"

"TOMBOY! I KNOW YOU CAN DEAL WITH THIS BUT LET ME DO THIS! THIS IS MY FIGHT! AND HE IS A DANGEROUS ONE!"

"I AM A MARTIAL ARTIST TOO IN CASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN! AND I AM NOT A TOMBOY!!!"

"IF YOU ARE NOT THEN, STOP ACTING LIKE ONE!!!"

"BAKA!!!"

"TOMBOY!!!"

Ranma blinked, for the past few seconds he saw how he and Akane looked like when they were fighting in the past... He was about to approached them when he saw Fukiyatsu with a gun "AKANE!!!"  


  
*AKANE!!!*

Shitoru and Akane looked and saw Ranma and his friends. Then Akane looked at Fukiyatsu. "Shitoru!!!" she yelled,

Shitoru looked and saw Fukiyatsu pointing a gun at him. 

"I hate you, you've been my enemy since we were Five (5) and I envy you, you got a great family and Relatives. A good life, and reputation and now even Akane?" he triggered the gun. "but this is the end SAYONARA" 

*BANG!!!!* 

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Akane screamed and dove in front of Shitoru. The Bullet went on Akane and Akane fell on Shitoru's body.

"A-KA-NE!!!!" 

"I Love you... Shitoru.." Akane said, then she fell unconscious.

  
  
Ranma saw it all, he saw. The heat in his body.. the nervous.. panic and everything went into his head. He is going to burst out. He knows that.. 

"AKANE!" Ranma shout 

Ranma run towards Fukiyatsu and gave him a big kick on his stomach. He wasn't satisfied, he used his techniques one by one. Tears falling on his face. "TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!!" He yelled, as he released a hundred.. no thousands of punches on Fukiyatsu's body. After that, Ranma punched him for the last time and Fukiyatsu was thrown on the floor. With a panic, he hurriedly stood up. But Ranma was too fast for him. Ranma's eyes flared. As he used Ryouga's technique. The heat of desperation. "SHISHI HOUKOUDAN!!!!" 

The guys saw their boss flying, so they run towards Ranma and Ranma saw them, his eyes is so red. Red because of crying and of anger. "HIRYO SHOTEN HA!" he released a huge wind using his chi and the boys flew up into the sky.

Then Ranma growled and saw Fukiyatsu's car. He formed another ball in his hands. "MOUKO TAKAHABISHA!!!"

Fukiyatsu saw his car burned. He got up and tried to run faster than ever.

Ranma calmed himself and wiped his tears. He looked at Shitoru and Akane. He run towards them. "We need to bring her to the Hospital NOW" he said, 

Shitoru nodded, but he screamed in pain when he was about to stand up. Ranma took Akane in his arms and saw Shitoru's foot bleeding. Ranma called Moouse and told Moouse to carry Shitoru. 

  
They were inside Shitoru's car, Moouse drove the car. Shitoru looked at Akane and saw Ranma crying, hugging his unconscious fiancée tightly "Akane please... don't leave me..." he said, "Don't gi-give up" he added, rubbing his cheek to Akane's cheek.

Shitoru closed his eyes and turned to look at the street again.

  
To be continued...

Oh boy...  
Please read my other fanfics? Thank you^^


	10. Similarities

Chette: Thanks for the reviews!!! Thank you so much :D Do not worry this fanfic is already finish but all I have to do is to cut the stories to make it like a chapter fanfic ^_^ Just like the Nightmare and the I miss you This one is a short fanfic but it has a different plot (not that different) if you're a real fan of Ranma and Akane and read the story, do not be disappointed because this fanfic is R+A ^_^ I'm a fan too of Ranma and Akane. So all my fanfics are Ranma + Akane ^^

I wrote this fanfic when I was 17 years old...

AnimeObsessionFantasy - what harsh? @.@  
Misha@ngel - Thank you so much!  
Midnightwitch33 - I am not evil... :( Thanks for the review!  
  
neminx - maybe I am insane when I was young but not now. Hey! If Moouse wear those glasses, no accidents all right? Plus if you have read the story, it's basically when they were Matured enough. So naturally they've change. Also I would Love to change the grammar? but then again I wrote this when I was 17 and English is not my first or even my second language. Thanks :)  
  
Sieg1308 - No no! you don't annoy me! I feel so very happy that you're reviewing every fanfic I got! or every Ranma fanfic I've got! Did you already join the forum? Please do? and check out these cool fanfics in html in my ranma page in blessingsofgod.com

Angel - sorry but don't worry I always update this every sunday or saturday  
AmayaSaria - *gives you hanky* there there... don't worry *pats your back*

R+R and please read my other fanfics!  
and visit my ranma page onegai? arigato!!!  
also please participate in our forum ^^

Enjoy!!!  
KALUGURAN DAKANG BABATAK PHILIP-KUN!  
English is not my first language :P

I know it's not Sunday. But I decided to update my fanfics because this is also the day where I will update her pages.

  
** Until the End of Time  
A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by: Chette-chan (chanchan)**

**Chapter 10: ****Similarities**

Moouse parked the car of Shitoru in front of the Hospital. Shampoo and Ukyou hurriedly entered the emergency room to get some nurses and other people who can helped them. The nurses and other out-patient doctors exited the hospital and helped them. 

After a few minutes...

Shitoru was now sitting on a bench near the operating room. The nurses already aided him and cured his wound. On the other side of the bench is Ranma who continued to stare at the floor. His white tuxedo was full of Akane's blood, his eyes were all red and puffy and his hair is a mess.

The family showed up after a few seconds of silence. They saw Ranma and Shitoru sitting on the bench

"Where's Akane?" Nabiki asked the two of them  
"She's still in the operating room" Shitoru said, as he clenched his fist  
Kasumi approached Ranma. "Ranma-kun are you okay?" she asked,  
Ranma didn't answer Kasumi. 

Shitoru closed his eyes and remembered Akane... Her last words... that she loves him... He stood up and run towards the wall and then he gave the wall a big punch that cause the hospital to rumble.

Nabiki gasped and patted Shitoru's back. "Calm down Shitoru." she said,  
  
Shitoru looked at Nabiki. His eyes full of tears. "That bullet was meant for me Oneechan!" he yelled, "I should be the one over there!" he added, as he pointed the operating room. "She was in danger because of me" he said, he fell on his knees.

That made Ranma looked at him. He saw Shitoru. Shitoru must really Love Akane... He remembered himself... he was like that too when he thought Akane died in Jusendo. No wait. He still is right now... look at him. 

"Shitoru..."

Shitoru looked at Ranma

"Don't worry. Akane is strong" he said, 

Nabiki looked at the two of them. She decided that it's best way to leave them alone. So she pulled the confused Kasumi away from them. She is glad that Ranma and Shitoru are not fighting even though they both Love Akane.

"Y-you didn't marry Pien... So... You still love Akane then?" Shitoru asked, he wiped his tears using his hand.

Ranma sighed, "I just can't.. It feels wrong" he said, then he saw Shitoru frowned. Ranma coughed, "Hey! She is engaged to you remember?" Ranma forced a smile to him. "Do not worry. She's one heck of a loyal fiancée" he said, 

Shitoru forced a smile.

Ranma nodded, "Plus...I am happy seeing Akane happy... I am satisfied to know that she is happy." he said, 

Before Shitoru could even reply back. They saw the Doctor coming out of the operating room. "Akane is safe" the doctor said

Shitoru and Ranma sighed with relief. 

"Who is Shitoru?" The doctor asked,

"I am Shitoru" Shitoru said, 

The doctor nodded, "Akane is also awake now and she wishes to see you" he said,

"Ranma-"

Ranma nodded, "Go ahead. Don't keep her waiting" he said,

Shitoru nodded, then he followed the doctor into the operating room.

  
Operating room...

Shitoru controlled himself not to run towards Akane and calm himself. When he saw her, He also tried control himself to burst out... to yell at her. But He couldn't. "kawaiikune... Why did you protect me?!" Shitoru yelled at Akane.

Akane smiled weakly, "Because I love you... Baka" she said,

Shitoru shook his head, his tears coming out of his eyes now. "But I am trying to protect you too!" he yelled 

Tears starts to fall on Akane's face.

"I love you too Akane remember? How I wish you didn't block it" he said, he grabbed Akane's hands and kissed it over and over again. 

  
Meanwhile... 

Outside... Ranma couldn't control it. So he peeked inside the room. There he saw Shitoru kissing Akane's hands. He sighed and forced himself to smile. Akane is happy with Shitoru so he must be happy too. Even though it pains to see them like this. Even though he knows he could not handle seeing Akane with other guys... Even though-

He growled at himself and sat on the bench again. When Ranma left Akane... He found something bigger than His Love for her... and that is... Akane is the only girl He Loves and will Love for the rest of His life. But... He bit his lip "past is past. I am the past and Shitoru is the future" he murmured, He looked down and saw the blood of Akane in his tuxedo... 

... His wedding Tuxedo. 

He smiled and took it off. "Well there's goes another postponed wedding..."

The parents of Shitoru came after a few minutes. They found out the news and they were so worried about Akane. Mr.Osaka cancelled on their important meetings to go to the Hospital. Ranma also met them and the parents of Shitoru were so kind to him even though they found out that He is Akane's past fiance

"What happened Soun?" Shitoru's father asked , Soun just finished introducing the Saotomes to the Osakas.

"Akane protected Shitoru, Shitoru was about to be shot when Akane hugged him so that she could protect your son" 

"Is she alright?" Mrs.Osaka asked 

"She is fine ma" Shitoru said, he walked towards them. 

"Shito-kun!" 

Mr and Mrs Osaka run towards their son and hugged him. Shitoru cried on Mrs.Osaka's arms. He knows that what he is doing is embarrassing but he needs comfort of a mother. He doesn't care if what he is doing is a child thing. "It's all my fault Mother... If it wasn't for me-"

Mrs.Osaka comforted her son. "No, it isn't. it't no ones fault. Akane did that because of Love"

"And that damn fukiyatsu! he tried to harass Akane!" he yelled, 

Ranma gasped, "What?"

Shitoru ignored Ranma and continued talking to his mother. "I know you hate me fighting but I-" 

"It's okay, you did it also because of love..." Mrs.Osaka interrupted Shitoru 

Night time...

Akane was transferred into a room for a rest. Shitoru spend his time to take care of Akane. But when Shitoru decided to leave, akane knew what's Shitoru will do. So before Shitoru left.. She asked Shitoru to call Ranma.

Ranma entered the room. "Hey.. Akane.. How's goin?" he said, he sat on the chair. 

Akane looked at Ranma. He is a mess. "I am sorry about what happen to the wedding. I am sorry it was postponed because of me-"

Ranma shook his head, "It wasn't you... I object in my own wedding" Ranma said,

Akane blinked, "Why did you?" she asked,

Ranma blushed and looked away, "I.. don't Love Camia..." 

Akane looked at the moon. "Oh before I forgot... the reason why I told Shitoru to call you because I need to ask you a favor" she said,

"What is it?"

Akane looked at Ranma. "Follow Shitoru please" she said, softly.

"Why-" 

"I know he'll do something bad" Akane smiled lamely. "He is like you.. you know? You wont be in peace... not until you avenge me in the past right?"

Ranma blushed and nodded.

"Then go... follow him.. I am begging you"

"But Akane... what about you?" 

Akane smiled and touched Ranma's cheek "I can take care of myself... don't worry about me" she said, 

Ranma sighed and grabbed Akane's hands. "Okay...I'll do this for you" he said, as he squeezed Akane's hands.

"Thank you..."

  
Outside...

He started to looking for Shitoru. As he run and looked for him. Akane's words did not leave his mind...

*He is like you.. you know? You wont be in peace... not until you avenge me... *

Ranma nodded, yes. Both him and Shitoru have so much in common. Is that the reason why Akane love him? Ranma thought. He shook his head and continue to look for Shitoru.

To be continued...

Oh boy...  
Please read my other fanfics? Thank you^^


	11. Dreadful Retribution

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? Because I have one too!  
I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING  
personal blogs now. Can I have ther Link? and can I link your blog to mine?  
oh yeah visit my personal blog (the link is on the homepage link :))  
  
Thanks!!!**

**-----------------**

Chette: Once again.. Please... READ THIS CAREFULLY 

THIS IS A RANMA AND AKANE FANFIC

@.@ Okay? 

Warning: I dunno if this chapter will make ya cry.. but I did cry, when I read it @.@  
or maybe its the mp3.... @.@

Shoutouts:

Midnightwitch33 - Shitoru? doing something drastic? I dunno... Shitoru is a very nice man. But yeah, he is the wall between Ranma and Akane neh? Read this new chapter and it will shock ya :D Thanks for the review!

Rokawa - is this the first time you reviewed? Thank you so much then ^_^ for reading and reviewing my fanfic. (you see this is a past fanfic. I wrote this when I was 17 years old, and publushed it when I was in highschool on the internet, and then I stopped and wrote CCS. When AXN brought Ranma 1/2 back... I decided to post them again in fanfiction ^_^ I didn't focus more on Fukiyatsu but let me tell you something about him (Since I can't change my fanfic) Fukiyatsu is not a maniac. But he is really angry at Shitoru. If you recalled the last chapter, Fukiyatsu said that he hates him because he envy him. As both um Ninjas... they were more like.. competiting with each other. Unfortunately, Shitoru has a good life but Fukiyatsu doesn't. (There's a lot of possibility Fukiyatsu knew Shitoru) maybe because of the arts.. which is Ninja.. maybe they are classmates in some school) you figure it out. I didn't focus more on HIS side... but I focus more on the Love triangle between Ranma, Shitoru and Akane. Okay?

Sieg1308 - hehe thank you for your full support :)  
  
Doctor Emmit Brown - yes. English is not my first language and I wrote this when I was 17 years old. Do not worry, No hurt feelings. Thanks for trying to read my fanfic though ^_^ God bless! ^_^

cherrybloss9 - yep I remember you but I don't treat you as a fan. Rather a friend who supports my fanfics and who likes to read my fanfics ^_^ Thank you so much!!! *huggles*  
  
AmayaSaria - she does what? Love Shitoru? @.@ Love Ranma? or... Shitoru and Ranma have so much in common? @.@

Cere K Strife - weee!!! another R+A Fan!!! Wow! 300% supporter! That's cool! Thank you so much for reading my fanfic :D Oi!!! You're gonna LOVE THIS CHAPTER :D

AnimeObsessionFantasy - what useless things? your review?! NO THEY ARE NOT USELESS! and one of the reviews I am looking forward in reading (every sunday) are your reviews! I am so grateful of you! Because from the very beginning of all my Ranma fanfics.. you are one of the first readers to review them :D  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl - yeah! Go Ranma and Shitoru!!! :D   
  
  
Chette: Thanks for the reviews!!! Thank you so much :D Do not worry this fanfic is already finish but all I have to do is to cut the stories to make it like a chapter fanfic ^_^ Just like the Nightmare and the I miss you This one is a short fanfic but it has a different plot (not that different) if you're a real fan of Ranma and Akane and read the story, do not be disappointed because this fanfic is R+A ^_^ I'm a fan too of Ranma and Akane. So all my fanfics are Ranma + Akane ^^

I wrote this fanfic when I was 17 years old...

R+R and please read my other fanfics!  
and visit my Ranma page onegai? arigato!!!  
also please participate in our forum ^^

Enjoy!!!  
KALUGURAN DAKANG BABATAK PHILIP-KUN!  
English is not my first language :P

  
** Until the End of Time  
A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by: Chette-chan (chanchan)**

**Chapter 11: ****Dreadful Retribution **

Ranma turned to the left, his thoughts stopped when he saw Shitoru standing in front of 4 men. He looked closely and realized it was the same guy who attacked them and the guy who hurt Akane and Shitoru.

  
"Why did you called in the middle of the night!?" Fukiyatsu yelled,

Shitoru grit his teeth, he pulled out his star chips and gripped on them tightly. Because of the spikes of the star chips, his hands starts to bleed. "I told you that I don't like fighting but you went over the edge! Akane is in the Hospital today because of you!" he yelled, 

Fukiyatsu smirked, "Your stupid girlfriend blocked the bullet. It is not my fault" he said, he crossed his arms.

Shitoru's aura started to flare up. "What's the big idea?! You lost to me in every ninja tournament when we were young! SO WHAT?!" he yelled, 

Fukiyatsu smirked, "You don't understand... let me spell it out to you... I WANT YOUR LIFE!" 

Shitoru shook his head, "You're crazy"

Fukiyatsu flared up, "I AM NOT CRAZY!!!"

Shitoru clenched his fist, ignoring the pain in his hands, because of the star chips. "Whatever...You hurt my Akane so now Let's FIGHT"

Fukiyatsu looked at his men and nodded, "If you insist." he said, he took his stance.

*WAIT!*

They looked and saw Ranma running towards them. 

"Ranma?!" Shitoru gasped, "What are you doing here?!" he asked,

Ranma stopped besides Shitoru. "It is so unfair that you'll fight these 4 men and it's just you. I'll help you" he said, without looking at Shitoru.

Shitoru shook his head, "No Ranma! This is my fight!-" 

Ranma glared at Shitoru, "Let me... Akane won't forgive me if I didn't help you" he said, 

Shitoru frowned, "She told you.. to help me?" he asked,

Ranma closed his eyes and nodded,

Shitoru looked at Fukiyatsu and company. "I guess I do need help" he said, 

Ranma opened his eyes and smiled at Shitoru.

  
Fukiyatsu looked at Ranma and remembered him "You're the one who almost killed me!" 

Ranma smiled, "I am glad you remember" he said, with a smirked. Then he took his stance, "Saotome Ranma of the anything goes Martial arts" he said, 

Fukiyatsu chuckled, "Anything goes Martial arts huh, I already defeated one of the members of your school" he asked 

Ranma clenched his fist. "I have news for ya... I'm better than Akane" he said, "And I'll bring you more than to your knees" he said, as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well let's see if-" Fukiyatsu stopped talking and gasped when he saw Ranma and Shitoru started to run towards them. 

Ranma began the fight by jumping at Fukiyatsu and then he gave him a kick. Fukiyatsu didn't see that. Ranma is faster, he was thrown by Ranma's kick at the side of the road. Fukiyatsu coughed blood and stood up then he gasped when he felt Shitoru's shadow behind him. Fukiyatsu this time blocked Shitoru's punches and countered with an uppercut, Shitoru went down on the road. Fukiyatsu jumped high and attacked Shitoru. Shitoru moved away and stood up. 

"Is that the best you can do?" Shitoru asked, as he looked at Fukiyatsu

Fukiyatsu smirked,

  
Meanwhile, Ranma charged jumped towards the men of Fukiyatsu and gave them hundred punches. One of the guys blocked his hand and tried to give Ranma a punch. But Ranma jumped in with a flying roundhouse. Two Guys were sent on the road and the other one flew and landed on a roof. The other one attacked Ranma but to his surprised, Ranma release a Fire ball. Ranma smirked, "Good bye" he said, and he blasted the fireball making the guy flew at the sky. He looked at Fukiyatsu and Shitoru. 

Fukiyatsu threw his star chips, Shitoru jumped and threw his star chips too. Ranma saw the battle aura of these two ninjas. However, Fukiyatsu tricked Shitoru. As Fukiyatsu jumped, he chanted some words and his stars grew bigger. Shitoru screamed in pain as Fukiyatsu's star chips attacked him. 

Ranma gasped, He closed his eyes and remembered Akane. He opened his eyes and formed a fire ball. He blasted it towards Fukiyatsu. Fukiyatsu saw the ball so he avoided it but his concentration on his star chips vanished. 

Ranma saw Fukiyatsu landed safely at the ground, while Shitoru landed on the grass, Ranma took a stance again. "He's down but I am not" he said, 

Fukiyatsu turned to look at him. "Do you want to challenge me?" he asked,

Ranma gritted his teeth, "Bring it on. Let's see if you can defeat me. The word "defeat" is not in my vocabulary" he said, 

Fukiyatsu nodded and smirked, "You may have succeeded at first... but now you're gonna pay" he said, 

Ranma started to attack Fukiyatsu, as Fukiyatsu threw the star chips. Ranma smirked, and jumped over. He saw Fukiyatsu closed his eyes and chanted, Ranma landed on Fukiyatsu's head. Fukiyatsu fell down. Ranma landed behind Fukiyatsu and used his technique. "KATSU TENSHIN AMAGURINKEN!!!" Ranma yelled as he gave Fukiyatsu a hundred of punches. 

  
Shitoru woke up and shook his head, he saw Ranma and Fukiyatsu fighting. Ranma giving Fukiyatsu's punches but Fukiyatsu is still smiling? Then he saw the star chips of Fukiyatsu coming towards Ranma 

"RANMA!!!! BEHIND YOU!!!" 

Ranma heard that, He saw the star chips and jumped away. One star chips landed on Fukiyatsu's arm, Fukiyatsu screamed in pain. Fukiyatsu got his star chips and held his left arm, he glared at Shitoru, "This is not yet finish Shitoru... I'll come back and you'll pay!" he said and with that he jumped high and vanished.

Shitoru fell on his knees, Ranma saw this so he run towards Shitoru. Ranma told Shitoru that he'll put him to the Hospital. But Shitoru said, to bring him to his house... because he can treat his wounds at his house.   


  
The Next day...

Akane woke up, and the doctor told Akane that she can go now. She looked at Ranma, who is sleeping on the other bed. Ranma's white chinese shirt is full of blood. Akane knew that she is right. Shitoru avenged her and Ranma did help him. 

  
  
After a few hours...

Ranma quietly packing Akane's things. He volunteered to help Akane in the Hospital. When they found out that Akane can go home, Ranma started packing Akane's things. 

Akane looked at Ranma, "Where is Shitoru?" she asked,

Ranma looked at Akane, "He needs rest... He had a rough night" he said, 

Akane smiled and touched Ranma's cheek, Ranma stopped and looked deeply at her. 

"Thank you Ranma.. for helping my fianc" Akane said, 

Ranma forced a smile, "No problem" he said, softly. Akane gave Ranma a kiss on the cheek. Ranma blushed and backed away, "Aww geez Akane! Don't you ever do that again!"

Akane blinked, "I.. am sorry... I am just happy that you helped him" 

Ranma blushed, "Well..."

Then the door opened and they saw a new nurse, who entered the room, "Your girlfriend's paper is ready" The nurse said, she saw Akane gave Ranma a kiss.

Ranma and Akane blinked, but they didn't realize that they blushed as well...

The nurse giggled, "Cute couple" she said, as she exited the room...

After a few seconds...

Akane broke the silence, "So... you didn't marry Camia" Akane said, Ranma nodded, "Maybe it's time to choose between Ukyou and Shampoo then?" she asked,

Ranma smiled and resumed packing. "Nah... I think this is the good time to take a break with these things just lay-off first. The RIGHT GIRL WILL COME EVENTUALLY TO ME AT THE RIGHT TIME AND THE RIGHT PLACE" Ranma said, he winked at Akane. 

Akane blushed,

  
That night...

Akane came home and fell asleep on her bed. She decided to rest for the whole night, no one to disturb her. So that she can come to school tomorrow... But she couldn't sleep at all. She sighed and stood up. She opened her window and started to climbed towards the roof.

She almost fell when she saw Ranma occupying the roof (above her room). 

"Ranma?"

Ranma looked at her, "Oh hi Akane" he said, he reached out his hand to her to help her. "But why are you here?" he asked, as he looked at Akane sitting beside him. "You should get rest" he added,

Akane looked at Ranma, "Well I should also ask you the same thing. Why are you here? you should be in your own house" Akane said, 

Ranma blushed, "Well I decided to live here" he said, as he looked down. "This place brings a lot of memories... and I want to live with them..."

Akane hugged her knees, "What kind of memories" she asked, 

Ranma looked at Akane, = God she is so beautiful.. after all these years... I am so stupid to let her go = he could see the stars in Akane's eyes... 

"What kind of memories?" Akane asked, again

Ranma blinked, "Oh.. um.. Good?" he asked,

Akane frowned, "You're not sure?" 

"No.. that's not a question... It's the truth..." Ranma said, he looked up at the sky. "When I came back to China... after we broke our engagement... I admit that I miss Japan.. I miss this place... I miss the Doujou... and I even Miss you" he said, 

Akane's heart jumped when she heard that, "You did?" she asked, 

Ranma looked at her and nodded, "Yes. I really do.. Akane..." 

Akane blushed, "T-That's nice..." she said, she looked down.

Ranma sighed, "If I could turn back the clock... I would never leave you" he said, "It's the biggest mistake I've ever-" he sighed, and looked down again.

Akane put her left hand on Ranma's shoulder, "Ranma... it's done... you cannot bring back the past" she said, 

"I know..." Ranma whispered, as he controlled his tears. He looked at her, "Akane... what would you... feel... if I tell you... that..." 

Akane blinked, "Tell me what?"

"... for these past years.. and months of us being separated... of these... months tied up with different persons... I... still..." Ranma's eyes started to get wet, "I still Love you" he said, as he said those words, tears fell on his face. 

Akane gasped, she couldn't breathe... those words from HIM only... she longed for them... 

"and will always Love you... for the rest of my life" he said, he wiped his tears. "Heh... now I do understand your feelings when you loved Dr.Toufou"

"Ranma..."

Ranma chuckled and he continued to wiped his tears, "Well.. at least now you know..." he said, "I...It's not hard to tell that to you... if only you are free though" he said, "Damn these tears don't stop!" he said, 

Akane without words, she hugged Ranma tightly "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say those words," she said, she felt her tears coming out of her eyes too. "When you left me... I still hoped that you'll come back just like our little arguments in the past..." she said, "I didn't move on Ranma... I am still hoping that you'll come back" she said, 

Ranma closed his eyes and hugged Akane back

Akane released him and forced a smile, "Then we got your letter, you told us you found someone else... it broke my heart... it broke my world... I could not believe you actually found someone who could replace me-"

Ranma shook his head, "No Akane... I thought Camia can replace you in my heart... but I was wrong. I was vulnerable in the past that I needed YOU. But I couldn't... I couldn't come back... my pride stopped me, my ego yelled at me, and even it pains my heart.. I obeyed my pride and ego"

Akane wiped her tears, 

"so.. I tried to get rid you out of my mind and I found camia, it worked.. for a while... but when I saw you... again in the doujou... I found out that I still love you... and Camia can never replace you" he said, "I am jerk... and I hate for being a egoistic, insensitive jerk" 

Akane cried harder, "I admit that I still love you... but I can't. I am not free anymore..." Akane said, she looked at her ring, "maybe I don't love Shitoru that much, but He is my fiancé, He was there when I needed him.. He.."

"He is me..." Ranma bit his lips, he silently cursed himself. "You love him, because he resembles me.. right?" he asked,

Akane giggled and sniffed, "It's so unfair right? Shitoru doesn't deserve this kind of Love... he deserves pure love... but I could not give that to him, because there's always a part in my heart... that belongs to you" 

"But he is with you right now... that's the most important" Ranma said, "damn... why does falling in love hurts so bad... when you fail..." Ranma sniffed, "I guess the reason why it hurts so bad because I really really do love you Akane" Ranma choked some words, "I'm so stupid to let you GO!" Ranma yelled, 

"Ranma..."

Ranma stood up, "I AM SO STUPID TO LET YOU GO!!!!" he yelled out loud and he jumped on the other roof, he run away from Akane. 

Akane sat there... and continued to cry...

  
At the streets...  
  
"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" Ranma cursed himself over and over, he wants to burst out. He knew now how Ryouga felt every time he is being dumped by Akane. He Love Akane but Akane couldn't Love him back. Akane Loves him but Akane can never be his... He felt as if any moment, his heart would burst out. He wanted to challenge Shitoru for Akane.. but he couldn't. Shitoru is a great guy... 

Ranma stopped at his favorite place. He sat there and looked at the water... he noticed that the place did not change for these past years... he remembered those times... with Akane... He looked up into the sky... "Akane..."

Then He heard a loud bang.

He stood up and run towards the chaos. He peeked and noticed it was Shitoru's car! He make way to the crowd and then he saw the ambulance taking out a bleeding Shitoru out of His car. 

"What happen Sir?" Ranma asked, he approached a police, "I am his FRIEND!" he added, 

The police looked at him, "Fukiyatsu shot the mayor and his family." 

"So where is Fukiyatsu then?" he asked,

"we already arrest him" The police said, 

Ranma growled, "I'll contact his friends and fianc" he said, then the police nodded.

  
  
Akane wiped her tears and was about to go to her room, when the phone rang... she picked it up...

"Hello? Tendou's Residence.. Akane's speaking"

*Akane? This Ranma*

Akane blushed, "Ranma?"  
  
*AKANE! YOU HAVE TO COME HERE! Fukiyatsu shot Shitoru and his parents!*

To be continued...

*Sniffs* sowwie... I cried reading it again.. whew... @.@  
Read and Review okie?


	12. Chances are

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**MARAMING SALAMAT!!!**

**-----------------**

Chette: I decided to update now coz I don't think that I can update next sunday :P  
THIS IS A RANMA AND AKANE FANFIC

Shoutouts: (Thank you so much!)

Midnightwitch33 - Ack!! *gives you tissues* there.. there now... calm down... Be happy okie? ^_^  
  
I-HATE-KIKYO - hehe... see I told ya! At least there are people who cried too :P (I cried when I read it all over again :P)  
  
Minako-chan4 - Thank you. As for the grammar, This is a past fanfic so I won't change it. Okay? Maybe after I post all these past fanfics of mine, I'll write a new fanfic and maybe I'll get someone who can be my pre-reader. But as for these past fanfics, I decided not to change it. (coz im proud of them :))

AmayaSaria - hehe thanks! New chapter is up!   
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl - I think He already gave up... He already shot Shitoru and now he is in jail :D   
  
Misha@ngel - awww... what kind of music were you listening? My mp3 list played "Melodies of Life (ff9) mp3 though when I read that chapter :D   
  
Rokawa - your review made me confused @.@ wait a minute what fanfic? Ranma going to China? leaving Akane? I don't remember a fanfic of mine like that @.@ anyways, it's okay if you didn't read it for the past months, at least you're reading this again :D Thanks! and yeah I am updating every week for my Ranma 1/2 (past fanfics), the "KALUGURAN DAKANG BABATAK PHILIP" (means I totally Love PHILIP) Philip is my Fiance ^_^ and hehe familiar? I always put them in my fanfics :D as for your "I wonder stuff" you're a bright person :P but I won't spoil this for ya :P 3 more chapters to go and its done.  
  
Cere K Strife - I think that's the end of Fukiyatsu ^_^ oooh another admirer of Akane eh? hehehe *nudge* *winks* you think that the fighting scene is good? lol I thought I am not good in writing fighting scenes... plus I wrote this fighting scene when I was young :P (I thought it was lame so that's why I made my fiance wrote the fighting scene at my CCS fanfic "hurt to heart" :P  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yep. Expect the Unexpected. :P   
  
Legendary Neo-Jin - lol thanks for that review :P demo... the only reason why I can update very fast? it's because these fanfics are already finished, I already published them in the future (I wrote them when I was young) But... with my other fanfics (at present) it takes..a month or years before I update them :P actually now? only a month :P about the Ki-blast and fireball (I was so young back then :P) I can't change it :P and yep! I found out that the technique of Ranma 'Mouko Takahabisha' is a Ki-blast and not a fireball... demo hehehe.. I don't know that it was a ki (chi) blast that time :P  
  
Sieg1308 - OoO Addictive like soda?! wow... hehehe I know what it feels to be very addicted to soda... @.@. I am so sorry for thinking that you were a guy... hehehe. Oh btw.. is English your first language? I would want to know that.. coz I'm trying to find a pre-reader (for my new ranma 1/2 fanfics) :D also.. did you already join the forum?  
  
Chette: Thanks for the reviews!!! Thank you so much :D Do not worry this fanfic is already finish but all I have to do is to cut the stories to make it like a chapter fanfic ^_^ Just like the Nightmare and the I miss you This one is a short fanfic but it has a different plot (not that different) if you're a real fan of Ranma and Akane and read the story, do not be disappointed because this fanfic is R+A ^_^ I'm a fan too of Ranma and Akane. So all my fanfics are Ranma + Akane ^^

I wrote this fanfic when I was 17 years old...

R+R and please read my other fanfics!  
and visit my Ranma page onegai? arigato!!!  
also please participate in our forum ^^

Enjoy!!!  
KALUGURAN DAKANG BABATAK PHILIP-KUN!  
English is not my first language :P

  
** Until the End of Time  
A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by: Chette-chan (chanchan)**

**Chapter 12: **** Chances are**

"Dammed! It's Traffic!" Shunsuke yelled,

Shunsuke together with his two friends, received a call from a stranger and told them that Shitoru is in the Hospital. Now they are inside the car, Shunsuke is very worried, and his friends were trying to calm him. 

"Don't worry, We'll be there in just a matter of seconds" Hideaki said,   
  
"Hey! Why don't we take the short way?" Yuki asked,  
  
"It's too late now" Hideaki said, as he looked at Yuki, "Look don't worry. Everything is going to be fine" he added,  
  
Shunsuke couldn't calmed his self. "Come on! Come on! Green Light! Come on!" he said, 

Yuki frowned, "We still need to be careful, the one who called us is definitely a stranger... what is his name again?" he asked,

Shunsuke shook his head, "Ranma Saotome" he said, 

"Who is this Ranma anyway?" Yuki asked , 

"I don't know! Damn! I don't know!" Shunsuke growled, "argh! Come on! Green light!"

"Hey Shunsuke.. is that..." Hideaki pointed out, they saw a girl walking beside the street, 

"That's Akane! Your cousin's girlfriend!" Yuki said, 

Shunsuke blinked, "Are you sure?" he asked,

"I could never forget such beauty such as her... ya know?" Yuki said, 

"Hideaki! Go get her" Shunsuke said, now he prayed for a red light instead of a green light.

Akane wasn't herself. She doesn't know why she is walking beside the street, all she knows that she needs to go to the Hospital where Shitoru is... Then she gasped, when she felt someone grabbed her arm. 

Akane looked at the familiar face, "W-Who are you?" she asked, weakly.

"It's me Hideaki..." He said, 

"Hospital! Shitoru! shot!" she said, then she fell on her knees and cried, 

Hideaki carried Akane.

Yuki frowned, "Man... Hideaki is always the lucky one.." he said,

Shunsuke frowned, "This is no time for jokes Yuki. Go ahead and open the door" he said, 

Yuki opened the door and Hideaki put Akane at the back seat. 

Shunsuke looked at the light and sighed, "Akane.. are you okay?" he asked,

Yuki opened his bag and pulled out a mineral water, "here.. drink this" he said, 

Akane blinked, "T-Thanks..."

"Damn! Green light come on!" Shunsuke yelled,  


  
  
After a few seconds...

Hideaki, Shunsuke, Yuki and Akane barged in the hospital. The girls who noticed the Japon's members run to meet them, Hideaki, Shunsuke and Yuki though ignored and protect Akane from their fans. 

at the front of the Emergency room...

Akane run when she saw Ranma sitting at the bench. "Ranma!"

Ranma looked up and saw Akane, "Hey..."

Akane grabbed Ranma's hands, "Where is Shitoru? Is he okay?" 

Ranma pointed out the Emergency room, "They are still there" he said, then he noticed three guys behind Akane. "Who are they, Akane?" he asked,

"I'm Shunsuke. the one you called" Shunsuke said, "I am Shitoru's cousin" he added, 

Ranma nodded, "Oh.. thanks for coming by" he said, 

Shunsuke offered Ranma a handshake and Ranma accepted it. 

"What happened Ranma?" Akane asked, 

Ranma sighed, "after I left the house... I went to my favorite spot to think... and then, I heard a loud gun shot and run towards there, when I came there.. I saw police and Shitoru's car... full of blood and I saw the nurses pulling off Shitoru's body out of the car"

"Who did this?" Shunsuke asked, 

"Fujitaka... but don't worry... The police arrested him already" Ranma said, "It's okay now... Akane"

Akane shook her head, and sat beside Ranma. "No it's not Okay! Shitoru is still in that room! So It's not okay!!!" she yelled, then she cried.

Ranma reluctantly hugged Akane, but he calmed himself when Akane returned his hug.

  
  
After a few seconds again...

Nabiki entered together with the Tendous and Saotomes entered the hospital. Tatewaki could not make it because he has to take care of some business and Toufou is busy with his patients. 

Nabiki rushed towards Akane and Ranma, "we were surprise when Akane told us that she will go to the Hospital, and then we were shock what we saw at the news" she said, 

"So you mean my Cousin is in bad condition?" Shunsuke asked, 

Nabiki looked behind her.. and saw Shunsuke's worried face. Even though Shunsuke's face is serious, Nabiki couldn't help but to faint.

Yuki caught Nabiki and blinked, "What happen to her?" 

"Oh my!" Kasumi managed to say 

Shunsuke looked at Nabiki "What's with her, who is she?" 

Akane wiped her tears and released Ranma, "She is my sister Nabiki who had a crush on you" Akane said, 

"I see" Shunsuke frowned, "The married one?"

Akane smiled lamely, "I am the only one who is not married in our family Shunsuke" Akane said,

Shunsuke nodded,

Yuki carried Nabiki and he sat down at the bench, and cuddled her.

Ranma smirked, "Good thing.. her husband is not present..." he murmured,

"Thank you very much Ranma" Shunsuke said, "Your name sounds familiar though... where have I heard your name before...?" 

Akane sighed, "He is Ranma Saotome, He is the one who saved your cousin many times" Akane said "he is also my x-fianc" 

Ranma frowned, 'x-fiancé...' 

Shunsuke smiled, "ah, yeah. I heard a lot about you, Shitoru said you are a nice guy" 

"Thanks" Ranma said, "He is not such a bad guy too" he said, 

"Don't worry Akane, everything will be alright" Shunsuke patted Akane. 

Akane smiled and nodded, 

Nabiki however, when she woke up and opened her eyes, she saw Yuki's face very close to her. "Are you okay Nabiki-chan?" he asked,

Nabiki blushed and fainted again. 

  
  
After three days...

The Osaka's couple were safe. But not their son. According to the Doctor, Shitoru received four bullets and there are still two were remaining on his body. However, The doctor asked Akane a permission to make a major operation for Shitoru. Mr and Mrs. Osaka felt lonely hearing the news but they felt lonelier when they saw how Akane cried. 

"But there is a catch... Miss Tendou," 

Akane found out that, The doctors will raced and try to beat the cancer spreading all around Shitoru because of the bullet. But if they weren't successful...

"He may die..." 

Akane grabbed the doctor's collar "Anything! Just do anything I don't want to lose him, I love him" Akane said, she desperately begged for the doctor to do everything. "I don't want to lose my fiancé! We're gonna marry next month.. please doctor.. please..."

The doctor pushed Akane away from him, "I am not a miracle worker Miss Tendou, but I'll do my very best" he said,

Ranma looked down, He could not bear to see Akane cry... especially when he could not do anything to make Akane stop crying. 

Evening... 

Ranma walked towards Akane and sat beside her. He handed her some coffee and cookies, "Here Akane... please eat" he said,

Both of them volunteered to stay for the night. Akane because of Shitoru, and Ranma because of Akane. 

"I don't want to eat..." Akane said, 

Ranma sighed and put the coffee and cookies down, "Look Akane... Shitoru will get mad at me or at you if he found out that you're not eating again" Ranma said, "Remember the last time?" he added,

"Please Ranma... I am not hungry" she said, 

Ranma frowned, "All right... I won't force you but... eat when you're hungry okay?" 

Akane nodded,

"Ms.Tendou? Mr.Saotome?"

They looked at the nurse, 

"You can see Mr.Osaka now" she said,

Ranma took Akane's hand and both entered the Room... 

  
Inside...

Akane almost faint when she saw Shitoru laying at bed. His body full of bandage, his face is so pale and there are so many tubes in his body. Ranma felt Akane's body became weak, so he held Akane so tight and escorted her toward Shitoru.

The two of them stared at Shitoru. Ranma glanced at Akane and when he saw Akane's tears falling again, he frowned. "Akane... you're crying again" he said,

Akane looked at Ranma, "He decorated my life Ranma, when you left me... I felt as if my other half died... I lost hope" Akane looked back at Shitoru, and caressed his hair, "But when he came... He showed me hope... He showed me that I can be myself again... He changed me..." Akane said, she closed her eyes and more tears fell on her face. "I may have not love him more than you... but I can't... I just can't bear for him to leave me..."

Ranma sighed and put his hands on both Akane's arms, "Akane, let's hope for the best. Shitoru loves you and he won't go away" Ranma said , 

"Why do you guys leave me?" Akane asked, 

Ranma was shocked by her question

"I mean, you left me... and now..."

Ranma shook his head, "I may have left you but he won't okay?" he said, 

"Promise?" Akane asked, 

Ranma didn't think, he sigh and nodded, "I promise..." Then Ranma saw Akane yawned, "Let's go back on the bench... you need to rest" he said,

Akane nodded and both sat on the bench beside Shitoru's bed. 

"Here, lean on my shoulder" Ranma said , 

Akane nodded and leaned on Ranma's shoulder, Ranma hugged his former fiancée so close. After a few seconds, he realized that Akane already fell asleep, "Don't worry.. Akane... If Shitoru leave you.. I'm still here" he said, then he gave her a kiss in the forehead.

  
Little did they know, Shunsuke saw everything. He saw how Ranma hugged his Cousin's Girlfriend and he also saw the kiss.... "Damn you Ranma, Shitoru is still alive and you're already making a move on her?!" he clenched his fist "Akane will never be yours Ranma..." he said to himself.

  
To be continued...

There! Oh yes... only 3 more chapters to go and   
This is the end of the fanfic :D  
  
Read and Review okie?


	13. Shitoru's Last favors

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**MARAMING SALAMAT!!!**

**-----------------**

Shoutouts: (Thank you so much!)

AnimeObsessionFantasy - yep! someone is protective.  
  
Misha@ngel - hehe is he? I guess so teehee ^_^  
  
Cere K Strife - *nods* I agree with you. Yep. Shunsuke thought that Ranma is making a move on her but Ranma is just comforting her ^_^ um... 2 guys in love with Akane? make that 3 :P God bless to you too ^_^  
  
AmayaSaria - I already did update ^_^   
  
Sieg1308 - wowie! Okay then I'll make you my pre-reader once I published my newly fanfic after my past 4 fanfics ^_^ about the forum.. go to the profile page and I have a Ranma 1/2 forum there ^_^ join please? Thanks!

CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl - *nods* yep! R+A!!! ^_^   
  
Midnightwitch33 - *gives you more tissues* It's okay about being emotional I am emotional too you know? *sniffs* About the nabiki thingy.. hehe I know it wasn't an usual that Nabiki would faint like that.. but we're talking about Nabiki love this band (example) plus its not unsual that Nabiki marrying Kunou too right? :P um.. about Shitoru.. *covers your mouth* shhh!!!! :P  
  
Mensa-13 - Hello Rosa-chan ^_^ thanks for the wonderful review, you have a blog? can I link your blog to mine? Thank you so much for reading my fanfics ^_^ and thanks for visiting our page ^_^ yep that's me and Philip-kun hehe and its okay to exaggerate ^_^ about the sorceress thingy, yep I was once.. since it's in the Blood my... mom is a witch and well then, I became a sorceress because I used and improved my power. But to tell you honestly? It wasn't cool being a sorceress. You may have so much power? but the power inside you will corrupt your body and soul little by little. When I became a Christian and accepted Jesus Christ as my Lord and Savior, the cursed blood (sorcery) has been cut off so no more and I am very happy now ^_^ next time though.. don't wish me good luck. I would prefer blessings instead of good luck, coz good luck is a matter of chances and blessings are for sure okie?

Chette: Thanks for the reviews!!! Thank you so much :D Do not worry this fanfic is already finish but all I have to do is to cut the stories to make it like a chapter fanfic ^_^ Just like the Nightmare and the I miss you This one is a short fanfic but it has a different plot (not that different) if you're a real fan of Ranma and Akane and read the story, do not be disappointed because this fanfic is R+A ^_^ I'm a fan too of Ranma and Akane. So all my fanfics are Ranma + Akane ^^

I wrote this fanfic when I was 17 years old...

R+R and please read my other fanfics!  
and visit my Ranma page onegai? arigato!!!  
also please participate in our forum ^^

Enjoy!!!  
KALUGURAN DAKANG BABATAK PHILIP-KUN!  
English is not my first language :P

  
** Until the End of Time  
A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by: Chette-chan (chanchan)**

**Chapter 13: **** Shitoru's Last favors...**

At around 3am.. 

Shunsuke entered the room and sat quietly at the chair beside Shitoru's bed. He frowned looking at Ranma and Akane sleeping at the bench, "You know Cousin?" he said, softly. "When you said that Ranma is a nice guy, I doubt it. Especially when you said that he is Akane's x-fiancé... I really doubt it". he said, "Just look at them Shitoru... look at the Ranma Saotome you admired... little by little he is doing his plans, what plans?" he asked, "To get Akane away from you..."

Then he saw Akane yawned and stood up, Shunsuke approached her, "Are you all right Akane-chan?" 

Akane blinked and saw Shunsuke "I am okay..Just tired..." she said, then she approached Shitoru's bed. "How is he?" she asked,

"Good" Shunsuke said, He escorted Akane towards the chair beside the bed of Shitoru.

After a few minutes, Ranma woke up too. He saw Shunsuke and Akane. "Oh I'm sorry I fell asleep" he said, as he stood up, "Akane do you want some coffee?" Ranma asked,

"NO she is fine, I'll take care of her" Shunsuke said, as he gazed coldly at Ranma. 

But Ranma just ignored him, "I'll get you some?" he asked, 

Akane nodded, 

Shunsuke followed Ranma by his gaze, and when he saw Ranma opening the door, he narrowed his eyes. = There's no way, you will get Akane away from my cousin Ranma = Shunsuke thought.

  
The next day, after waiting for almost 6 hours of operation at last, Shitoru was transferred in a room. Then Shunsuke told Akane that she needs to go home and get some rest. But Akane doesn't want to leave Shitoru. But after an hour... she was convinced to go home and get some rest. 

At that night...

Shunsuke walked left and right in front of Shitoru's room in the Hospital. At the bench, his friends were sitting there looking at him. Inside, he knows that Shitoru is already conscious and He is talking to the doctor. 

Then after a few minutes... The door opened and the doctor told Shunsuke and his friends to come in.

"What's wrong here?" Shunsuke asked, looking at his cousin and the doctor.

Shitoru smiled, "D-Doctor, you can tell everything to my cousin" he said, 

The doctor nodded, and looked at Shunsuke, "He is going to die" he said, directly.

"WHAT!?" Hideaki exclaimed 

"No way he is strong as we see!" Yuki demanded 

The doctor shook his head, "The operation is not successful, there are still two remaining bullets in his body, and the poison is almost around his body.. we can't do anything... I don't want to be the one to tell to the girl.. what's happening here.. Like I said, I am not a miracle worker but we did our best" The doctor said , "We're sorry.."

Shunsuke growled, "COUZ!" 

"Ple-Please don't tell Akane about it" Shitoru said, "I'll be the one to tell her" he said,

"Why did you give up?" Shunsuke asked, "damn! Cousin! You're a fighter! you can overcome everything! Remember?" he couldn't stop crying. His favorite cousin is going to die!

Shitoru shook his head, "Not everything..." he closed his eyes, "O-One more thing, I heard what you s-said l-last night about R-Ranma and A-Akane" 

"Shito-" 

Shitoru opened his eyes, "Let them be..." Shitoru smiled but there are tears forming in his eyes now. "I-I'm glad, before I die, I know that someone is taking care of Akane... Plus... Ranma really loves Akane "

Shunsuke clenched his fist. "What about me?!" he yelled, "I can take care of Akane!" 

Shitoru looked at Shunsuke, "You love Akane?" he asked,

Shunsuke softly nodded, "I... love her... cousin... but I did not take her away from you because I love you too...you're my cousin!" he said,

Shitoru smiled, "Even though it hurts... to tell you this... Shunsuke.. Ranma and Akane deserved to be together... enough about the pain... they don't deserve any more of that... I know..." 

"Shito-"

"I know that Akane still Loves Ranma... but Akane doesn't like to hurt me... that is why she is sacrificing herself for my happiness..."

Shunsuke shook his head,

"and Ranma... I think it's about time... to give back.. the one for him" Shitoru said, smiling sadly. "Even though Ranma left Akane... I know the reason why he came back... because he truly Love Akane... and they deserve to be together"

"But Shito-"

"My last favor for you.. Shunsuke... is to forget about Akane..." Shitoru closed his eyes, "because she will never be yours... you thought that she is mine?" he opened his eyes, "She is mine... but her heart isn't... her heart is still with Ranma"

"This.. is hard.. but for you... I'll do this..." Shunsuke said, 

"Do not worry... you'll find another girl... Akane is not for you"

  
Morning... 

Shunsuke saw Ranma walking towards him, He stood up and looked at Ranma. "Shitoru wants to see you... he wants to talk to you" he said,

Ranma nodded, Shunsuke sighed.. but before Ranma entered the room, he forced himself to pat Ranma's shoulder. When Ranma looked at him, Shunsuke smiled at him.

  
Ranma entered the room and saw Shitoru looking at the window...

"You want to see me?" Ranma asked,

Shitoru nodded, "I-Is Akane with you?" he asked 

Ranma sighed, "No, she went home but she'll be back later" he said, "she loves you very much" Ranma added,

Shitoru looked at Ranma, "If I can have one wish right now... I want to be with Akane until the end of time" he said,

Ranma frowned, "You two can, you're going to marry her right?" 

Shitoru shook his head, "No, I can't-" 

"Wha-" 

"I'm DYING RANMA" 

Ranma backed away, "W-What?!" 

Shitoru nodded, "I am giving Akane back to you... since from the very first start.. She belongs to you... and even though she is my fiancée.. I know that she still loves you" he said,

Ranma suddenly felt mixtures of feelings. He doesn't know what to feel.. will he be happy? finally Akane and him together! ... will he be sad? he doesn't want Shitoru to die! ... will he be- "I..." he stopped and looked at Shitoru.

"Last favor Ranma... I want you to become the HUSBAND of Akane. You also can't deny that you love her... you did not marry camia because of her" 

Ranma shook his head, "Shitoru, I can't! She loves you" 

"I can't stay with her..." Shitoru said, tears falling in his face, "Let's face the fact..." 

"Shitoru" 

"Please TAKE CARE of her For me" 

Ranma just nodded,

"Promise me..."

Ranma looked at Shitoru, "yeah.. I promise..." he said,

Then the door opened and Akane entered, she run towards Shitoru, "Shitoru! Honey! You're alive! Thank you!" she said, as she took Shitoru's hands. 

Ranma shook his head and left the room. He couldn't burst out there. He can't believe that Shitoru is going to die

"Ranma..." 

Ranma saw Shunsuke, 

"You okay?"

Ranma shook his head, 

"Why?"

"Shitoru is.." Ranma said, but stopped and sat on the bench

Shunsuke nodded, "yeah.. he is..." he said, 

  
Silence...

"I Love Akane"

Ranma looked at Shunsuke

"But Shitoru asked a last favor from me..." 

Ranma continued to look at Shunsuke

"...That I should let Akane be with you"

Ranma bowed his head, and looked at his feet. 

"You know what He said to me?" 

Ranma shook his head,

"He said, that even though Akane is his fiancée... Akane's heart still belongs to you" he said, 

Ranma bit his lip, "I can't..."

"You can't what?" 

Ranma shook his head, "I can't do his favor... I can't-" Ranma growled, "I Love Akane yes! But I couldn't take Akane away from Him just because He is going to die!" he yelled,

Shunsuke eyes widen. And he thought that was Ranma's plan. "But my cousin said-"

Ranma shook his head, he lifted his head and Shunsuke saw Ranma's face.. very wet. "He is a nice guy! and if I did that.. It's like stealing you know? or grabbing the opportunity? Shunsuke.. Shitoru doesn't deserve that"

Shunsuke smiled, "But you are not stealing her... my cousin gave Akane to you" he said, 

"I just don't feel like it.. I mean... I Love Akane yes. But Shitoru is a nice guy... I-"

"I admire you Ranma... but in these times... you must follow your heart and not your mind" he said, 

Ranma looked at Shunsuke.

  
Inside the room...

"A-Akane-chan, why are you crying?" Shitoru asked, caressing Akane's hair.

Akane looked at Shitoru, "Something is wrong here, What did the doctor said?" 

Shitoru frowned, he hate lying to Akane.. but he could not tell Akane.. not now, "N-Nothing." he said, Akane embraced Shitoru again, and Shitoru caressed Akane's hair again. "Remember that... I Love you, and if something happened to me, don't moaned or I will be very unhappy" he said, controlling his tears. "FIND A GUY, who will love you much more than me okay?" 

Akane frowned "Why are you saying those words, you aren't going to leave me right?" 

Shitoru chuckled, "Just in case... you know.. .that no one knows the future..." he said, when he felt Akane nod on his stomach "I love you Akane-chan, always remember me" 

Akane punched Shitoru softly, "Shut up Baka! you're not gonna leave me!" 

Shitoru just smiled, 

To be continued...

There! oh countdown of this fanfic!   
2 more chapters to go!   
God bless! ^_^   
Read and Review okie?


	14. Good Bye Shitoru

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**MARAMING SALAMAT!!!**

**-----------------**

**Oi! Check out my newly One-shot Fanfic ^_^ It's also posted here, just click on the Chette's Collection of Ranma-one shot (title) The new One-shot fanfic titled, "THE KISS ^^" Thanks! Plus Read my other Fanfics ^_^ This is not the only Fanfic I have written ^_^** **I also have new fanfic! called "Brother, Akane is mine" ^^ Please check it out ^_^**

Shoutouts: (^_^) Domo Arigato!!!

Mensa-13 - Yep. I agree with you. That is not so Ranma. But in the past chapters, we see Ranma changed right? He became Matured. And yep. He truly does care for Shitoru ^^ about you liking Ranma, hehe its not wrong. And I pray that you'll meet someone like Him ^_^ (except for the curse thingy :P) about the chapters.. this is going to be the second last chapter (I can't change it though because I wrote this when I was a kid) gomen nasai...

eboy - you have girl problems? Wanna talk about it? just email me or contact me. Do you have Msn? I want to help. ^_^

Pessimist99 - my update has time. I usually update every sunday, so please wait for it and next time don't cuss me @.@ thank you...  
  
cherrybloss9 - hehe new chapter is up! but only 1 more chapter to go!  
  
Midnightwitch33 - who is yin and yang? your other personalities? hehe ^_^ I remembered in the past I have 3 personalities too. Goodie, Moodie and Baddie :P Well as for Yin.. yep! Shitoru will die Eventually @.@ sowwy yang and Midnightwitch @.@ Read my other Fanfics ^_^ 

Sieg1308 - thanks ^_^ it is updated! but oh no... just 1 more chapter to go @.@ but do not worry, I begun one of my past fanfics again ^_^ read it okie?

lil' sushi girl - Thank you so much ^_^ and I am very happy that you still love Melody in My Heart even with the Christian thing ^_^ do not worry, I'll make new ones and will finished all of them ^_^ The Ranma 1/2 fanfics though are updated every week (because they are my past fanfics) while the CCS are updated every month ^_^ since I have to think of what's going to happen next hehe ^_^  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - just a smile ^_^ no no evil @.@ I dun like Ebil @.@   
  
Cere K Strife - yep.. that's it @.@ that's what I only wrote when I was young hehe ^_^ Sorry if the fanfic is kinda 'fast' because well like I said, I wrote that when I was young ^_^ about Shunsuke, @.@ since I wrote this when I was young... I didn't really focus on Shunsuke's feelings because that was not the focus of this fanfic. (although if I just wrote this today.. I may change it... but I didn't @.@ so I don't want to change it ^_^) God bless to you too ^_^ *hugs*  
  
Chette: Thanks for the reviews!!! Thank you so much :D Do not worry this fanfic is already finish but all I have to do is to cut the stories to make it like a chapter fanfic ^_^ Just like the Nightmare and the I miss you This one is a short fanfic but it has a different plot (not that different) if you're a real fan of Ranma and Akane and read the story, do not be disappointed because this fanfic is R+A ^_^ I'm a fan too of Ranma and Akane. So all my fanfics are Ranma + Akane ^^

I wrote this fanfic when I was 17 years old...

R+R and please read my other fanfics!  
and visit my Ranma page onegai? arigato!!!  
also please participate in our forum ^^

Enjoy!!!  
KALUGURAN DAKANG BABATAK PHILIP-KUN!  
English is not my first language :P

  
** Until the End of Time  
A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by: Chette-chan (chanchan)**

**Chapter 14: **** Good Bye Shitoru**

Ranma opened the door and sat at the bench. He looked and saw Akane fell asleep hugging Shitoru. He frowned. Soon... Akane and Him will be together again. But... will it work? It feels like an obligation and not of Love... that He needs to be Akane's fiancé again because of Shitoru? He bowed down.

Does He want that? No He doesn't. He wants to be with Akane because He Loves Akane. Then, another question popped in his mind. Does Akane still love him? Over and Over He kept reminding himself what Shitoru said... that Akane belongs to Him and that Akane still loves Him. 

Can he trust Shitoru's words? He looked up again and saw Akane's hand clasped with Shitoru's. He can't trust Shitoru's words. If Akane Loves Him... Then, He wants to hear Akane to say those words to him. 

Love is not an obligation. 

Ranma's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Akane waking up from her sleep.

  
Akane woke up and wiped her tears. She looked at the clock and it said, '5:00am'. She yawned and looked around. She saw Ranma sitting on the bench, "Ranma... why are you here?" she asked, she continued to rubbed her eyes.

"Um.. I just need to get rest..." Ranma lied. "I couldn't sleep in the corridor ya know?" he said, well it was a half-lie.. I mean He is really tired... and He needs to sleep. 

Akane yawned, "Well, you don't have to be here" she said,

"But I want too" Ranma blurted. 

Akane looked at him, Ranma taken her by surprise when he blurted that. "Ranma.. I know your feelings-"

Ranma stopped her and looked, "Akane.. look... Even I told you that I Love you, that doesn't change the fact that I am your friend. and.. I will always be here for you. If there is one thing I learned in the past... that is.. to never leave your friend. No matter what happens.. you'll always be standing or sitting beside 'her'"

Akane smiled, "Thank you Ranma" she said, "Thank you for being a true friend" she said,

Ranma nodded slowly, = and I want to be here for you... because I know that you'll be in the pain soon... = then Ranma begun to think again, he didn't noticed that Akane was talking. 

"Ranma?" 

Ranma blinked, "Were you saying something?" he asked,

Akane sighed, "I said for the 3rd time that I am going home. Would you be so kind to take care of Shitoru for at least 2 hours?" she asked, "Aunt Osaka and Uncle already visited him yesterday right? but they still need to rest so... can you?" she asked,

Ranma nodded, 

"Thanks" Akane smiled, then she left the room.

  
  
Minutes later...

Ranma sat on the chair beside Shitoru's bed. He sighed and he didn't noticed that Shitoru's eyes opened. 

"Ranma..."

Ranma looked at Shitoru, "Yo... I am your caretaker right now. So if you just need anything just tell me" he said, 

Shitoru nodded, "I do have one... though..." he said, 

"Well what is it?" Ranma asked,

"I want to make sure that... You'll be with Akane forever" he said,

Ranma sighed, "I know I already agreed on that but-"

Shitoru nodded, "I want to make sure.. I can see hesitation in your eyes" he said,

Ranma sighed again, "I want that.. Shitoru. But.. Love isn't an obligation" he said, "I've learned that. Maybe that's the reason why My Engagement with Akane was a disaster because we were forced and we were obliged to follow everything-" he said,

"But... You Love Akane in the past and until now... I know that you did not force yourself or.. it wasn't an obligation to love her..." he said, "If it was... then, there is no difference between Akane and your other fiancées" he said, 

Ranma sighed, "Shitoru-"

"Just promise me.. Ranma..." Shitoru said, he lifted up his hand, "Promise me... that you'll make Akane very happy" he said, 

Ranma looked at Shitoru's hand, "I will do my best" he said, as he clasped his hand with Shitoru's hand. 

Ranma saw a a tear falling on Shitoru's face. 

"Thank you Ranma...Tell Akane... that I Love her very much." he said, then Shitoru closed his eyes. 

Ranma felt Shitoru's hand suddenly dropped down. Then He heard a loud beep at the heart monitor. Ranma gasped. "NO.. Not now Shitoru!" he said, he released Shitoru's hand, "God! Not now! Please! Shitoru!!!"

The nurses and doctors heard Ranma screamed. So they run towards the room and tried anything to bring him back to Life. But nothing. The doctor, approached at Ranma and shook his head, Ranma couldn't control his tears. He clenched his fist as the doctor covers Shitoru's head with a white cloth...

"Shitoru..."

  
  
Akane hurriedly run towards Shitoru's room. She just bought some fruits for her fiancé. But when she opened the room. It was empty... She closed the door slowly and saw Ranma walking towards her. "Ranma! Where is Shitoru?" she asked, she noticed that Ranma's eyes were puffy and red. "What happen? Where is he?" she asked again, her heart beat increased. 

Ranma controlled the quivered in his voice. "I was about to bring you to him" he said, 

Akane nodded, "Okay then, where is he? Did the doctors moved him into a beautiful room? Or is he okay and he's at home now?" she asked,

Ranma grabbed Akane's hands, "Follow me" he said,

Akane followed Ranma, as they were walking, Akane became confused, she tried to talk to Ranma but Ranma just walked and did not talk. 

Then after a few minutes, Akane's face went pale when she noticed that they were entering the morgue. "Okay.. Ranma.. this is already-"

Ranma stopped and Akane saw all of her families, Shitoru's parents crying, Shunsuke, her friends and the Japon's members. Akane felt weak, "W-What are you all doing here?" she asked, 

Ranma uncovered Shitoru's dead body, for Akane to see him...

"...No" Akane said, hundred of tears started falling on her face. "No..." she said, 

The doctor looked at her, "Ms.Tendou, I am sorry to say this" 

"No" Akane closed her eyes, she felt a headache... "No..." 

"You're fiancé is DEAD" 

Akane yelled, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Mr and Mrs.Osaka cried once more

Ranma slowly pushed Akane towards Shitoru, Akane struggled back and shook her head, "That's not.. Shitoru..." she said, "Shitoru is not-" but before she could finished her sentence. She felt blackness surrounded her...

The families gasped when Akane fainted. 

  
  
A few minutes...

Akane woke up, and looked up. The first face she saw was the face of Ranma. She couldn't remember anything.. except for her bad dream. She blinked, "Oh I am sorry Ranma.. I really should stop falling asleep in your arms" she said, as she stood up. Then she saw all of their families, "Would you believe that... I had a nightmare?" she asked, 

They all looked at her

"I dreamed that Shitoru died" she said, she sighed deeply. "Thank God it was just a dream" she said,

Nabiki and Tatewaki looked at each other. Then Nabiki gulped and sigh, "But... Akane... you're not dreaming" she said,

Akane blinked, "What?"

Ranma looked at her "He is dead" 

Akane backed away 

"His last words were 'tell Akane that I love her very much'" Ranma said, 

Akane laughed, "You're joking" she said 

Ranma shook his head, 

Akane slapped Ranma, 

"Akane!" Shunsuke stood up and yelled, 

Akane glared at Ranma. "NO! You're just Joking! You're just too damn selfish Ranma! You just want Shitoru to die so that you can Have me! You already planned this! Friendship.. the confession and now brainwashing me that Shitoru is dead! Well I've got news for you my friend! You cannot have me back. We cannot bring back the past" she said, then she grabbed Ranma very tightly. "I'll prove to you that Shitoru is not dead!" she said, 

Ranma just let Akane grabbed him like a garbage.  


At the Morgue...

Akane pull the cover at the dead guy. "See?" she said, she looked at the guy. "It wasn't-" she stopped and saw Shitoru's dead body. "Shi-Shitoru?" she asked, she released Ranma. Then she touched Shitoru. It was so cold... "No.." Akane shook her head, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! BAKA! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! WE HAVE A WEDDING REMEMBER?! Just 4 more weeks Shitoru 4 weeks...Wake up BAKA! please! I LOVE YOU" Akane shake Shitoru's dead body , and then she fell on her knees. "Shitoru no Baka! You told me that you'll never leave me!!! How could you!!!!" she screamed so loud "ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mrs.Osaka and Mr Osaka approached her 

"Akane dear" she was also crying 

"Calm down" his would be father-in-law said, 

Shunsuke reached for her and hugged her "Don't worry, it's okay, he died Happy Akane, because he knew you LOVE him more than ever" Shunsuke said, as he wiped his tears.

Akane sniffed, "But he promise.. me... he promised me... that.. baka..." she said, 

Ranma just closed his eyes... Akane's words hurt him, but he understand her... now.. he doesn't want to see Shitoru's dead body.. and neither' bloody hell' doesn't want to see Akane's suffering like that.

To be continued...

There! oh countdown of this fanfic!   
final Chapter (next update ^_^)  
God bless! ^_^   
Read and Review okie?


	15. Last Chapter Until the End of time

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**MARAMING SALAMAT!!!**

**-----------------**

**Oi! Check out my newly One-shot Fanfic ^_^ It's also posted here, just click on the Chette's Collection of Ranma-one shot (title) The new One-shot fanfic titled, "THE KISS ^^" Thanks! Plus Read my other Fanfics ^_^ This is not the only Fanfic I have written ^_^** **I also have new fanfic! called "Brother, Akane is mine" ^^ Please check it out ^_^**

Misha@ngel - well he needed to die @.@ I am already creating a perfect boyfriend for Akane but this is a Ranma and Akane fanfic @.@   
  
Sieg1308 - you can join my forum by going to my profile page and click on the Anime forum link. About editing my stories.. I'll email them to you, (the new ones) thank you!  
  
lil' sushi girl - actually this is the last chapter @.@  
Meca-Chan - thanks! ^_^ I already did ^_^  
stacie~:):):) - because he has too @.@ ack... @.@  
cherrybloss9 - yep.. very nice and sad...  
  
Midnightwitch33 - *gives you a hankie* sowwy... but I wrote that when I was a kid... sorry to make you cry @.@  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl - waaiii don't cuss me @.@   
  
Sarcastic Angel - Thanks for your concern and for review. But let me clear out to you that I wrote this when I was young. ^_^ and I don't like to change it. Some people are okay with that. I am proud of what I wrote in the past. (except for the magic and stuff) anyways, my new ranma fanfics will have a proof-reader. Those.. I can change them coz I just wrote them now. But the past? I don't wish to correct them. **Second**, If you have read all the chapters.. you'll find out that THIS RANMA is not really the RANMA you knew in the fanfic. Why? He is a MATURED RANMA. Plus this is just a fanfic.. you know the "what ifs" of those fanfics. **Third, **I wrote this @.@ (here I go again) when I was a kid and I don't have plans changing it. It is fast. yes. Sorry for that. because I wrote this when I was a kid. My mind is very different when I was a kid. (I bet yours too. Your mind is different when you were a Kid) **Fifth**.. I only accept "BLESSINGS" not "GOODLUCKS" Because I really don't believe in Good lucks... coz its the matter of chances.. and I am not taking any chance coz I am already a victorious girl in the hands of God ^_^ God bless.

AnimeObsessionFantasy - I dunno @.@ hehe just read ^_^  
  
Cere K Strife - *gives you another hanky* yeah... Ranma not telling Akane.. or Shitoru not telling Akane ack! @.@ yep.. R.I.P my friend... you're sooo perfect boyfriend for Akane and I have to kill you in my story waaiii @.@  
  
Mensa-13 - awww *gives you the last hanky and hugs you* can I link your cute blog to mine? thank you!!!  
  
Chette: Thanks for the reviews!!! Thank you so much :D Do not worry this fanfic is already finish but all I have to do is to cut the stories to make it like a chapter fanfic ^_^ Just like the Nightmare and the I miss you This one is a short fanfic but it has a different plot (not that different) if you're a real fan of Ranma and Akane and read the story, do not be disappointed because this fanfic is R+A ^_^ I'm a fan too of Ranma and Akane. So all my fanfics are Ranma + Akane ^^

I wrote this fanfic when I was 17 years old...

R+R and please read my other fanfics!  
and visit my Ranma page onegai? arigato!!!  
also please participate in our forum ^^

Enjoy!!!  
KALUGURAN DAKANG BABATAK PHILIP-KUN!  
English is not my first language :P

Note: last Chapter ^_^ and **Longest chapter** :D also.. I remembered the reason why I had to kill @.@ Shitoru in the fanfic. When I wrote this, my idea was to put Ranma and Akane together after something 'tragic' happened to them. I had to create Shitoru then... but then as I continued to wrote the fanfic, I suddenly found out that I am already making a perfect boyfriend for Akane Tendou and it must be stopped! because Ranma only deserves Akane... so that is why I decided to kill Shitoru @.@ 

** Until the End of Time  
A Ranma and Akane fanfic  
by: Chette-chan (chanchan)**

**Chapter 15: (Last Chapter) Until the End of time**

That Night...

Akane absently sat on the chair, while the parents of Shitoru started to implement the funeral of Shitoru. Akane continues to stare at the shinning floor of the Hospital. When she accidentally put her hands together, she felt her engagement ring. Akane slowly looked at the shinning ring around her finger. "It's already over..." she whispered, "Shitoru is gone..." she said, funny... she couldn't cry anymore. And that's a bad sign.

  
Meanwhile...

At the other side of the wall where Akane is seating. Ranma leaned on the wall and felt his tears falling again. He cursed his self for he has become a 'cry baby'. But who could blame him? Is.. this being matured like? more pain? and he knew that he isn't the Ranma Saotome in the past. He doesn't run away from his emotional problems anymore. He faced them even it could kill him. 

Akane is Right. He is not the Immature Ranma Saotome anymore. He had changed. Instead of beating people now to eased the pain. He will just cry. People may see him weak. But for him, this is a good way. At least He doesn't keep all his problems and sufferings in his heart. Unlike in the past, He denied and run away from his problems. 

"Ranma?"

Ranma looked up, and saw Ryouga. "Y-Yo.."

Ryouga sat beside him, "You okay?" he asked, Ranma shook his head honestly. Ryouga sighed, "Yeah. This is all of the sudden. We didn't expect that this will happen... it is the same like what happen in the past" Ryouga said, Ranma looked at Ryouga questiongly. Ryouga smiled. "Remember? When you thought that Akane-san and I had sex and instead of facing Akane and let her explain everything.. You run away and broke the engagement" he said, Ranma nodded. Then Ryouga continued, "And when Akane-san objected at the wedding and you found out... you still didn't come to her... It was your ego and pride that made you go to China" he said, 

"And I've learned so much in the past Ryouga...." he said, "But things changed." he said, he wiped his tears. "Shitoru will always be in Akane's mind now, and in my mind too" he added. 

"Why don't you count your blessings instead of worrying?" Ryouga asked, "I mean why don't you look at the positive way of Life instead of worrying so much?" he asked, 

Ranma looked at Ryouga, "For your information. I don't worry anything" he said,

"Yes you do." Ryouga said, "You worry about... so many things" he added.

"Like what?"

Ryouga sighed, "For instance. Shitoru's last favor. To take care of Akane." he said, 

"How-?"

"Shunsuke"

Ranma bowed down, "Oh..."

"You also worry about your upcoming relationship with Akane-san and You worry about your feelings for her and her feelings for you."

Ranma sighed, "I don't know if I can..." he said, 

"You Love Akane-san right?" Ryouga asked, "Answer me Ranma." he saw Ranma nodded. "Then what's the problem? Why do you worry?" he asked, 

"Because.. it feels like it's an obligation to love her" Ranma said, "But-"

"Why do you feel that?" Ryouga asked, "Because Shitoru gave you Akane?" Ryouga asked, Ranma nodded. "In the first place, Shitoru only borrowed Akane from you. You and Akane deserve to be together. It was painful to accept it at first. But you two deserve to be together" he said, "you shouldn't feel like that. You Love Akane so Love her... Stop worrying that your Love for her will be like an obligation. You love Akane not because Shitoru said you have too. But because you Love her"

Ranma sighed, "I wish... It is easy to stop worrying Ryouga... but it isn't. It's easy to say but it's hard to do it."

"You're in Love Ranma. It is Easy and you're the one that makes it difficult" 

After a few seconds, Ranma stood up and patted Ryouga's shoulder. He said thanks and left Ryouga sitting on the floor. Ranma absently walked along the corridor of the Hospital. The rest of the family of shitoru were still in the morgue, mourning for him. He saw Akane sitting outside the morgue. 

  
"...Akane"

Akane looked up slowly and saw Ranma, then she bowed down again. After a few seconds, she felt Ranma sat beside her. Ranma tried to hugged Akane but Akane pushed him away, "Please Ranma... not now.. not here" she said, 

"Akane... I..."

Akane shook her head, "Please Ranma."  


Ranma sighed and nodded. 

A few minutes... Ranma heard Akane giggled. He looked at her. Then Akane smiled at him

"Shitoru is a funny guy" she said, "He always makes me laugh, when I am crying. He cracks me up." she said, "He is the most understanding guy I've ever met... At first it was so impossible for us to be together. But once you get to know Him? You don't want to let him go as your friend" she said, 

Ranma nodded. 

"... as a boyfriend" 

Ranma sighed,

"... and as a fiancé..."

Ranma bowed his head, 

"I'm gonna miss him..." Akane said, then she sighed, "Strange... I couldn't cry anymore" she said, "Maybe because my eyes are tired... and even though I'll pour every tear... I could never bring back Shitoru..." she said, coldly. 

Ranma controlled his tears. He doesn't want to hear Akane's voice like this. It isn't... normal. Ranma suddenly hugged Akane very tight. Then he cried, "....Akane... I'm here...You're not alone" he said, 

But Akane didn't hug back...

The next day came... at the Funeral of Shitoru... 

Mr.Osaka saw Ranma and patted his shoulder. "Take care of Akane" he said, 

Akane heard that. She looked at Mr.Osaka.

Mrs.Osaka smiled at Ranma. "Before Shitoru talked to you, he already talked to us... so we know Ranma... we know that Shitoru asked you to take care of Akane and gave her back to you" she said,

Ranma sighed,

Akane looked at Ranma. 

After 3 days... Shitoru burial. All of them were crying. Except Akane. Akane stood there and looked at the coffin of Shitoru going down. Ranma looked at Akane and sighed. 

  
a year passed by...

Akane focused herself more on her school and being her the president since Shitoru died, and she is the vice president so she took charge. 

Ranma continued to lived in the Tendous and is doing his very best to bring back the Happy and Energetic Akane they knew.

Nabiki and Kunou went back to the Kunous mansion. Nabiki decided on that, she has too. Because her husband's attitude doesn't help in Akane's attitude. 

Kasumi and Toufou continued to lived with their lives. 

The Osaka's couple went to America... 

Camia (pien) and her parents went back to China... 

  
One fine morning...  
  
Ranma stretched his arms, He just finished training in the Doujou. When he stopped and saw Akane standing in front of the Koi pond. He put his towel around his neck and approached her. 

"Hey..."

Akane didn't even looked at him. 

Ranma sighed, "Akane! Did I do something wrong for you to act like that on me?" he asked, He realized that he was tired of doing these same routine with Akane. "Why are you making this distance between you and us"

"............."

"Please Akane. Speak. We need to know" 

"Shh..." Akane said, looking at Ranma. "Shitoru is here..." she said, she closed her eyes.

Ranma burst out, "DAMNIT AKANE! SHITORU IS DEAD!" 

Akane glared at Ranma, "SHUT UP!" she yelled,

Ranma threw his towel at the pond, Then he kneeled in front of Akane. "Akane! What do you want me to do? TO MAKE YOU LOVE ME AGAIN!" Ranma yelled at her. "I am so damn tired of this situation! It's been a year! I did my best to make you LOVE ME AGAIN! To make you forget about your PAIN! about SHITORU!"

Akane's eyes soften, then she pulled Ranma up. "Ranma... You don't need to do this" she said, "I know... Shitoru asked you to be my husband... Shunsuke told me.. but it's okay. It's okay if you don't fol-"

Ranma grabbed Akane's shoulder, "BUT AKANE CAN'T YOU SEE?! I AM NOT FOLLOWING SHITORU'S ORDER! DIDN'T IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT I DIDN'T MARY CAMIA BECAUSE OF YOU?! DIDN'T YOU EVEN ASKED YOURSELF WHY I AM HERE?! WITH YOU?!" Ranma cried, "If I don't really love you... I could just leave you! But did I leave you?!"

That... Akane's eyes widen. She felt as if she saw some light... her confused mind... became clear again... she found hope... Ranma love her not because Shitoru asked him too... but because he truly love her! "Ranma?" 

"TIME TO LET GO AKANE" Ranma's tears fall on his face "IT'S BEEN A YEAR, SINCE SHITORU DIED, AND IT'S BEEN DAMN A YEAR I AM SHOWING MY FEELINGS FOR YOU, PAST IS PAST RIGHT? THAT'S WHAT SHITORU ALWAYS SAY" Ranma held Akane's hands, "in the past.. I was the past and Shitoru is the present... But now..." Ranma squeezed Akane's hands. "I am the present and the future.. Shitoru is the past now... So.. if you still love me.. let's start over again...Akane..."

Akane gasped. She looked at Ranma. Is she.. prepared to Love another again? But what about Shitoru? "I...I can't" Akane blurted out. 

Ranma released Akane's hands and backed away. God... that hurt. Akane really loves Shitoru... and she doesn't Love Ranma anymore... "T-Thanks.. for clearing this up Akane" he said, "Do not worry.. I won't bother you again" he said, "Good bye" he finished. and with that Ranma left Akane. 

Akane for the longest time... She felt her tears falling again...

  
  
Morning... 

Akane entered the room and was about to tell her father that she is going to school now when all of the sudden, she saw her father reading something. "Dad.. what's that?" she asked,

Mr.Tendou sighed, "I think it's for you" he said, he handed the letter to his daughter and left the room. 

Akane opened the letter.. and almost faint when she saw it. 

GONE TRAINING...   
KEEP MY MIND CLEAR...   
DON'T WAIT FOR ME... 

- RANMA 

Akane closed the letter and bit her lip. Again... Ranma left her. = Ranma no Baka. You want to start a good future and focus on you and when I am ready, you left me...again BAKA BAKA BAKA = Akane tore the paper and controlled her tears, "I.. I'm going now Dad.." she said, 

  
Six months passed.... 

Akane sat on her desk and started to study about the problems of the school. She was re-elected "President" of the student council in Mizunoikan and she of course, due to the success of her projects.. she won. She became one of the respected students in their school. It has been.. 6 months when Ranma left her. She decided to stop everything and start focusing more on her studies. She has to forget Shitoru and Ranma. She needs to set her priorities straight. But.. she couldn't... she wanted to be with Ranma...

"Miss Tendou, a new student here" 

Akane nodded at Misha, "Okay... let the new student come in." 

A girl entered 

Akane looked up and gasped.

The girl... has red hair... pigtailed.. wearing chinese clothes... but she looks very lonely.

Akane composed herself, "Um.. take your seat" she said, = Could she be? = Akane shook her thoughts and smiled at the girl she handed her the papers she need to fill in 

"Thank you" the girl said, 

Akane smiled "Are you willing to study here?" she asked,

"yes" 

Akane was about to ask why is she lonely but she ignored that idea. The girl handed her the papers, after signing them. Akane smiled and read her form, "Okay so you're name is Ran..ma?" Akane looked at the red haired girl 

"Yo...Akane" 

"Ranma?" Akane asked again, 

Ranma sighed "Ranma Saotome, Sorry about this" she said, and bowed

Akane stood up and run to hugged the girl and cried. Ranma tried to push her away but when she heard her cry.. she hugged back and then she realized she was also crying and she misses Akane terribly...

"...I miss you" 

Ranma smiled softly, "R-Really?" she asked,

Akane released Ranma and nodded, "Why did you left me again?"

Ranma shrugged, "I had to think" 

Akane frowned, "and what happened to your cure?" 

Ranma wiped her tears, "I..I realized that I want to be normal again, meaning there is a curse. When I was cured, I lost you. I want you back. So when I came across Jusenkyou... I decided to jump at the spring again" she chuckled, "Hoping that.. when I am cursed.. that things will be back to normal" she said, 

Akane shook her head, "No Ranma, it's all my fault. When you left me again.. I realized how much I love you. Curse or no Curse I...I love you.. and please don't you dare leave me anymore" 

"Really Akane?" 

"Yes! I love you RANMA SAOTOME" Akane said, 

That brought smile at Ranma's face. "so... will you marry me?" she asked, 

Akane giggled, "Isn't it strange for a woman to ask another woman to marry?" she asked, when she saw Ranma frowned, Akane hugged Ranma, "Of course BAKA! I've been waiting for you to come back.. and I promised myself that when you come back.. if you didn't proposed to me.. I will proposed to you" she said,

Ranma hugged back, "Thank you so much... Akane.. and I Love you too...Forever" she was about to kiss Akane but she stopped and blushed, Akane giggled. "er... let's wait that when I am a man.. but now..." she took Akane's hands and put the ring on Akane's finger and kissed her hand. Akane blushed. Ranma smiled, "Where is the ring that Shitoru gave you?" 

"I kept it, it's a good memory but past is past right?" 

Ranma smiled and hugged Akane tightly again.

That night...

When the families saw and heard Ranma (even the wedding) they begun to set the date of the wedding.   


  
At the wedding night... 

Ranma fidgeting on his Tuxedo, he had wear a Tuxedo before but he wasn't as nervous as now, he is going to marry his LOVE true love. 

Tatewaki barge in 

"Wha-" 

He splashes Ranma cold water 

"WHAD'YA DO THAT FOR!?!" An Angry Pigtailed Girl growled at Tatewaki

"MY PIGTAILED GIRL!!!" he yelled, and hugged his pigtailed girl 

"GET IT OFF ME!!!" 

"Let me HOLD YOU ONCE MORE...for the LAST TIME" Tatewaki cried,

"I can't believe how disgusting your husband is!" Ranma yelled at Nabiki.

Nabiki pulled Tatewaki away from Ranma.

Shampoo and Ukyou barged in next at Ranma's room and gave him a hot water. Then they congratulate Ranma for at last... He is going to marry now and it won't be postponed anymore.  


After a few minutes...

The wedding at the Doujou begun 

Ranma became more nervous...He spotted the member's of the Juniors they were all present...Shunsuke gave him a thumb up sign, Hideaki gave him a winked and Yuki a smile. Ranma smiled back, his nervous lessen . Then he saw Mr. and Mrs. Osaka smiling happily to him.

Then Akane entered the Doujou with Mr.Tendou. Ranma gulped when he saw Akane. She is so beautiful with her wedding dress that is made by Kasumi. She is blushing, blooming, smiling with tears in her eyes... Ranma could see it even with the veil.. but then he noticed something... 

...Akane's hair is short?

Ranma smiled as he took Akane's hands. 

The minister smiled, as he saw Love in Ranma and Akane's eyes. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails."

Ranma kissed Akane's hand. 

The minister looked at everyone. "We are gathered here today to join this man, and this woman." 

Ranma and Akane look at each other with love... 

"Two hearts came here today to join into one by the strength of their love for each other. If there is anyone present here today had a reason this two should not be wed. Speak now or forever hold thy peace" 

The two Osaka stood up, "WE OBJECT" 

All gasped! 

Ranma and Akane looked at the two Osakas, who came from America just to witness the wedding. 

"But why Aunt Osaka?" Akane asked

"Me and My Husband want first to give our gifts to the couple" said Mrs.Osaka 

"Ranma, we love Akane very much she is like a daughter to us. We want her to be happy so please before you wed her accept this gift" 

Shunsuke jumped and took Akane away from Ranma. 

"What are you going to do with Akane!" 

"Ranma!" Akane yelled 

"Akane!" Ranma yelled 

Then a water fell on Ranma's head, COLD WATER. making him wet. Ryouga protect Ukyou and the minister.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled 

Tatewaki cried... 

"THAT'S TWO TIMES IN A ROW! BUT WHAT'S The big IDEA getting me WET on MY WEDDING DAY!" Ranma growled and yelled 

Akane gasped, "Ranma! you're still a...Man" 

"Wha-" Ranma touches his chest "I am! I am!" 

"Nannichuan Ranma" Mrs.Osaka said 

Ranma run towards Akane and was about to hug her, when a wet/cured Ryouga blocked his way. 

"Ranma, Don't you dare Hug Akane-san when you're wet! or she will be cursed" 

Ranma stopped 

"We better dried you up and continue the wedding" Nabiki said 

Ranma nodded, 

Akane hugged the Two Osaka's Couple "Thank you" she said, crying.  
  
Mrs.Osaka hugged back, "You're very welcome"

"Don't cry, you deserve it" said Mr.Osaka 

Mrs.Osaka wiped one tear on Akane's cheek "After all, Ranma reminds me of my son..." 

Akane nodded, then she saw Ranma complaining and yelling at Nabiki. He is eager to marry Akane.

  
After a few minutes...

The wedding continued...

"Do you Ranma Saotome take Akane Tendou to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to hold, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health till death do you part?" 

Ranma looked at Akane deeply "I do... and I ALWAYS DO" 

"and do you Akane Tendou take Ranma Saotome, to be your lawfully wedded Husband, to love and to cherish, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health till death do you part?" 

Akane looked at Ranma and smiled "I Do" 

The minister presented the rings, the Bible and the coin bearer and after that... "I now pronounce you HUSBAND and WIFE. you may kiss the bride" The minister said, 

Ranma slowly lifted Akane's veil revealing her beautiful smiling face, he caress it and slowly lifted her cheek and kissed her mouth. The people cheered up, other yelled and other clapped their hands. When Ranma ended the kiss. He looked deeply at Akane and said, 

"...I Love you...Until the End of time" 

Akane felt her tears flow "and I Love you too.. until the end of Time..." 

  
In heaven... 

Shitoru smiled, looking at the doujou. "Thank you Ranma... for everything..."

  
THE END

There! you go!   
God bless! ^_^   
Read and Review okie?


End file.
